Je te déteste chaque jour un peu plus
by YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314
Summary: Que se passe-t'il quand on refuse consciemment son Véritable Amour ?
1. Encore

_Bon c'est ma première fiction alors please soyez indulgent ^^_

_Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, sinon Régina serait dans mon lit depuis longtemps :p_  
_Les personnages et le concept et tout et tout appartiennent aux créateurs de "Once Upon A Time"._

_Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez , en bon ou mauvais ! Je prends tout :D_

Régina se réveilla doucement au son de son réveil. Elle l'éteignit et sentit un poids peser sur son flanc. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle se retourna.  
Une chevelure blonde. Emma. Nue. Dans son lit. Encore.

Elle détesta encore un peu plus la mère de son fils pour ça.

Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et enfila son pijama en soie. En sortant de la chambre, elle enfila son peignoir sans un regard pour la jeune femme partageant son lit.

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner machinalement. Surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Surtout ne pas se rappeler. C'est tellement pire après.

Alors qu'elle terminait les pancakes, Tink la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle avait emménagé chez Régina dès leur retour de Neverland. Parce qu'elle lui devait bien ça. Mais aussi parce que Régina était son amie. Évidemment La Reine a eu du mal avec cette intrusion dans son quotidien au début..  
Mais au final, elle s'y était fait. Et , si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle appréciait même sa compagnie. Tinkerbell était une colocataire supportable et parfois d'agréable compagnie.

**- Hey Majesté ! Bien dormi ? **La Fée avait l'air de très bonne humeur.

- **Tink. Bonjour. **La Reine était sèche, avait le regard noir et se cramponnait à sa tasse de café

- **Oh je vois. On est pas d'humeur ce matin? Hé bien moi, j'ai super bien dormi !  
**Elle s'étira joyeusement , se servit un café et alla s'asseoir de tel manière à être face à Régina qui sortait maintenant des ?ufs et du lait du frigo.

- **Tu m'en vois ravie. Pancakes?**

- **Bien sur !**

Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre.

Évidemment il fallait qu'elle se lève quand Tink était encore là.  
Cette journée commençait définitivement mal.

La fée interrogeait Régina du regard et celle-ci se tourna pour attraper une tasse dans l'armoire. Alors qu'elle prépara machinalement un chocolat chaud, Emma fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- **Emma !** Tink l'accueillit avec un air faussement surpris et un petit sourire en coin.

**- Bonjour. **Grogna le Shériff.

**- Décidément, tous le monde est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Tu as mal dormi aussi ?** Demanda la fée malicieusement.

Régina la fusilla du regard tout en déposant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle devant Emma.

- **Pancakes ?**

- **S'il te plaît **.

Emma la détestait encore un peu plus pour ça. Pour être si polie. Pour faire des pancakes aussi bon. Parce qu'elle s'était réveillé dans sa chambre. Encore une fois.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se fit dans le silence le plus total et TinkerBell dû se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Après avoir englouti ses pancakes le plus vite possible, Emma se leva.

**- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner. Je te dépose toujours Henry ce soir?** Emma essayait de garder un air neutre.

-** Oui, je dois aller faire des courses après la réunion du Conseil. Venez pour 18h. **La Reine était sèche et froide.

- **Okay.**

Emma allait partir quand Tink l'interpella :

- **Tu vois Neal ou Hook ce soir? **Le grand sourire de la fée ne la quittait plus.

- **Neal et c'est juste un dîner.** Répondit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Tu t'ai jamais dis que si t'arrivais pas à choisir entre eux deux c'est parce que tu n'en n'aimais aucun des deux? **La jeune femme accompagna sa réplique d'un clin d'oeil.

Emma souffla bruyamment. Exaspérée.

- **A tout à l'heure Tink.**

Et elle partie en claquant la porte. La fée se retourna vers sa colocataire avec un sourire en coin. Elle comptait bien taquiner La Reine. Cette situation l'amusait chaque jour un peu plus.

- **Alors... Elle a passé la nuit ici? Encore? **Elle insista lourdement sur ce dernier mot.

- **Elle a dormi dans la chambre d'ami.** Régina était sèche. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se justifier. Elle n'avait pas à le faire après tout.

- **Oui.. Bien sur.** Tinker roula des yeux sans quitter son petit sourire.

- **Oui. Elle est venu pour discuter des voyages que les deux idiots veulent organiser vers le FTL. Elle voulait mon avis avant qu'on en parle au Conseil tout à l'heure. Il était tard, je lui ai proposé de rester. C'est tout. Maintenant, si tu le permet, je vais prendre une douche. **La Reine avait dit tout ça très vite et avec une condescendance exagérée.

Elle quitta rapidement la cuisine et monta les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Malheureusement, elle entendit très distinctement le fou rire de la Fée.

Si ça continuait comme ça, elle tuerait sans doute quelqu'un lors de la Réunion du Conseil.

_C'était une idée d'Henry. Et comme personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser, ça avait été mis en place dès leur retour de Neverland._

_Régina s'occupait toujours des charges administratives de la Mairie. Elle gérait aussi la comptabilité. De toute façon, elle était la seule vraiment qualifié pour ça._

_Mais toute les décisions importantes étaient prise par le Conseil. Ils se réunissaient une fois par semaine. Plus si nécessaire. Chaque réunion durait 4heures au minimum._  
_Il était composé du couple Charming, de Blue et TinkerBell ( Elle était devenu le bras droit de la Mère Supérieur malgré elle ), Rumpelstiltskin, Granny et Red et bien sur, Emma et Régina._

_Ils leur étaient incroyablement difficile de se mettre d'accord sur la moindre petite chose. Mais Henry appelait ça «Démocratie» et il semblait heureux de les voir passer des heures à se prendre la tête pour des futilités. Alors soit._

_Régina et Emma avaient instauré une garde partagé depuis leur retour de Neverland. Elles l'avait une semaine chacune et Neal pouvait le prendre quand il le désirait._

_Et justement, la nuit dernière Henry était chez son père._

_Elles avaient directement compris. A Neverland bien sur._  
_Là où la magie envahit chaque cellule de votre corps._

_Elles avaient senti leur magie crépiter quand elles étaient à proximité. La sensation de bien-être qui les envahissaient à chaque regard. Peut-être même qu'elles le savaient depuis leur première rencontre._

_Jamais elles n'en n'avaient parlé. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles ressentaient ne ferait que le rendre réel. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça le soit._

_Bien sur, elles avaient des «moments d'égarement» . Mais ça non plus, elles n'en parlaient jamais._  
_Personne ne le savait d'ailleurs. A part TinkerBell._  
_Et encore._  
_Elle savait juste qu'elles s'envoyaient en l'air de temps en temps. Pour le reste, elle n'avait que des soupçons._  
_Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à en parler à quelqu'un._

_Se mettre à dos La Savior et L'Evil Queen ce n'étaient définitivement pas une bonne idée._

_Emma enchaînait les rendez-vous avec Neal et Hook. Elle s'efforçait de choisir. Ils lui plaisait tout les deux. Mais aucun suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse envisager une vrai relation._

_Régina se concentrait sur son fils et son travail. Parfois Tink arrivait à la convaincre de sortir et elles allaient au Rabbit Hole. Parfois elle ramenait quelqu'un avec qui finir la nuit. Femme ou homme aucune importance._

Elle entra sous la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Aujourd'hui elle allait devoir affronter une réunion qui s'annonçait animée. Et elle n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas d'humeur à ça.


	2. La Réunion

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews , la mise en favoris et les follows ! ça fait super plaisir ^^  
__Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas... C'est comme ça qu'on apprends =)_

Regina arriva à la mairie à 10h30. La réunion commençait à 11h mais elle aimait être en avance.  
Tout en se servant un café, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la courte nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

_Emma s'était présenté chez elle à 23h. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte mais elle était resté devant l'entrée pour lui bloquer le passage._

- _**Je.. euh.**__ La blonde était nerveuse, mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait même pas à regarder la Reine dans les yeux._

- _**Emma. Il est tard, je suis exténuée. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le. Sinon vas t'en.**__ Regina espérait avoir été suffisamment sèche pour que la blonde se taise et parte. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Tellement peur de ne pas arriver à la repousser._

- _**Je devrais y aller.**__ Emma était en colère à présent. En colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle se trouvait devant cette porte. Encore. En colère contre Regina parce qu'elle avait la force de la rejeter. Elle se sentait faible. Et stupide._

- _**Tu devrais en effet.**__ La Reine serrait les bras contre sa poitrine. Comme pour se protéger et mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'autre femme._

_Mais aucune des deux ne bougea._  
_Regina aurait dû rentrer et fermer la porte. Emma aurait dû partir sans se retourner._

_Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça._

_Emma a violemment projeter Regina contre le mur et celle-ci s'est accroché à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le baiser était violent et passionné. Comme tout ce qui a suivit._

_La Reine se souvient avoir planté ses ongles dans le dos de son amante. Elle se souvient des dents de celle-ci partout sur ses cuisses. Elle avait sans doute des marques le long de l'aine._

Et ça avait durée toute la nuit. Et maintenant, elle était épuisée et envahit par ses souvenirs dérangeant.

Elle leva la tête de sa tasse de café et vit Blue, Ruby et Granny en grande discussion.

Apparemment, elle avait passé un peu trop de temps à rêvasser. La salle commençait tout doucement à se remplir et elle alla s'asseoir à sa place tout en adressant un signe de tête, en guise de bonjour, aux nouveaux arrivants.

Tous le monde arriva à l'heure... Sauf TinkerBell. Regina savait qu'elle le faisait exprès pour énerver Blue et elle s'amusait de la voir fulminer. La Mère Supérieur aimait la ponctualité presque autant qu'elle.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit qu'Emma et Ruby souriait discrètement également. A l'inverse des Charming's qui commençaient à vraiment s'impatienter. Rumpel', quand à lui, avait l'air totalement indifférent à la situation.

Au bout de 15 bonne minute, la jeune Fée fit enfin son apparition.

-** Merci de nous honorer de ta présence.** La Blue Fairy était très en colère. Elle se sentait humilier.

- **Avec plaisir !** Tink souriait, très fière de son effet.

- **Bien maintenant que tous le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. **Regina avait dit ça d'une voix claire et autoritaire mais elle fit un clin d'oeil discret à sa colocataire.

- **Maintenant que nous avons réhabilité le champs d'haricot magique et que nous en avons en suffisance... Nous aimerions envisager des voyages vers le FTL **. Snow avait vraiment un don pour convaincre une assemblée. C'était peut-être dû au ton tendre et posé qu'elle utilisait ou parce que son sourire respirait la bienveillance. Ou alors c'était une question d'aura.

- **Dans quel but exactement ? **Granny était méfiante, mine de rien elle se plaisait à Storybrooke et elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner vivre dans son monde.

- **Hé bien , parce que c'était chez nous. Certains habitants de la ville aimerait y retourner même pour des voyages de courtes durée. **Lui répondit Snow.

- **Tu veux dire comme pour des vacances ou des week-end? On pourrait y installer des résidences secondaires c'est ça? **Ruby était plutôt emballée, les grands espaces de son monde lui manquait et elle ne serait pas contre une bonne bouffée d'oxygène de temps en temps.

- **Il est vrai que c'est un endroit tout à fait charmant si on fait abstraction des ogres et de l'absence total de confort.** Regina trouvait l'idée tout bonnement stupide mais elle tentait de rester un brin diplomate.

- **Je n'ai pas dis que ce serait facile ! Mais c'était chez nous! Et c'est à cause de TA malédiction qu'il est dans cet état! On lui doit au moins ça.. **Snow était agacée.. Elle pensait que pour une fois, la réunion se terminerait tôt.. Et c'était mal parti.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à répliquer.. Mais la fille de Snow fut plus rapide.

- **Et c'est reparti..** Souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. **Gold, vous en pensez quoi ?**

- **Très franchement mon but était d'arriver dans ce monde et de retrouver mon fils. Si vous voulez vous amusez à faire des aller-retour, peut m'importe. **Il lui répondit avec son petit sourire énigmatique.

- **Mais est-ce que vous nous aideriez?** David avait posé la question avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

**- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, on est une famille maintenant. Il est de bon ton de se rendre des services... Mutuellement. **Répondit Gold sans lâcher son sourire.

Regina roula des yeux. Cette discussion n'arrangeait vraiment rien à son humeur. Elle regarda discrètement Emma.. Celle-ci semblait avoir mal au dos et ça la fit sourire sans qu'elle puisse sans empêcher. Et c'est justement ce moment là qu'Emma choisit pour lui lancer un coup d'oeil.

Parfait. C'était de pire en de pire.

Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation en cour. Blue voulait qu'on profite des haricots pour que d'autre habitants du FTL puissent avoir la possibilité de s'installer à Storybrooke.

Bien sur. Et puis quoi encore?

- **C'est ridicule. Si j'avais voulu d'autres idiots dans cette ville, je les aurai amener ici moi-même. Vous êtes déjà tous suffisamment nombreux et insupportable comme ça. **A présent on pouvait sentir la colère gronder dans sa voix.

- **Je pense que ce que Sa Majesté essaye de dire avec son manque de délicatesse habituelle.. C'est que c'est peut-être un peu prématuré de parler de ça maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas faire un ou deux voyage de reconnaissance et décider ensuite ce que nous pouvons faire? Emma, toi qu'est ce que tu en pense? **C'était tout Tink ça. Soutenir discrètement son amie tout en s'opposant à Blue. Et s'il y a possibilité de taquiner Emma en passant, pourquoi s'en priver?

- **En fait..** Emma ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute. **Franchement, j'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, on est relativement tranquille. Pas de malédiction à briser, pas de diamant qui menace de faire exploser la ville, pas d'enfants kidnappé par Peter Pan ni de sorcière totalement folle qui menace de détruire nos vies. **Maintenant elle avait l'air clairement embêtée. **Je ne sais pas si vous vous ennuyez ou quoi mais moi j'aime assez la vie qu'on a actuellement. Alors repartir dans une quête pour sauver le FTL...**

- **Oh.** Snow avait l'air horrifié. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche.

Regina avait haussé les sourcils tout le long du monologue de la blonde et maintenant , elle souriait l'air victorieuse.

- **Chérie écoute... Je comprends. **Elle lui parlait tendrement. **Ton père m'a sorti un discours similaire lors de notre voyage de noce ! **A l'évocation de se souvenir, Snow et David rirent légèrement.

Et maintenant, Regina avait envie de vomir. Ces deux idiots avaient vraiment un don pour gâcher ses moments de joies.

- J**e ne dis pas que je m'y oppose ... Mais je ne suis pas vraiment enthousiaste.** Emma avait dit ça dans un sourire crispé. Elle savait que beaucoup d'habitants souhaitaient retourner dans leur monde même si ce n'était que pour une courte durée. Et elle ne voulait pas être celle qui s'y oppose. C'était égoïste.

- **Vous êtes bien une Charming Princesse. Autant de cran que vos parents. **Regina savait qu'elle allait énerver la blonde. Et c'était toujours plus intéressant que cette réunion.

- **Ce n'est pas une question de cran Regina ! Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de faire passer mes envies avant celle de toute une ville , moi ! On a des responsabilités ! Ces gens comptent sur nous !** Emma s'était levée tout en hurlant, piqué au vif. Elle était maintenant debout, les mains sur la table et elle fusillait La Reine du regard.

- **Mon Dieu, quel grandeur d'âme ! **Regina ria légèrement. La blonde tenait décidément beaucoup de ses parents...

Le débat dura encore 2h. Deux longues heures pendant lesquelles tous le monde exposa son point de vue en long et en large. Au final, ils avaient tous des attentes et des projets différents.

Regina crût qu'elle allait vraiment craquer et tuer quelqu'un quand Snow exposa son plan de «Protection des Animaux du FTL».

Heureusement, Ruby intervient :

- **Et si..** La jeune femme hésita un peu. Elle voulait vraiment convaincre tous le monde. Elle commençait à avoir faim et elle avait terriblement mal au crâne... **On organisait un référendum? On demande aux habitants s'ils aimeraient avoir la possibilité de retourner de temps en temps au FTL et si, pour ça, ils sont prêt à nous aider à remettre notre monde sur pied. Si une majorité est d'accord, on monte un petit groupe d'éclaireur qui ira évaluer le travail à fournir. Et avec les informations qu'ils auront récolter, on pourra mettre au point un plan de réhabilitation.**

Tout le monde semblaient hésiter mais finalement ils acquiescèrent tous. Même s'ils étaient mitigés, ça semblait être un bon compromis.

- **Magnifique.** Regina regarde sa montre et haussa les sourcils. **4H30 pour décider que les habitants de la ville prendront la décision. On atteint des sommets de productivité. **Elle se leva, exaspérée et de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand Tink l'interpella discrètement:

- **J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir ce soir ! **La Fée souffla, elle avait encore pas mal de boulot qui l'attendait avec Blue avant de pouvoir se reposer.

- **As-tu besoin de ma permission pour ça ? **Regina avait haussé les sourcils et souriait en coin.

- **Ne sois pas bête ! Je veux que tu vienne avec moi.. S'il te plait. **Elle faisait la moue comme ces enfants qui cherchaient à attendrir leur interlocuteur.

Regina réfléchit rapidement. Elle avait Henry à la maison ce soir et elle était épuisée... Mais sortir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler et de relâcher la pression.  
Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil à Emma. Ce soir, elle passait la soirée avec cet idiot de Neal. Peut-être même la nuit.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

- **Bon très bien. Tu as gagné. Mais je passe d'abord la soirée avec Henry. **Elle ne voulait pas non plus négliger son fils. **Ensuite j'irais le déposer chez ses grand-parents pour la nuit et on partira pour 22h30**.  
Elle avait dit ça comme si elle le faisait uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa colocataire mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe et avait très bien vu les regards lancé dans la direction d'Emma.

- **Yes ! Super ! Merci ! **Elle se tourna vers la porte où la Blue Fairy l'attendait en croisant les bras. Elle perdit très vite son grand sourire.. **Bon.. Je retourne en prison. A ce soir !**


	3. Une soirée arrosée

_Encore une fois, merci !_  
_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à poster à ce rythme mais tant que j'ai le temps, je le ferais =)_

* * *

Regina passait une agréable soirée avec son fils. Ils avaient mangé et maintenant ils regardaient un film blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Les choses s'étaient considérablement amélioré entre eux depuis leur retour de Neverland. Elle avait enfin l'impression de retrouver son petit garçon. Son Petit Prince qui avait voulu se marier avec elle quand il avait 4ans..

- **Maman ?**

- **Oui Chéri ?**

- **Tu pense que mes parents vont se remettre ensemble ?**

Décidément, il avait été décidé aujourd'hui qu'elle n'aurait aucun moment de répit. Elle leva les yeux et souffla discrètement avant de répondre :

- **Je n'en sais rien mon coeur. Tu devrais poser la question à Emma.**

Henry semblait hésiter, il passait vraiment une bonne soirée avec sa mère et il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Néanmoins, il était nostalgique du temps où il pouvait tout partager avec elle... Elle a très longtemps été sa meilleure , et sa seule, amie.

- **D'accord mais toi tu en pense quoi? 'Man n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle et Neal ont vécu beaucoup de moments très fort et que quelque part elle l'aimera toujours.. Et, lui, il dit qu'il est patient et qu'il est prêt à tout pour elle. Ça ressemble au Véritable Amour non?**

Regina s'était tendu tous le long du monologue de son fils. Elle l'aimait de tous son coeur mais il passait vraisemblablement beaucoup trop de temps avec ses grand-parents... Elle ne voulait plus lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire toute la vérité non plus. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à formuler cette vérité dans sa tête.  
Elle lui répondit donc en choisissant ses mots avec une extrême prudence.

- **Chéri tu sais... Je ne suis pas une spécialiste mais le Véritable Amour c'est quelque chose de très rare. Tes parents se sont beaucoup aimé dans le passé mais maintenant ce sont des personnes complètement différentes. Il n'est pas certain que ça fonctionne entre eux, même avec toute la volonté du monde.**

Elle risqua un coup d'oeil à son fils et roula des yeux. Il était manifestement déçu..  
**  
Mais, si tu me demande mon avis, je préférerais qu'Emma choisisse ton père plutôt que l'autre idiot de pirate.**

Henry avait rit sur cette dernière phrase de sa mère et celle-ci n'avait pas complètement menti. Même si elle préférerait que la blonde reste célibataire à vie et surtout qu'elle se tienne le plus loin d'elle possible..  
S'il fallait absolument qu'Emma choisisse un partenaire, autant que ce soit quelqu'un de déjà impliqué dans l'éducation d'Henry. La tri-parentalité c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça pour qu'en plus on y rajoute une quatrième personne. Un pirate sans aucune notion de l'hygiène qui plus est.

- **Maman ?**

- **Hmm ?**

- **Merci !** Et il lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se repositionner contre elle.

Ils regardèrent la fin du film en silence et , vers 22h, Henry commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. TinkerBell fit justement son entrée :

- **Je suis là ! Tout le monde est prêt à y aller ?**

- **Non je dois encore me changer.**

Regina se leva et monta rapidement les escaliers.

- **Ça ne m'étonne pas.. **Marmonna la Fée. Elle entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

- **Comment ça va Henry ?**

Le jeune garçon hésitait. Il aimait beaucoup Tink mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir lui faire confiance pour l'idée qu'il avait en tête. D'un autre coté, elle était la seule vrai amie de sa mère. Une des rares personnes qui lui disait ce qu'elle pensait sans avoir peur des conséquences.. Il décida de tenter une ruse.

- **Bien bien.. Dis, est ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi ?**

La jeune femme sourit légèrement, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- **Évidemment ! Je suis une Fée ! Ça fait de moi LA personne de confiance par excellence. **Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- **J'aimerais... Je pense que ça ferait du bien à ma mère si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un d'autre que toi et moi je veux dire.. Et comme vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, peut-être que tu pourrai lui donner un petit coup de main ? **Il avait dit ça d'un air hésitant. Si la Fée ne se doutait de rien, il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre sur la piste. Surtout qu'elle était également une très bonne amie de Hook. Il n'était pas sur qu'elle adhérerait à son plan..

Tink, quand à elle, rit légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Henry que sa mère avait _déjà _trouvé quelqu'un mais qu'elle refusait de l'accepter. Et encore moins qu'il s'agissait de son autre mère.. De plus, elle savait qu'il espérait que Neal et Emma se remettent ensemble.

- **Tu sais, ce genre de chose ça doit se faire naturellement.. Quelque part, je l'aide déjà un peu. Quand elle sort, elle augmente sa probabilité de rencontre !**

- **Hmm hmm mais peut-être qu'elle ne doit pas rencontrer de nouvelle personne. Peut-être que quelqu'un de son entourage, quelqu'un qu'elle connaît déjà pourrait la rendre heureuse.. **Il avait dit ça innocemment, sur le ton de la conversation.

La jeune femme fut prise d'un doute. Et s'il avait compris quelque chose ? Après tout, c'était ses mères.. Et si Henry s'en mêlait.. Il y avait peut-être un peu d'espoir ! Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose, le risque en valait la peine !

- **Oui après tout on en sait rien ! Si ça se trouve ta mère pourrait vivre une grande histoire d'amour avec le Dr. Hopper.** Elle commença a rire. **Ou non , encore mieux ! Avec Emma ! **Et elle rit de plus en plus fort.

Henry commença à rire lui aussi et quand Regina les rejoignit au salon; elle les retrouva au milieu d'un véritable fou rire.

- **Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? **Elle haussait les sourcils.

Instantanément, ils arrêtèrent de rire et échangèrent regard. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. _Il avait compris_, Tink en était sûre maintenant.

- **Oh rien, je lui ai raconté la réunion de ce matin !** Et elle fit discrètement un clin d'oeil à Henry. **Waouh ! Tu es magnifique ! On peut y aller maintenant ?**

Regina sourit, contente que sa tenue fasse son petit effet. Elle avait mis une robe bleu ciel, assez courte avec un jolie décolleté pas trop provocant. Des haut talon noir, un maquillage très léger et ses cheveux lâché sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air sévère ou stricte quand elle sortait s'amuser.

- **Je ne sais pas à quelle réunion tu as assistée ce matin ma chère car je t'assure qu'il ne s'y est rien passé de drôle. **  
**Henry, ton sac est prêt ?**

- **Oui maman !**

Il se leva et attrapa son sac.

**- Alors on est partis. **Regina ouvrit la porte et sortit en première. Elle ne vit donc pas Henry et Tink se taper joyeusement dans la main.

Le jeune garçon souriait largement, ses doutes venaient d'être confirmé et il venait de se trouver une alliée !

Après l'avoir déposé chez ses grand-parents , les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à boire beaucoup et à danser .. un peu.

A elles deux réunis, elles avaient flirté avec la quasi-totalité du bar. Néanmoins, ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitaient repartir accompagné.

C'est au alentour de 4h du matin qu'elles arrivèrent au manoir particulièrement éméchées.

- **Tink ?**

- '**Gina ?**

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** Regina pointait la Fée du doigt et tentait de paraître menaçante malgré l'envie inexpliqué de rire qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

- **Oh excusez-moi Votre Majesté !** Tinkerbell riait franchement et fit une révérence.  
La Reine la fusilla du regard puis éclata de rire.

- **Sa Majesté avait-elle une question ? **Elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux ou , au moins, un minimum de constance.

- **Oui, ça fait plus de 15min qu'on est arrivé au Manoir. Pourquoi restons nous devant la porte, à l'extérieur ? **Regina avait arrêté de rire, elle avait maintenant l'air perplexe.

- **Nous attendons que Sa Majesté se décide à ouvrir la porte. **

- **Je n'ai pas les clés.**

- **Moi non plus.**

- **Oh.**

- **Oui.**

Elles restèrent encore quelque minutes à fixer la porte d'entrée, sans bouger et en silence avant que Tink ne reprenne la parole :

- **Et si tu l'ouvrais par magie ?**

- **Hors de question. Jamais de magie quand on est sous l'emprise de l'alcool. C'est comme pour la conduite.**

Regina avait dit ça comme si elle parlait avec un enfant de 4ans.

- **C'est stupide comme règle.**

- **Dans ce cas, ouvre toi même la porte par magie.**

- **Mais tu es folle ou quoi !? Jamais de magie quand on a bu ! Dire que tu élève un enfant !** Tink avait pris un air franchement choquée et désapprobateur.

Elles échangèrent un regard et recommencèrent à rire.

- **Bon, je ne vois plus qu'une solution.** Regina grimaçait déjà rien que d'y penser.

- **Retourner au bar et boire jusqu'à ce qu'on aient oublié tout ça ?**

- **Non... Appeler le shérif pour qu'elle vienne ouvrir la porte**.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, la brune en était convaincue mais là, tout de suite, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

- **Elle sait faire ça ? **Tink avait l'air perplexe.

- **Elle a un passé de criminelle. Elle a même été en prison. Je suis sure qu'elle sait faire ça.**

- **Parfait ! Je l'appelle tout de suite !**

Emma arriva 10min plus tard. L'appel de la Fée l'avait intriguée. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris la situation donc elle ne savait pas si c'était urgent ou pas.  
Les seuls mots qu'elle avait compris c'était «** Pas de magie avec de l'alcool. On a besoin d'une criminelle. **».

Elle se gara rapidement et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Et elle y trouva Tinkerbell et Regina qui fixait la porte sans bouger. Cette dernière se tourna vivement vers elle.

- **Je déteste ta voiture**. Elle avait dit ça avec une moue contrariée.

- **Euh d'accord . Je suis ravie de te voir également. **C'était la première fois qu'Emma voyait la brune ivre. Et c'était un spectacle étonnamment craquant. Il lui fallut donc toute la volonté possible pour garder l'air neutre et professionnelle.

- **Je voulais juste que ce soit clair.**

- **Emma...? Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît. On a pas de clés. **La Fée commençait a fatiguer.

- **Oh je vois ! Je ne suis pas une criminelle ..** Le Shérif était vexée.

- **Hum ! **Regina lâcha une exclamation.

Emma la fusilla du regard.

- **Je n'ai rien** **dis. **Elle pris l'air innocent**. Après tout, les prisons sont remplies de gens très bien. C'est connu. **Même complètement ivre, elle restait la Reine du sarcasme.

Tinkerbell mit fin à l'échange en attrapant la blonde par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- **Tu pourra te disputer avec elle ou faire tous ce qu'il te plaira dès que tu aura ouvert cette porte. Alors je t'en prie, si tu sais le faire tais-toi et mets toi au boulot.** Elle lui sourit et tenta de réprimer un nouveau fou rire.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien et s'agenouilla devant la porte.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte était ouverte.

La Fée lui sauta dans les bras pour la remercier et monta directement se coucher.

- **Tu as couché avec Neal ? **Regina était en colère tout d'un coup.

La blonde roula des yeux et souffla.

- **Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Bonne nuit.**

- **Emma ! Attends !**

Le Shérif sentait qu'elle devait partir immédiatement sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

- **Quoi ?!**

- **Merci.**

Elle l'avait marmonnée de manière presque inaudible puis elle claqua ,sans attendre, la porte au nez de la jeune femme.


	4. Opération Happy Ending

_Merci encore mille fois pour vos messages très encourageant ! ça fait super plaisir!_  
_Pour__** Camlapro**__, je n'aime pas Neal non plus mais je peux pas juste le rayer de l'histoire ^^ Ce serait trop facile :p _

* * *

Emma eu vraiment du mal à arriver à l'heure au bureau du Shérif ce matin-là.  
Bien sur, elle avait l'habitude d'être appeler en plein milieu de la nuit. Souvent parce que Leroy déambulait complètement ivre dans les rues de la ville.  
Mais la différence c'est qu'après l'avoir mis en cellule, elle ne fantasmait pas sur lui le reste de la nuit.

Elle avait vu Regina soûle. Dans cette robe incroyablement sexy. Bien qu'elle soit tous le temps incroyablement sexy et désirable.. Et elle n'en n'avait pas profité. Merde on devrait lui remettre une médaille pour ça !  
Elle eu un petit rire amère sur cette pensée..

Assise derrière son bureau, elle essayait vraiment de travailler. Mais ses pensées n'arrêtait pas de vagabonder vers sa jolie brune. La plupart du temps, elle arrivait à le gérer.. Malheureusement, il y avait des jours où c'était vraiment difficile.

Il était 11h. La Reine était déjà à son bureau à la Mairie. Elle attrapa son téléphone et tapota en souriant :

_« Tu as retrouvé tes clés ? »_

Quand le prénom de la blonde s'afficha sur son GSM, Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui envoyait jamais de sms , à part pour tous ce qui concerne Henry ou la ville.  
A la lecture du message, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_« N'as-tu pas de travail ? »_

Et le sourire d'Emma ne fit que s'agrandir.

_« Si plein.. Mais j'ai pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui. »_

«_ Tu sais que je suis ton boss n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je siège au Conseil au même titre que toi. Techniquement, je suis mon propre boss ;) .»_

_« C'est moi qui te verse ton salaire. Peut-être devrais-je ré envisager le montant alloué à ton service.. »_

_« Tu es bien plus marrante quand t'as bu.»_

_« C'est inapproprié. »_

_« T'as la gueule de bois ? »_

_« Bien sur que non .»_

_« Pourquoi ça ?»_

_« Parce que ce n'est pas convenable. »_

_« T'es nulle. »_

_« Vas travailler ! »_

_« A vos ordres, Majesté.. »  
_Le Shérif déposa le téléphone en riant. Même si ses rapports avec la Reine s'étaient nettement amélioré, leurs petites joutes verbales restaient très divertissante.

Regina soupira bruyamment. Elle savait qu'après avoir fait appel à Emma cette nuit, cette dernière ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler.  
Et elle était épuisée. Après le départ de la blonde, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir.  
De plus, cette soirée devait avoir pour but de lui sortir la jeune femme de la tête. Au final, c'était pire.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer le restant de son existence à être obsédée par la fille de celle qui fut sa pire ennemie.

Henry arriva au Granny's à 15h. Il y avait donné rendez-vous à Tinkerbell et celle-ci l'attendait dans un box un peu à l'écart.

- **J'ai un plan ! **Il était tout excité, ça lui rappelait l'époque de « L'opération Cobra ».

- **A quel sujet ? **L'enthousiasme du jeune homme amusait beaucoup la Fée.  
Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de sa mère.

- **Okay okay je t'écoute ! **Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- **Je pense qu'elles ont besoin d'un coup de pouce pour assumer ce qu'elles ressentent.. Et les personnes les mieux placés pour ça sont celles qui ont déjà dû passer par là !**

- **Euh.. Je suis pas sure de te suivre là. **Tink était perplexe.

- **C'est très simple ! Il faut qu'on fasse en sorte que Belle et Grand-mère comprennent ce qu'il se passe. Belle pourra parler à 'Man , elles s'entendent super bien. Puis elle en parlera à Rumpelstiltskin et peut-être qu'elle pourra le convaincre de parler à Maman.  
Et Grand-mère, elle, elle voudra parler au deux bien sur. **Il avait dit ça très vite en faisant de grand geste avec ses bras.

- **Attend attend ! Tu veux mêler Snow-White à tout ça ?! Je sais qu'elle et Regina arrivent maintenant à rester dans la même pièce sans tenter de se tuer... Parfois il leur arrive même d'être un minimum aimable l'une en vers l'autre... Mais sa fille et l'Evil Queen ! Ça va sans doute la tuer tu sais !? **La jeune femme avait les yeux écarquillée et semblait limite effrayée.

- **Mais non ! Grand-mère est pratiquement le porte drapeau de l'Amour Véritable. Elle supportera pas de les voir se repousser et de le combattre. Elle fera tout pour les aider j'en suis sur !**

**- L'Amour Véritable hein ? **Elle était impressionnée par la perspicacité du jeune garçon. **Admettons que tu ai raison... Et je ne suis franchement pas convaincue.. Quand Emma et Regina apprendront qu'ils sont tous au courant.. Elles vont me tuer ! **Tink grimaça.** Je pense pas qu'elles soient prête pour ça.**

- **Elles ont besoin d'aide. Et tu ne leur dira rien... Suffit qu'on fasse en sorte qu'elles se trahissent suffisamment devant elles et le tour est joué.**

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin.. Le même qu'a Regina quand elle prépare un mauvais coup.

- **Okay, qu'est ce que tu propose ? **Elle était maintenant intriguée.

- **Une soirée entre fille. Invite Grand-mère , Belle et Ruby pour qu'elles ne se doutent de rien.  
Ensuite arrange-toi pour que la soirée tourne aux confidences... Et, avec un peu de chance, l'une des deux se trahira.**

- **Je vois.. C'est pas un mauvais plan. **A vrai dire, la Fée le trouvait vraiment pas mal... A un détail près. **Juste une question, comment je fais moi pour convaincre ta mère de participer à une soirée avec Snow, Belle, Ruby et Emma ? Ça ressemble à un cauchemar pour elle.**

- **Ah ça , c'est ton problème. J'ai déjà conçu le plan moi... Mais je suis sure que tu vas trouver ! **Il arborait un grand sourire confiant.

**- Et qu'est ce que tu fais de Neal , Hook et David ?**

- **Grand-père l'acceptera pas trop difficilement, il veut juste que 'Man soit heureuse..**  
**Hook ne posera pas trop de problème non plus, je crois. Au pire, tu pourra le gérer. Par contre Neal va avoir du mal.. **Il avait l'air légèrement embêté.

- **Okay, on aurait le temps de s'en soucier plus tard mais faut le garder à l'esprit... Si j'arrive à convaincre Regina de participer à la soirée, j'irais parler à Killian.**

- **Parfait !**

Ils terminèrent leur boisson tranquillement avant de rentrer ensemble au Manoir. La Reine n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et il valait mieux pour Henry qu'il soit à la maison avant elle.

Justement, celle-ci quittait son bureau. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa demeure, elle fit un petit détour par le Granny's où elle pris un chocolat chaud à la cannelle à emporter. Puis, elle marcha jusqu'au commissariat.

Elle y trouva Emma croulant sous une dizaine de dossier. La jeune femme semblait épuisée.  
Celle-ci se redressa vivement et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Regina entrer.

- **Tiens.** Elle déposa le chocolat sur le coin du bureau. **Pour te remercier de nous avoir aidé hier soir.**

La jeune femme but une gorgée de chocolat en souriant puis elle s'étira en grimaçant. Son dos la faisait terriblement souffrir.

-** Merci, mais je ne faisais que mon travail. **Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- **Certes.** La brune fit le tour du bureau et se positionna dans le dos du Shérif. Elle commença à lui masser doucement le dos.

Emma fut immédiatement envahit par une douce chaleur comme à chaque fois que La Reine posait les mains sur elle. Elle soupira de contentement.

- **Hmm.. Tu devrais te prendre une cuite plus souvent.**

Cette réplique fit rire légèrement Regina.

- **Ne t'y habitue pas.**

Elle la massa en silence pendant de longue minute puis elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

- **Oh Emma ?**

La blonde eu une fulgurant bouffée de chaleur, elle déglutit difficilement :

- **Euh oui ?**

- **Ne m'envoie plus de message, sauf si c'est vraiment important. Sinon, je te promet que tu le regrettera. Compris ?**

Le Shérif sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

- **Compris.**

La brune sourit satisfaite et se recula légèrement. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et refit le tour du bureau.

- **Bien.** Et elle repartit sans un regard pour Emma qui maintenant souriait largement.


	5. Révélations

_Voilà la fameuse soirée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Je sais que je me répète mais très sincèrement merci à tous ceux/celles qui me laissent un petit mot, mettent la fic en favoris, les follows..._  
_Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent tout simplement !_  
_C'est très très motivant !_

* * *

- **Non ! C'est absolument hors de question !** Regina avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et lançait un regard noir tout bonnement terrifiant à son amie.

- **Mais pourquoi ? Ça pourrait être super fun! **La Fée commençait à désespérer, ça faisait déjà 20min qu'elle tentait de convaincre la brune.

- **Non en aucun ça ne le sera. Et j'ai autre chose à faire de mes soirées.** Cette conversation l'énervait chaque minute de plus en plus.

- **Comme quoi ?** Demandait malicieusement la blonde.

- **Tinkerbell ! Ça suffit ! J'ai dis non ! Tu n'a pas besoin de moi pour t'y accompagner !**

La jeune femme grimaça. Si la Reine l'appelait par son nom complet, c'est qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

- **Je ne peux plus me passer de ta Majestueuse présence que veux-tu ! **Elle tentait de l'amadouer. **Écoute, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi... Fais le pour Henry**. Son fils était son point faible, c'était sa dernière chance.

-** Comment ça « pour Henry » ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.** Elle était agacée et fronçait les sourcils.

- **Ça lui ferait tellement plaisir de te voir passer du temps avec d'autres habitants de la ville. Surtout avec son autre mère et sa grand-mère.. Puis Belle est la compagne de son grand-père et Ruby la meilleure amie de sa grand-mère. C'est aussi des membres de sa famille et tu sais à quel point c'est important pour lui que vous vous entendiez tous... Ça pourrait le rendre tellement heureux de voir les efforts que tu es prête à faire...**

- **C'est bon stop ! J'ai compris ! **Regina soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Ça veut dire que tu viendra ? **Tink tentait de refréner un sourire, elle sentait qu'elle avait remporté cette bataille.

La brune ferma les yeux un instant et se massa le front. Elle rouvrit les yeux et marmonna :

- **Oui, je ferais acte de présence à ta stupide soirée. **On aurait dit qu'elle s'engageait à marcher pied nu sur des braises brûlante.

- **Oh géniale ! Merci ! T'es la meilleure !** Elle lui sauta dans les bras . **Je te revaudrai ça !**

- **Oh mais j'y compte bien ! Maintenant, si tu le permet, je vais travailler. **Elle attrapa son sac et s'éloigna rapidement.

Tink eu juste le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne journée avant d'entendre la porte claquer.

Bon le plus dur était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à organiser la soirée en question et à prévenir Ruby, Snow et Emma.

Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous à 12h au Granny's . Quand elle arriva, elles étaient déjà toute là et Ruby avait pris sa pause pour pouvoir discuter calmement.

Elles commandèrent leur repas et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un petit moment de discussion, Snow lui demanda :

-** Alors , de quoi tu voulais nous parler ?**

- **Ah oui ça ! **La Fée fit comme si c'était anodin et sans importance. **Ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus fait de soirée ensemble. Donc j'ai pensée qu'on pourrait faire ça vendredi soir...**

- **C'est une super idée ! **Emma était très enthousiaste. **Pourquoi pas chez moi ? On pourra parler tranquillement sans se faire draguer par des lourdingues.**

Snow et David avaient déménagé dans une grande maison un peu à l'écart du centre ville après leur retour de Neverland. Elle avait donc tout naturellement récupérer leur appartement.  
Les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux entre elle et ses parents maintenant que chacun avait son intimité.

- **Génial ! Je ferais des pizza maison !** Belle , quand à elle, était excitée à l'idée de passer une soirée avec ses amies.

- **J'apporte les chips et le guacamole ! **S'exclama Snow.

- **Moi je m'occupe de l'alcool !** Dit Ruby en souriant.

- **Super ! Alors tout est réglé ! Je prendrai un set de poker , ça pourrait être marrant ! **Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à partir. **Oh, au fait, Regina viendra aussi ! Bonne journée les filles !**

Et elle sortit du restaurant rapidement sous les regards abasourdis de ses amies.

Regina tentait de travailler quand elle vit son téléphone vibrer sur son bureau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement quand elle vit le prénom de la blonde s'afficher.

_« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! C'est quoi? Un nouveau plan pour tenter de tuer ma mère ?! »_

_« Qu'est ce que j'avais dis à propos des sms...? »_

_« C'est une putain d'urgence ! »_

_«... J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas ce type de langage en présence de notre fils. »_

_« Regina ne joue pas à ça et répond à ma putain de question ! Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre chez moi vendredi ?! Pourquoi as-tu la stupide envie de passer une soirée avec ma mère, Belle et Ruby ?! »_

_«Oh je t'en prie, ne sois pas aussi aimable, ça me met mal à l'aise... Je ne veux pas assister à cette stupide soirée, Tink m'a forcé la main. »_

_« Et quoi d'un coup t'as oublié comment dire non ?! »_

_« Emma, ça me plaît encore moins qu'à toi mais c'est comme ça. Ça fera plaisir à Henry. Maintenant laisse moi, j'ai du travail. »_

_« Grrr t'es impossible ! Ça va être la pire soirée du siècle ! Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à foutre le feu à mon appart' ou à attenter à la vie de qui que ce soit par un moyen quelconque ! »_

_« =) __»_

_« *Vas se pendre* »_

_« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! »_

Emma jeta son téléphone sur son bureau en soupirant. Elle mit ses main sur son visage et se massa doucement les tempes. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment en pensant à cette soirée.

Le vendredi soir arriva bien trop vite pour tous le monde.  
Henry avait été déposé chez son père.  
Il avait semblé très heureux d'apprendre que Regina participait à cette réunion entre filles et avait même réussi à lui faire promettre d'être aimable.

Cette dernière était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis près de 2h. Elle était coiffée et maquillée, juste vêtue de sous-vêtement noir. Elle regardait les tenues étalées sur son lit, complètement désespérée.

Tink entra dans sa chambre brusquement sans prendre la peine frapper à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter la brune.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'es toujours pas habillé ? On est censé être chez Emma dans 20 min ! **La Fée était terriblement stressée, plus le temps avançait moins elle était convaincue que cette soirée soit une bonne idée.

- **N'as tu donc aucune notion de ce qui se fait ou pas ? **Elle avait haussé les sourcils et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

- **Absolument aucune. Met des fringues ou tant pis, tu y vas comme ça ! **Elle souriait légèrement en désignant le corps de la Reine.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi mettre...** Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et pris ses tête entre ses mains. **Tout ça est complètement ridicule. Vas y sans moi, ça arrangera tout le monde.**

- **C'est toi qui est ridicule. **Elle fouilla dans le tas de vêtement et attrapa un jeans vert pâle moulant et un t-shirt noir sans manche légèrement décolleté. Elle alla ensuite dans l'armoire de la brune et attrapa un veston noir classique. **Tiens enfile ça et on y va !**

Regina l'avait regardé faire, perplexe. Elle regarda la tenue choisi par sa colocataire pendant quelque seconde puis s'habilla sans faire de commentaire. Elle compléta le tout par des talons noir d'une dizaine de centimètre. Le résultat était décontractée et sexy. Tout pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour cette soirée.

Elles arrivèrent chez la blonde juste à l'heure. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé en buvant un verre de vin. C'est Emma qui leur ouvrit la porte :

- **Bonsoir !** Son sourire était légèrement crispée. Les deux verres qu'elle avait bu ne l'avait que très peu détendue. Elle détailla rapidement la tenue de la brune et crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter tellement elle était belle. **Allez-y entrez! **Elle se décala pour les laisser passer.

La Reine avait remarqué le regard plein de désir que la jeune femme avait eu en la regardant et s'en amusait beaucoup.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lui tendit un plat bien emballé.

- **J'ai fais une tarte au pomme.** Elle souriait en coin tandis que Tink et les trois jeunes femmes assises sur le canapé roulèrent des yeux en soupirant.

- **Parfait... La soirée commence bien ! **Elle secoua la tête, un peu amusée.** Je vais la mettre dans la cuisine. Allez-y installez vous et servez vous.** Elle leur désigna le salon.

La Fée et la brune allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils en face des autres invitées. Belle leur servit un verre de vin et plaisanta avec Tinker .  
En voyant Snow assisse dans ce canapé, La Reine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sadique en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait tous ce qu'elle avait pu faire à sa fille à cet endroit même.

En revenant de la cuisine, Emma vit le regard et le sourire de Regina et sut tout de suite à quoi elle pensait. Le rouge lui monta au joue et elle proposa :

- **Et si on virait la table basse ? On pourrait mettre des coussins par terre et se mettre en cercle.. C'est plus conviviale**. Elle fut rassurée que tous le monde accepte car à présent, elle ne pouvait plus regarder ce canapé sans avoir de pensées obscènes.

La soirée se déroulait étonnamment bien. Tous le monde buvait à un bon rythme et Ruby, Belle et Tink faisaient tout pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Regina ne disait pas grand chose, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et préférait s'effacer. Emma et sa mère commençait à se détendre tout doucement.

La blonde avait surtout du mal à ne pas déshabiller la brune du regard et celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer des regards discrets plus que suggestif. Savoir qu'elle pouvait exciter le Shérif , alors qu'elle était assise à côté de sa mère, l'amusait et l'émoustillait énormément.

Ruby fit allusion à la courte aventure entre Snow et Whale et tous le monde ,sans exception, avait commencé à rire.

La Fée jugea que le moment était opportun pour mettre en place le plan qu'elle avait conçu avec Henry.

- **Et toi Regina ?** Elle mit la main sur l'épaule de son amie. **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'en presque 30ans tu ne t'ai envoyé que Graham ?**

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit en coin .

- **Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?**

- **Hmm excuse moi mais je me rappelle que quand on vivait au château, tu étais très très ...euh intime avec tes domestiques et avec ta garde personnelle. **Snow était un peu gênée de tenir de tel propos devant son ex belle-mère mais , l'alcool aidant , elle n'avait pas pu garder le silence.

Ruby, Tink et Belle avait éclatée de rire tandis que la blonde avait les yeux écarquillés et que le sourire de la brune s'élargissait.

- **Allez crache le morceau ! **La jeune fée insistait.

- **Bien... Si vous voulez tous savoir, j'ai eu une très brève aventure avec une personne se trouvant dans cette pièce. **Elle souriait presque cruellement, fière de son petit effet.

Emma aurait voulu disparaître là maintenant.  
Elle ne savait pas à quoi l'autre femme jouait mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle but son verre d'un trait et s'en resservit un .

- **Qui ça ?** Belle avait remarqué la réaction de la blonde et ça l'avait intriguée. **Tink ?**

La Fée éclata de rire. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

- **Et puis quoi encore ? On vit déjà ensemble ! Crois moi on partage suffisamment de chose comme ça. **Elle fit un clin d'oeil à sa colocataire.

Celle-ci regarda une à une chacune des jeunes femmes. Elle jubilait de la situation et de la petite torture qu'elle faisait vivre à la mère de son fils.  
Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur Ruby. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre en haussant les sourcils.

Celle-ci était rouge pivoine et bafouilla :

- **Oui bon okay ... C'est moi. Mais on était maudit et le Granny's était désert et on avait bu..**

Emma cracha le liquide qu'elle venait d'avaler et toussa bruyamment. Elle avait naïvement cru être la première expérience homosexuelle de la Reine. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, un fort sentiment de jalousie l'envahit.

Snow et Belle regardait leur amie, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, stupéfaites. Regina souriait victorieusement et Ruby ne savait plus où se mettre

Tink ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça, mais la réaction d'Emma n'avait échappée à personne. Elle avait un coup à jouer.

- **Et toi Emma?** La Fée sourit malicieusement.** Tu as déjà eu des relations avec d'autre femmes ?**

Tous les regards étaient à présent rivés sur elle, au grand soulagement de la jeune louve. Elle finit à nouveau son verre d'un trait et répondit en regardant la Reine droit dans les yeux.

- **Oui, c'est arrivé plusieurs fois en prison.** Elle sourit et se resservit un verre.  
Elle n'avait pas peur de choquer sa mère, elle lui avait déjà faite cette confidence avant de briser la malédiction.

La brune se doutait bien que l'autre femme avait déjà de l'expérience en la matière mais elle se tendit sur ces mots et sa mâchoire se serra.

Belle et Snow n'avaient rien loupés et les réactions des deux jeunes femmes les laissait perplexes.  
Elles venaient d'être envahie par un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu.  
Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir et elle se promirent chacune intérieurement de re-penser à tout ça plus tard.

Tinkerbell était plus que satisfaite. Elle espérait juste que ce soit suffisant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas insister davantage.

Elles poursuivirent la soirée en jouant au poker. Tous le monde était maintenant à l'aise et Regina s'étonna de passer un aussi bon moment en compagnie des autres femmes.

Elle et Snow avait même eu quelque fous-rire complice en se remémorant des souvenirs de leur vie au château. Elles avaient même toute mangé de la tarte aux pommes sans que personne ne craignent pour sa vie.

Après plusieurs parties, aux alentours de 3h du matin, elles finirent par se dire au revoir.  
La Reine avait , évidemment, ruiné tous le monde et , d'un commun accord, elles avaient décidés de repasser une soirée toute ensemble le plus vite possible.

Avant de se quitter, Regina et Emma avaient échangés un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Une petite conversation s'imposait.


	6. Décisions

_Dans ce chapitre, les conséquences de la soirée..  
J'espère que ça vous plaira._  
_Merci encore à tous le monde ! =)_

* * *

Emma avait terriblement mal à la tête. Et légèrement envie de vomir. Elle n'aurait définitivement pas du boire autant.  
Elle entendit des talons claqués dans le couloir et eu l'impression qu'on lui piétinait le cerveau.  
Trop de bruit. Beaucoup trop de bruit.

La brune entra et déposa une grande bouteille d'eau et une boite d'aspirine sur le bureau. Elle soupira en voyant dans quel état se trouvait le shérif.

- **Chuttt putain. **La blonde grogna.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et secoua doucement la tête.

- **Charmant. Prends les aspirines, fini la bouteille et mange léger ce midi. Sois chez moi pour 20h ce soir, Henry sera au cinéma avec Tink.**

Emma releva la tête et lança un regard agacée à la Reine.

- **Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'annoncer que t'as couchée avec Ashley ou Kathryn ?**

La brune sourit en coin et se dirigea vers la porte.

- **Ne sois pas en retard.** Et elle partie sans rien ajouter de plus.

La blonde souffla bruyamment, énervée. Malgré tout, elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau et pris 2 aspirines.

**OoOoOoO  
**  
David et Snow déjeunait au Granny's comme tous les midi. La petite brune était épuisée après sa courte nuit et son mari s'en amusait beaucoup.

- **La soirée était animée alors?**

Elle se remémora rapidement les événements de la nuit dernière et sourit légèrement.

- **Surprenant..! Dans le bon sens! Tink a vraiment eu une bonne idée en invitant Regina..**

- **Vraiment ?** Il avait haussé les sourcils ; surpris et perplexe.

- **Oui vraiment, on s'est bien amusée ! **Elle re pensa aux fous-rires qu'elle a partagé avec son ex-belle mère et sourit franchement. Puis elle se rappela la révélation de Ruby, la réaction d'Emma et les étranges échanges de regards entres elles et la Reine.

David vit sa femme, perdue dans ses pensées, sourire puis froncée les sourcils l'air songeuse.

**- A quoi tu pense ?**

- **Hein quoi ? **Snow sursauta en revenant à la réalité.

- **Je disais , à quoi tu pense? Tu fronçais les sourcils.. **Demanda t'il, curieux et amusé.

- **Oh j'en sais trop rien encore, faudrait que je discute avec Belle... J'aimerais savoir si elle a eu le même étrange pressentiment que moi.**

**- Tu m'intrigue ! Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ? Je peux peut-être aider...**

La brune rit franchement.

- **Hors de question que je te raconte cette soirée ! Et pour le reste, peut-être plus tard. **Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui raconta sa matinée à l'école.

Le jeune homme compris le message et n'insista pas malgré son envie de savoir.

**OoOoOoO**

Tink rejoignit Regina pour le déjeuner. Elles mangeaient ensemble à midi chaque fois que leur emploi du temps leur permettait.

- **Je t'ai pris une salade au poulet ! **Elle la déposa sur le bureau de la brune.

-** Merci. **La Reine lui fit un petit sourire.

- **Alooooors ? Toi et Ruby hein ? Je m'en serais jamais douté ! **La Fée souriait malicieusement.

Regina éclata de rire avant de répondre.

-** C'était il y a tellement longtemps ! Il n'y a rien à en dire...** Et elle commença à manger.

Tink avala une bouchée de son sandwich avant de répondre.

-** En tout cas, Emma avait l'air contrariée.. **Elle sourit en coin.

La brune jeta un regard noir à son amie et soupira.

- **S'il te plaît, ne commence pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu vas toujours au cinéma avec Henry ce soir ?**

La Fée sourit mais n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas la braquer non plus... Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle comptait profiter de l'absence de son fils ce soir.

- **Oui et d'ailleurs, demain il n'a cours que l'après-midi. Une de ses enseignantes est partie en congé maladie aujourd'hui. Donc on ira sûrement manger au Granny's avant de rentrer.**

- **Très bien. Je suppose que tu sais que Blue s'est porté volontaire pour la première expédition au FTL suite au référendum..**

Tink leva les yeux au ciel et souffla bruyamment.

- **Oui et devine qui va se coltiner un couvent entier de Fées à gérer en son absence... ? **Elle était désespérée.

Regina rit discrètement.

- **Je m'étais plutôt imaginé qu'elle t'y enverrait à vrai dire !**

La blonde rit aussi.

- **Tu rigoles ! Elle aurait bien trop peur que je ne revienne jamais !**

- **Oh tu sais, elle ferait mieux de se débarrasser de toi...Tu lui cause plus de soucis qu'autre chose.**

Les deux femmes rirent un instant puis elle terminèrent de manger en discutant tranquillement.

**OoOoOoO**

Snow ne put s'empêcher de passer par la bibliothèque avant de rentrer chez elle.  
Belle était en train d'y faire l'inventaire et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir son amie entrer.

- **Salut ! Je passais par là et j'ai vu que t'étais encore là... J'ai eu envie de passer te dire bonjour. **Elle souriait mais elle était visiblement mal à l'aise.

- **C'est gentil !** **Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! **Elle souriait également, il y avait quelque chose dont elle voulait parler avec son amie mais le sujet était délicat.

Il y a eu un moment de flottement. Elles se regardaient gênées sans oser aborder le sujet qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

Au bout de plusieurs longues et embarrassantes minutes, elles se lancèrent... en même temps.

**- Je me demandais si...**

- **Je voulais savoir..**

Elles rirent légèrement puis répondirent d'une même voix :

- **Toi d'abord !**

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Snow se lança finalement :

- **Je voulais te parler d'hier soir... **Elle hésitait. **Est ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituelle entre.. fin.. **Elle était rouge pivoine et les mots ne sortaient plus. Elle se trouvait ridicule.

-** Emma et Regina ?** En voyant le trouble de son amie, Belle fut soulagée. Elle eu la confirmation que ses soupçons étaient partagées.

La petite brune avait la bouche grande ouverte. Son amie avait trouvé les mots qui lui manquait. Ses doutes se transformaient peu à peu en une réalité.

Une réalité qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir...

- **Tu l'as vu aussi alors.. ?** Elle soupira. **J'espérais me tromper à vrai dire..**

- **Il y a toujours eu une certaine tension entre elles à vrai dire.. **Belle se remémorait toute les altercations entre les deux jeunes femmes. **Et hier, il y avait ces regards et je sais pas.. C'est un peu comme si une alarme s'était allumée dans ma tête.**

C'était exactement ce que l'autre femme avait ressentie.

**- Ce n'est pas qu'une passade n'est-ce pas ? **Au fond d'elle, Snow connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

- **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti en tout cas... Je pense que c'est plus profond que ça. Ça m'a ramenée des années en arrière. **Belle souriait légèrement sur ses souvenirs qui revenait à la surface.

- **Oui.. A vrai dire moi aussi.** Elle souriait aussi puis elle soupira bruyamment et se passa la main dans les cheveux. **Emma est tellement têtue... Et Regina..** Elle cherchait le mot mais aucun ne décrivait suffisamment bien le caractère complexe de son ex belle-mère. **Hé bien, c'est Regina quoi... **Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. **On va devoir s'en mêler hein ?**

- **J'en ai bien peur..**

Elles étaient terriblement embêtées... Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un caractère fort et intervenir dans leur vie privée n'allait pas être une chose aisée.

**OoOoOoO**

Emma se trouvait devant la porte du Manoir. Milles fois sur le chemin elle avait voulu faire demi-tour. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle et Regina avait réussi à éviter toute conversation personnelle . Maintenant que la discussion semblait inévitable, elle était tout simplement terrifiée.

La brune ouvrit rapidement la porte et l'invita à entrer.

- **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Elle avait revêtit son masque de Reine de Glace et la blonde sentit qu'elle avait aussi peur qu'elle.

- **Un jus d'orange si tu as.**

- **Bien sur.**

Elle se retrouvèrent toute les deux debout dans la cuisine. Un verre de cidre pour l'une et du jus de fruit pour l'autre. Elles profitèrent du silence quelque minute. Quelque minute nécessaire pour rassembler leur courage.

Emma y mit finalement fin :

- **Alors, à part Ruby... Qui d'autre ? **La colère, la rancoeur.. C'était des émotions bien plus facile à maîtriser pour elle.

La Reine eu un petit rire amère.

- **Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour parler de ça. **Elle fit mine d'y réfléchir et se mordit la lèvre.** Et puis, la liste est tellement longue.. Tu ne tiendrai pas le choc.** Elle balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

La blesser, ça elle savait le faire mieux que personne.

La blonde déglutit difficilement. Elle savait que c'était de la provocation mais elle brûlait quand même de jalousie. Elle prit sur elle et ne rentra pas dans le conflit.

- **De quoi tu voulais parler ?**

Regina soupira et parla d'une voix douce :

- **Il faut qu'on arrête de faire ça Emma. Tes relations avec les deux idiots qui te servent de prétendants ne me regarde pas. Et ce que je fais ou ce que j'ai pu faire et surtout avec qui...** Elle secoua la tête. **ça ne te concerne pas.**

Le Shérif soupira. Elle savait que la Reine avait raison, bien sur, mais c'était tellement plus difficile que ça.

-** Je sais.. Je suppose que la petite scène d'hier n'est pas passé inaperçue..**

- **Tink se doute de quelque chose.**

Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Personne, jamais, ne devait savoir ce qu'elles ressentaient exactement.

- **On devrait arrêter de.. euh..** Emma baissa la tête, gênée.

- **S'envoyer en l'air dès qu'on se retrouvent seule quelque part ? **Regina haussait les sourcils et souriait en coin.

- **Ouais..** Souffla la blonde presque à regret.

- **Ce serait plus sage en effet.**

Elle se regardèrent un instant et , sans prévenir, Emma plaqua la brune contre le comptoir et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Regina plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et l'attira encore plus contre elle.  
Elle y joignit sa langue et l'entraîna dans un ballet sensuel.

Le Shérif finit par délaisser sa bouche pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, elle savait que c'était un endroit particulièrement sensible chez sa Reine.  
Celle-ci ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand elle sentit les dents de la blonde.

Emma glissa ses mains sous la chemise de la brune et lui murmura :

- **Dis moi.. Comment c'était avec elle ?**

Regina sourit et fut prise d'une violente bouffée de chaleur en s'imaginant raconter ses ébats avec la jeune serveuse à sa partenaire. Mais , derrière cette demande, elle comprit aussi son besoin d'être rassurée.

- **Emma...** Elle prit une voix rauque, sensuelle et féline. **Je n'ai jamais ressentie, avec personne, ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. **Et elle initia un baiser passionné.

C'était tout ce que la blonde avait besoin de savoir.  
Elle glissa une main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, cala une jambe entre les siennes et entreprit de lui relever doucement la jupe.

Malheureusement, elles furent tout un coup interrompue par un bruit de porte qui claque et un joyeux :

- **Mamaaaan ? On est rentrés !**


	7. Préparatifs

_Mon Dieu que de violence envers ce pauvre Henry mdrrrr ! Vous m'avez bien fais rire !_  
_Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si je pense déjà savoir comment vous allez réagir ^^_  
_Mercii encore mille fois pour les reviews, follow, mise en favoris... ça me booste vraiment à poster tous les jours ! :)_

* * *

Emma bondit littéralement en arrière et se retrouva le dos contre le frigo. Regina, bien que surprise et terriblement frustrée, ne mit que quelque seconde pour se re coiffer et reprendre un visage fermé.

Henry déboula dans la cuisine tout excité par le film qu'il venait de voir. Tink arriva quelque seconde après lui.

- **'Man ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Il tentait de refréner un sourire.

- **Oui Emma, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **La Fée, elle, ne dissimulait pas son sourire en coin.

Les deux mères échangèrent un regards et , sans besoin de plus, répondirent d'une même voix :

- **On parlait de ton anniversaire.**

Tinkerbell et le jeune homme avaient haussé les sourcils, amusés par cette réponse en coeur.

- **Et vous ne pouviez pas en parler pendant la journée parce que... ? **Elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

Là encore, sans se concerter, les deux jeunes femmes répondirent ensemble :

- **Parce qu'on a beaucoup de travail.**

Dieu que ces brefs moments de « connexion » pouvaient être pratique !

Regina secoua doucement la tête et ajouta en souriant légèrement :

- **Enfin, je travaille beaucoup. Emma elle...** Elle fit un geste de la main. **Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait de ces journées pour être honnête.**

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- **Qu'est ce que vous avez été voir au cinéma ?**

- Thor 2 ! C'était génial !

La blonde et Henry discutèrent un moment du film avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille.  
Une fois la porte claquée et le jeune garçon dans sa chambre, Regina se tourna vivement vers son amie. Elle la pointa du doigt et lui lança un regard noir.

- **Surtout ne dis rien ! Je vais prendre un bain, bonne nuit !**

Et alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle entendit :

- **A mon humble avis, tu as surtout besoin d'une douche froide chérie ! **Suivit d'un éclat de rire bruyant.

La Reine laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

Le lendemain était le jour de la _Réunion Quotidienne du Conseil_. Aucun sujet précis à l'ordre du jour, chacun devait juste faire un bilan de son secteur et rapporter les petits tracas des habitants.

Regina avait finit sa présentation sur l'état des caisses de la Mairie et sur les prochaines grosses dépenses de la ville.  
Emma avait, elle aussi, fait un petit résumé des problèmes de voisinage en cours et de ce qui était mis en place pour les régler.

C'était maintenant le tour de Blue. Celle-ci était connue pour ses discours à rallonge.

Le Shérif prit son téléphone et envoya discrètement un message :

_« Je peux passer dans ton bureau après la Réunion ? »_

La brune roula des yeux en voyant son portable vibrer.  
Elle répondit le plus discrètement possible :

_«... Pourquoi faire? »_

« Terminer notre conversation d'hier...;)»

Regina releva la tête. La blonde était-elle vraiment en train de l'allumer par texto ?  
Elle croisa son regard et vit que ses yeux était plein de désir.

_« Vraiment Emma ? J'ai du travail et il est hors de question qu'on fasse...ça.. dans mon bureau. »_

La blonde dû se retenir d'éclater de rire.

_« Parce que dans une cellule, au commissariat, c'est tout à fait acceptable.. »_

La Reine rougit instantanément et eu une violente bouffée de chaleur à l'évocation de ce souvenir.  
Ce jour-là, c'est elle qui n'avait pas pu se contrôler et qui s'était jetée sur le Shérif sans aucune retenue.

Belle avait remarquée le petit manège entre les deux femmes et fit un signe discret à Snow.

Celle-ci n'eut aucun doute sur le sujet de leur conversation en voyant le trouble de son ex belle-mère. Ça la mit mal à l'aise mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que sa fille arrivait à faire envoyer des sms à Regina Mills pendant une réunion.

_«Emma ! On était d'accord hier, il faut qu'on arrête. »_

« Et tu semblais d'accord aussi quand j'ai glissé ma main sous ta jupe...»

« Tu es puérile. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que plus on essaye moins y arrive... »

«...On a manqué de discrétion ces derniers jours.»

« Je ne peux pas te contredire... »

« Il faut qu'on se fasse oublier. Au moins quelque jours. »

« Okay mais faut vraiment qu'on discute de l'anniversaire du gamin. C'est samedi prochain et il veut inviter la moitié de la ville ! »

« Très bien ! Passe dans mon bureau après la Réunion alors ! »

« Je savais que tu craquerai ;) »

« Tu es bien trop présomptueuse. »

Elles reposèrent toute deux leur téléphone et tentèrent de se concentrer sur la fin de la Réunion.

A la fin de celle-ci, Regina se leva rapidement et fonça sur Snow :

- **As-tu un peu de temps devant toi ? **Elle souriait et tentait de paraître aimable et avenante.

- **Euh oui.. Pourquoi ?** Snow était, malgré elle, méfiante et sur la réserve.

- **Emma et moi...** Elle sourit à la blonde qui venait de s'approcher puis reporta son attention sur la petite brune. **Aurions besoin d'aide pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire d'Henry.**

Le Shérif écarquilla les yeux puis fusilla la Reine du regard.

- **Oh oui bien sur ! Avec plaisir !** Snow était heureuse que Regina lui demande de l'aide. Les choses étaient vraiment entrain de changer.

Emma sourit à sa mère et , sans lâcher Regina du regard, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro :

- **Neal ? Réunion familiale dans le bureau de Regina. Dans 5 minutes. Grouille toi !**

Elle raccrocha et sourit à la Reine.  
Celle-ci luttait pour retenir la montée de colère qui la submergeait et garder le sourire. Elle se retourna vers la jeune Fée, sachant que celle-ci écoutait discrètement la conversation.

- **Tink ? Tu viens aussi. Je crois savoir qu'Henry t'as fais part d'une liste de choses qu'il souhaite recevoir.**

Elle comptait sur son amie pour l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle.

-** Oui bien sur ! **Elle n'aurait, de toute façon, rater ça pour rien au monde.

**OoOoOoO**

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans le bureau de la brune à tenter d'organiser l'anniversaire du jeune garçon. Ils avaient pensé le fêter au Granny's mais, au vu de la liste des invités, il avait été convenu que ça se fera au Manoir de Regina.

Neal se comportait avec Emma comme s'ils formaient un couple. Il n'arrêtait pas de multiplier les gestes affectifs et , celle-ci ne faisait rien pour le repousser. C'était particulièrement agaçant et Regina était sur le point d'exploser.  
Elle avait juste voulu donner une bonne leçon à la blonde et, maintenant, la situation lui échappait complètement.  
Elle se sentait fragile et terriblement impuissante. C'était juste insupportable.

Tink cherchait un moyen de calmer son amie avant qu'elle n'en vienne au boule de feu... Puis elle eu une idée. Une idée qui l'amusait énormément.

Cela faisait près de 40 Minutes qu'ils discutaient et ils en étaient seulement à établir une liste d'activité.

- **Pourquoi pas un stand de tir à l'arc ? **Snow savait que son petit-fils était fasciné par tous ce qui faisait penser au FTL.

- **Ouais c'est une super idée , il adorera ça !** Neal passa son bras autour de la taille d'Emma et la ramena contre son flanc.****

La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'accord et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- **On ne tire pas à l'arc dans mon jardin.** Regina était appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés, le regard noir.

Tinkerbell, elle, était assise sur ce même bureau juste à côté d'elle. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos de la Reine et commença à y appliquer de douces caresses.

- **Ils pourraient tirer dos au pommier ? Si on les tient à l'oeil, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis**. La Fée avait parlé d'une voix douce en positionnant son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de Regina sans enlever la main de son dos.

La brune comprit directement le petit manège de son amie et lui en était vraiment reconnaissante. Elle lui sourit tendrement, déposa une main sur sa cuisse, et répondit sans la quitter des yeux :****

- Je suppose que oui, ça peut se faire.

Snow était complètement perdue. Sa fille et Neal avait l'air très proche et , maintenant, Tinkerbell et Regina semblait être bien plus que des amies !  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une conversation avec la Fée.. Et aussi avec Belle.

Emma s'était tendue sur ces signes flagrants d'intimité. Elle avait voulu se venger du comportement de la brune et elle se retrouvait prise à son propre piège.  
Souvent, elle s'était demandé s'il y avait déjà eu plus que de l'amitié entre les deux femmes... La réponse ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait furieusement envie de cogner sur Tink.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des différents cadeaux qu'ils comptaient offrir et du menu. Snow avait proposé d'aider Regina à cuisiner et , à la surprise générale, elle avait acceptée.

La Reine n'avait pas retirée sa main de la cuisse de Tinkerbell et celle-ci lui caressait tendrement la nuque.  
Au fil de la discussion, elles se lançaient « discrètement » des regards pleins de désir.

Emma n'avait pas décollée de Neal et elle le laissait glisser la main dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Les deux femmes bouillonnaient chacune de rage, envahit par une jalousie qu'elles ne contrôlaient pas. Elles se lançaient des regards lourd de sous-entendu, plein de promesse de vengeance.

Tous le monde s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de Regina. Juste avant de sortir, Emma pris la main de Neal et jeta un dernier regard sur la brune en pleine discussion avec la Fée.

L'anniversaire d'Henry promettait d'être mouvementé.


	8. L'anniversaire d'Henry

_Voilà l'anniversaire d'Henry ! Ce chapitre est légèrement M à la fin. J'avoue que j'étais vachement stressée à l'idée d'écrire ce genre de scène _  
_donc on verra bien si ça vous plait ^^_  
_Merci encore à tous pour les reviews etc ! Vous êtes juste géniaux !_

* * *

Snow avait attendue Tinkerbell à la sortie du bureau de Regina. Ce qu'elle avait vu était trop perturbant pour qu'elle attende avant d'interroger son amie.

- **Hé ! T'es encore là ?** La Fée avait l'air surprise mais elle savait exactement pourquoi la brune était là.

- **Oui, je me suis dis qu'on pourrais faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble !**

- **Super, justement je vais jusqu'à l'école! Je dois récupérer Henry.**

A vrai dire, le jeune garçon pouvait très bien rentrer tout seul mais elle avait besoin de lui parler.

- **Alooooors ?** Elle lui fit un petit sourire complice. **Toi et Regina hein ?**

C'était plus fort qu'elle, sans pouvoir le retenir, la Fée éclata de rire.

- **Snow je t'en prie ! Regina est terriblement sexy mais je suis complètement hétéro !** Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

- **Mais euh..** La jeune femme était confuse. **Pendant la réunion.. Vous aviez l'air plutôt... Intime.**

- **C'est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus. Neal et Emma avait l'air intime aussi hein ?**

Elle avait un petit sourire en coin.

Snow fronça les sourcils. Elle garda le silence pendant quelque minute , réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie, avant de répondre :

- **Dis... Tu sais quelque chose pas vrai ?**

Tink ne quittait pas son petit sourire.

- **Hmm, à quel sujet ?**

La brune roula des yeux et soupira :

- **Emma et Regina...**

La Fée se retourna vers son amie, elles étaient arrivées devant l'école et Henry n'allaient pas tarder à sortir.

- **Si tu veux mon avis... Elles sont complètement dingues l'une de l'autre.** Elle prit un air attristée. **Mais elles ne l'admettront jamais.**

Snow se sentait maintenant investie d'une mission. Alors qu'Henry s'approchait, elle rétorqua plus motivée que jamais :

- **Sauf si je m'en mêle ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe !**

Tink bataillait avec elle-même pour garder une mine peu convaincue et dissimuler un sourire.

- **Mouais...** Elle haussa les épaules. **On verra bien.**

Henry salua sa grand-mère et parti en direction du Manoir avec la Fée.

**- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? **Il ne cachait pas son excitation.

- **Étonnamment bien ! Ton plan marche à merveille.. On peut pas le nier, t'es bien le fils de l'Evil Queen et le petit-fils de Rumpelstiltskin ! **Elle sourit en voyant la fierté sur le visage du jeune garçon.

- **Donc Grand-mère et Belle sont au courant ? **

- **Oui et Snow a décidé d'en faire une affaire personnelle ! **Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- **Parfait ! Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien elle.** Il souriait largement.

- **Je pense que ça aiderait si tu pouvais garder Neal éloigné d'Emma lors de ton anniversaire.**

Le visage d'Henry s'illumina. Une mission secrète rien que pour lui, ça allait être le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie !

- **Okay ! Je m'en occupe !**

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au Manoir et le jeune garçon donna ses dernières recommandations à Tinker.

**OoOoOoO**

Le reste de la semaine fut largement dédié aux préparatifs de l'anniversaire d'Henry.  
Snow et Regina avaient passée beaucoup de temps à cuisiner ensemble. Évidemment, il y eu quelque dispute mais elles s'en étaient bien sortis. On était la veille de la fête et elles finissaient de préparer l'énorme gâteau.

- **Tu as revu Emma depuis la discussion dans ton bureau ? **Snow avait pris un ton détaché.

- **Non.** La Reine était sèche, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler du Shérif.

Snow marchait sur des oeufs, elle ne voulait pas l'énerver.

-** Vous vous entendez mieux depuis Neverland, c'est super pour Henry.**

- **Je suppose qu'avoir un but commun nous a permis de mettre nos différents de côté.. **Elle repensa fugacement à leur expédition dans le monde de Pan. C'est là qu'elle avait couché avec Emma pour la première fois... Et juste après, celle-ci avait embrassé Hook.

- **Je me rappelle de quand j'ai rencontré David..** Elle rit légèrement et secoua la tête. **Il m'énervait tellement ! J'aurais pu le tuer je crois !**

Regina avait écarquillé les yeux. Elle tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître.

- **Bien que t'imaginer tenter de tuer ce très cher Charming soit tout à fait plaisant, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Emma et moi.**

- **Je ne sais pas.. **Snow avait un sourire malicieux. **A toi de me le dire.** Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ex belle-mère et vit que celle-ci allait s'emporter. **Oh le gâteau est cuit !**

Elles le décorèrent en silence, Snow ne voulait pas trop insister. Elle espérait juste que le message était passé.

**OoOoOoO**

L'anniversaire d'Henry était particulièrement réussi. La grande majorité de la ville faisait joyeusement la fête dans le jardin de Regina et le jeune garçon était très heureux.

Emma jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils, il était en plein concours de tire à l'arc avec son père et son grand-père.  
Elle-même était en grande conversation avec Belle, celle-ci lui racontait l'époque où elle avait craqué pour le Dark One et à quel point ça avait été difficile d'assumer son coup de foudre pour le méchant de l'histoire.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Regina interrompre sa conversation avec Tink et rentrer dans la maison.  
Elle s'excusa auprès de Belle et rentra, elle aussi, à l'intérieur.

La brune était en train de sortir des jus de fruit du frigo quand elle sentit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se retrouva entraîner dans le couloir et plaquée violemment contre le mur. Elle voulut dire quelque chose pour repousser la blonde mais les lèvres de celle-ci furent plus rapide.  
Malgré elle, elle répondit au baiser puis repoussa la jeune femme.

- **Si tu as des besoins à assouvir, vas retrouver Neal. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition quand ça t'arrange. **Elle était en colère et blessée.

- **C'est toi qui dit ça ?!** La blonde avait besoin de vider son sac. **Vous deviez bien vous marrer toi et ta super coloc' hein ?! C'est quoi le délire? Ça vous excite de jouer avec moi ?!**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

- **Tu n'es pas très perspicace... Dire que c'est ça qui nous sert de Shérif. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Tink et moi. C'était juste pour..** Elle baissa la tête.

- **Me rendre jalouse ? **Emma eut un rire amère.

Regina hocha la tête, elle se sentait stupide.

- **Il n'y a rien non plus entre Neal et moi... Depuis longtemps à vrai dire. On est juste amis.. **Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder la brune dans les yeux.

- **Oh. Donc tout ce cinéma dans mon bureau c'était.. ?** La Reine haussait les sourcils, perplexe.

- **Du cinéma... Je voulais juste me venger.**

Leur regards se croisèrent et elle rirent toute les deux. Elles s'étaient comportées comme des adolescentes.

Regina pris un visage plus soucieux et se remit dos au mur en entraînant Emma contre elle.  
Elle mit ses deux mains autour du cou de la blonde et celle-ci mis ses mains sur les hanches de la brune.  
Front contre front, Regina frotta doucement son nez à celui de la blonde et lui chuchota :

**- Ta mère se doute de quelque chose. Hier soir, elles nous a comparé à sa relation avec ton père.**

-** Belle aussi. Elle m'a parlé de sa relation avec Rumple pendant des heures.**

La Reine caressa tendrement la nuque du shérif et soupira :

-** Emma... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.. Une vie de couple, une relation.. Je ne pourrais pas. **Elle avait peur de la blesser mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

- **Je sais. Je ne pourrais pas non plus. L'engagement et tous ce que ça implique.. J'ai déjà donné.**

Elle haussa les sourcils et ajouta en souriant: **Et puis, de ce qu'on raconte, tu n'es pas vraiment un modèle de fidélité...**

Elles rirent doucement l'une contre l'autre.

- **Elles ne vont pas nous lâcher...** Regina était agacée , ne supportant pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée.

- **Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser. **Souffla la blonde.

**- Oh. **Elle haussa les sourcils.** J'ai peut-être quelque truc en réserve dans ce cas.**

- **Tu n'es pas sérieusement entrain de proposer de les assassiner hein ?**

- **Un sommeil éternel alors ? Un peu cliché et il faudra en donner à Rumple et à David aussi.. Mais c'est terriblement efficace.** La brune était songeuse.

- **T'es vraiment une putain de sociopathe ...** La blonde riait malgré elle. **Non, on va s'en débarrasser sans attenter à la vie de quelqu'un.**

**- Ça va être compliqué.**

**- On trouvera.**

**- Bon.**

Regina repoussa Emma et tentait de se dégager du mur. **Il faut qu'on y retourne.**

La blonde avait froncée les sourcils. Elle repoussa La Reine contre le mur sans ménagement.

- **On est pas à 10 min près. **Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

- **Emma...** Elle tentait de lui parler entre deux baisers. **On ne peut pas. Faire ça. Ici.**

- **Tais-toi. **Elle empoigna les fesses de la brune et la souleva tout en la gardant coincée contre le mur. Elle avait ce besoin presque vitale de lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Besoin également d'évacuer la pression accumuler ces derniers jours.

Regina entoura machinalement les jambes autour de la taille d'Emma et enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux.

La blonde lui arracha violemment sa culotte et lui lécha sensuellement le cou. La Reine tenta une dernière fois de l'arrêter, par principe.

- **Tu te rends compte que n'importe qui pourrait rentrer et nous voir ?!**

Emma releva la tête, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brune et sourit en coin :

- **Ose me dire que ça ne t'excites pas et j'arrête immédiatement.**

Regina était terriblement excitée et elle n'avait plus la force ou l'envie de lutter. Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa la jeune femme.

Le Shérif n'en demandait pas plus. Elle introduit directement deux doigts dans le vagin très humide de la brune, faisant rouler son clitoris sous son pouce à chaque pénétration.

La Reine s'agrippait désespérément à Emma, tentant difficilement de retenir ses gémissement.  
Elle aurait vraiment pu devenir dingue là. Elle entendait le rire et les bruits de conversation de ses invités et c'était terriblement excitant.

- **Alors...?** Emma augmenta le rythme de ses pénétrations. **Tu veux toujours que j'arrête ?**

Regina perdait pied, au bord de l'orgasme.

- **Emma.. S'il te plaît.. **Elle avait pris une voix rauque, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de phrases excitait terriblement son amante.

Et Emma était prête à se damner pour ça. Pour entendre sa Reine la supplier.  
Elle augmenta encore le rythme de ses mouvements et lui mordilla l'oreille. C'en était trop pour Regina. Elle étouffa un ultime gémissement en se mordant la lèvre et trembla doucement contre la blonde.

Elles restèrent comme ça encore quelques secondes puis Emma sortit lentement ses doigts de la brune et les lécha sensuellement avant de la re déposer sur le sol.

- **Désolée, vas falloir que tu te passe de culotte le reste de la journée.** Amusée et taquine, elle ramassa ce qui restait du sous-vêtement de la Reine et le fourra dans sa poche.

Regina s'était déjà rhabillée et coiffée. A nouveau présentable, elle se retourna vers la blonde en soupirant :

- **T'es vraiment impossible ! **

- **T'adore ça ! **Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers le jardin. **N'oublie pas les jus de fruit !**  
**  
**


	9. Discussions

_Ce soir c'est le retour de OUAT ! Bon je vous apprends rien mais ça fait du bien ! =)_  
_Merci merci merci encore pour toute vos reviews, favoris, etc.. Vous n'imaginez pas combien ça me touche !_  
_J'espère que cette suite vous plaire_

* * *

Regina faisait les 100 pas dans le bureau du Shérif. La blonde, elle, était assise derrière son bureau, les pieds sur celui-ci.

**- Un sort d'oubli ?**

- **On ne va pas leur effacer la mémoire ! Et puis quoi encore ?!**

Emma avait les yeux écarquillés.

**- Il ne s'agit que d'un effacement partiel.. N'exagère pas. **La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Comment je dois te le dire ? PAS DE MAGIE !**

Elle en avait franchement marre.

-** Bien alors trouve une solution !**

Emma repose ses jambes sur le sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle souffla bruyamment avant de répondre.  
**  
- On pourrait pas juste leur dire la vérité ? Ils pourraient comprendre..**

Regina haussa les sourcils et roula des yeux, manifestement agacée.

**- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à discuter avec toi, Princesse. Non, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ça sous-entendrait qu'ils aient un cerveau et qu'ils sachent s'en servir.**

La blonde était légèrement amusée mais tentait de ne pas le montrer.

- **C'est pas logique.. Je pensais que si un jour ma mère apprenait que.. fin.. qu'on s'étaient physiquement rapprochées.. Elle péterait un câble. Pas qu'elle jouerait à la marieuse ou je sais pas quoi..** Elle était quelque peu déboussolée.

- **Non en fait c'est typique. Ta mère s'est fixée comme objectif de gâcher ma vie de toute les manières possibles et imaginables. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle souhaite qu'on finisse en couple c'est parce qu'elle sait que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie!**

Regina ressemblait à ces théoriciens du complot, complètement parano.

Emma éclata de rire.

- **Là c'est toi qui exagère carrément. Peut-être qu'elle veut juste qu'on soient heureuses.. Si on leur explique calmement que ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaite et que, en aucun cas, ça nous rendra heureuse.. Ils lâcheront l'affaire.**

La brune secoua la tête, désespérée.

- **C'est ridicule. Les histoires d'Henry te sont monté à la tête.**

La blonde se leva et fit le tour du bureau. Elle s'appuya sur celui-ci et attira la Reine contre elle.  
Contre ses lèvres, elle murmura :

**- Peut-être.. Mais on va quand même essayer.**

Regina savait que le Shérif essayait de l'amadouer mais, malgré ça, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, son coeur se gonfla de bonheur.

**- Tu es tellement naïve..**

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elles savaient qu'elles regretteraient de s'être encore laissée aller. Mais elles avaient besoin d'un peu de réconfort.  
La brune se recula finalement.

- **Je retourne travailler, parle à ta mère. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je prends les choses en main.**

Et elle sortit rapidement du bureau.

Emma devait justement retrouver sa mère au Granny's pour déjeuner. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que celle-ci était accompagnée de Tinkerbell. Bien, ça s'annonçait gênant.

Elles commandèrent chacune leur plat et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout de 10min, Snow se lança:

-** Chérie , écoute il faut que je te parle.** Elle avait ce grand sourire maternelle étrangement réconfortant.

Tink ne disait rien mais elle était stressée. Elle savait que la blonde avait tendance à réagir au quart de tour et elle craignait que la discussion dégénère .

- **Maman, toi écoute moi. **Elle l'avait appelé comme ça délibérément, espérant que celle-ci soit plus réceptive. **Je sais de quoi tu veux parler. **Elle prit une grande inspiration, Snow et Tink étaient surprises et suspendues à ses lèvres. **Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez ni ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser ça mais... Il n'y a rien entre Regina et moi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai sauvée la sienne. C'est la mère de mon fils, parfois je vais jusqu'à la considérer comme une amie mais ça ne va pas et ça n'ira jamais plus loin.**

- **Tu couche avec toute tes amies ? Ou c'est juste parce que c'est la mère de ton fils ? **Tink souriait en coin.

Snow, elle, avala sa gorgée de thé de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

- **Tu as couché avec elle ?!**

**- Chuutt ! Arrête de hurler !**

Malgré elle, Emma était rassurée. C'était plus le genre de réaction auxquelles elle s'attendait.

- **Mais enfin Emma !** La brune était vraiment choquée. **Tu ne peux pas traiter ton True Love comme un vulgaire sex-friend ou un plan cul ou que sais-je encore !**

Le Shérif ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- **Emma ?** La Fée bougea une main devant ses yeux. **Je pense qu'on la perdue.**

- **Mon quoi ? **Elle était totalement sonnée.

- **Chérie c'est une magie terriblement puissante... Elle laisse des traces, vibrent dans l'air. Ça se ressent quand vous êtes ensemble. Je ne dis pas que je suis ravie mais c'est votre destinée. Tu ne dois pas lutter contre ça. **Elle parlait doucement, tentant de rassurer sa fille. **C'est une bonne chose. Et c'est romantique dans un sens, La Savior et L'Evil Queen.  
**  
Emma grimaça et serra la mâchoire. Rien ne se passait comme prévue. Peut-être qu'il fallait envisager un sort d'oubli finalement.

- **Être destinée à quelque chose ne sous-entend pas qu'on en ait envie. Je ne vais pas me forcer à être avec quelqu'un parce que vous l'avez décidée ou que je ne sais quel magie à décidé pour moi ! Je ne veux pas me mettre en couple et vivre une grande histoire d'amour de conte de fée ! Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Ce monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Et Regina ne veut pas de tous ça non plus !** Elle inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre son calme. **S'il vous plaît. Laissez nous gérer notre vie comme on l'entend.**

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête en silence et Emma quitta le restaurant sans rien ajouter.

-** Hé bien.. Ça aurait pu mieux se passer.** Tink était embêtée. Elle avait espérée que cette discussion suffirait.

- **En fait, ça s'est très bien passé.** Snow souriait et La Fée lui lança un regard interrogateur. **Je connais Emma, je sais qu'elle est têtue. Mais elle a dit « nous » , « notre vie »... Elle a parlé au nom de Regina. C'est loin d'être perdue.**

OoOoOoO

En sortant du Granny's, Emma percuta Hook.

- **Désolée. **Elle s'apprêtait à repartir.

-** Amour, attends ! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te contrarie... Je me trompe ?**

- **Ça ne te regarde.**

Elle souffla bruyamment.

- **C'est juste. Mais ça te ferait du bien de t'amuser un peu..** Il la regarda d'un air enjôleur et lui fit un clin d'oeil. **Toi et moi, Rabbit Hole ce soir ?**

Emma réfléchit rapidement, le pirate n'avait pas tort. Faire la fête lui changerait au moins les idées.

- **Okay, je t'y retrouve à 23h.** Et elle partit sans attendre sa réponse.

Quand Regina rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle trouva Tink apprêtée et maquillée ; prête à sortir.  
Elle déposa son manteau dans l'entrée et enleva ses talons.

- **Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

- **La question, c'est où est-ce qu'on va ?**

La Fée souriait en coin.

- **Excuse-moi ?**

-** Vas te changer, on va au Rabbit Hole ce soir ! Et pas 3h s'il te plaît !**

Elle avait appris que Emma et Hook y allait ce soir. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter. Elle voulait absolument qu'elle et Regina y soit avant eux.

- **Pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai juste envie de prendre un bain. Amuse toi bien.** Elle monta les escaliers en espérant que son amie n'insiste pas.

-** Regina ! Ce n'est pas une question ! Je t'ai rendu service la dernière fois dans ton bureau, avec Neal et Emma.** La brune leva les yeux au ciel, elle se savait piégée. **Tu m'en dois une ! T'as 15min, ne traîne pas.** La Fée lui fit un clin d'oeil.

La Reine ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle monta dans sa chambre et redescendit 15min plus tard habillée d'une robe noir, courte, très sexy. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, laissant des mèches de cheveux tombée de part et d'autre de son visage.

Emma et Hook arrivèrent 1h30 plus tard. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux jeunes femmes déjà pas mal éméchées qui dansaient collé-serré avec de beaux jeunes hommes.

Tink, elle, les avait vu. Elle attendit qu'ils aient fini leur consommation et qu'ils soient sur la piste de danse pour attirer son amie vers le bar.  
Après deux shot de tequila chacune, elle lui montra le couple du doigt.

- **Hé, ce serait pas Emma et Hook là bas ?**

Ils dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre mais chaque fois que le pirate descendait sa main sur les fesses de sa partenaire, celle-ci le repoussait.  
Quand il essayait de l'embrasser, elle tournait la tête en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- **En effet.** La Reine s'enfila encore deux shot en regardant le couple danser.

Tink fit un signe à Hook et celui-ci s'excusa 2 minutes auprès de la blonde pour aller saluer votre amie.

- **Tink !** Il la prit dans ses bras. **Majesté !** Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

- **Hook.** La brune ne lui prêtait aucune attention, les yeux rivés sur le shérif qui se déhanchait sur la piste.

-** Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Emma ? **La Fée lui parla sur le ton de la confidence.

-** Bof. Elle est assez fermée ces derniers temps... Je pensais que l'alcool et la musique l'aiderait à se détendre mais ça marche pas des masses.. **Il commanda un verre de rhum qu'il vida d'un trait.

- **Vous ne savez pas vous y prendre c'est tout. **La brune buvait maintenant un cocktail sans lâcher Emma du regard.

- **Ah parce que Sa Majesté croit pouvoir faire mieux peut-être?** Son ton était sarcastique et il avait relevé un sourcil.

Regina roula des yeux avant de répondre :

- **C'est évident.**

- **Bien. Dans ce cas je vous met au défi .**

**- C'est ridicule.**

Elle secouait la tête.

- **Vous vous débinez.**

- **Je vous demande pardon ?**

Tink jubilait, c'était parfait ! Les méchants de cette ville étaient tellement prévisible !

- **Vous vous amusez à critiquer mais quand il s'agit de se bouger, y'a plus personne ! Vous avez peur de vous ridiculiser c'est tout. **Le pirate était sur de lui ; si Emma résistait à son charme naturel, il était clair qu'elle résisterait à tous le monde.

- **Nous verrons bien.** Elle termina son verre et se dirigea majestueusement vers la piste de danse.

Sans attendre, elle se colla dans le dos de la blonde et dansa sensuellement contre elle. D'abord surprise, celle-ci reconnut le parfum de Regina et, l'alcool aidant, décida de se laisser aller.

La brune laissa ses mains se promener partout sur le corps de son Shérif et, après avoir jeté un regard au pirate, elle déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et entreprit de lui faire un suçon. Elle voulait marquer son territoire, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Emma avait chaud et La Reine n'arrangeait rien. Sous une impulsion, elle se retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement sans s'arrêter de danser.

Hook avait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte au point de s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était un spectacle particulièrement excitant et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Tink, elle, souriait satisfaite.

La soirée était définitivement bien partie.


	10. Une nuit riche en évènement

_Saluut tous le monde !_  
_Alors vous avez aimé le premier épisode de la reprise ? :D_

_Voilà la suite, vous aurez le prochain chapitre jeudi._  
_Merci encore à tous de me lire et de me faire part de vos commentaires, c'est génial !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à danser sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, oubliant totalement les gens autour d'elles. Regina était maintenant dos à Emma, se déhanchant félinement contre elle. De temps en temps, elles échangeaient de position en s'embrassant passionnément chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient face à face.  
La blonde ne répondait plus de rien, la température ne cessait de grimper et elle aurait pu lui faire l'amour,là, dans cette salle pleine de monde.

- **Il se passe quoi là ?** Hook était complètement perdu.

- **Il me semble que tu as défié l'Evil Queen et que tu as perdu.** Tink s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

- **Mais comment ça se fait qu'Emma se laisse faire aussi facilement ?! **Il vida son verre et secoua la tête.

- **Regina a pour habitude de toujours obtenir ce qu'elle veut. C'est son truc, c'est comme ça.** Elle sourit en coin. **Et, je trouve qu'Emma est loin de se laisser faire.** Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le couple danser. **Elle est plutôt entreprenante non ?**

Le capitaine grimaça devant l'évidence. Il avait perdu cette bataille mais rien n'était fini.

La Reine souriait en sentant sa partenaire de plus en plus pressante. Mais, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle souvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle prit Emma par la main et l'emmena doucement vers le bar.

La réalité rattrapa la blonde quand elle vit Hook et Tink au bar. L'une souriant largement et l'autre était clairement vexé. Merde...Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?!  
Elle se tourna vers Regina et celle-ci lui tendit un verre ,sans lui lâcher la main, puis s'adressa au pirate.

- **Je vous l'avais dit.** Elle souriait, victorieuse.

- **Vous avez profitez de la situation, elle est ivre.** Marmonna le pirate.

- **Oh , je vous en prie.** Elle secoua la tête sans cesser de sourire. **Ne soyez pas mauvais perdant, elle l'était déjà quand vous avez essayer.**

- **Euh ? On m'explique ? **Le Shérif ne comprenait rien du tout.

- **Ils font un genre de concours pour savoir qui te mettra dans son lit le plus vite. En résumé. Pour l'instant, Regina gagne.** Tink passait vraiment une excellente soirée.

- **Sérieusement ?!** Elle les fixait, incrédule. Elle se retrouvait déjà coincée au milieu de la rivalité entre Neal et Hook... Alors si en plus Regina s'y ajoutait ! **Vous êtes de grand taré !**

Regina et le pirate fusillait la Fée du regard.

- **Ce n'est pas ça Amour. Elle m'a provoqué. **Il montra La Reine du doigt. **Tu sais comment elle est ! Elle se croit toujours meilleure que les autres !**

- **Et je viens de démontrer que c'est bien le cas.**

Emma la fusilla du regard mais Regina gardait son air amusée.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme si j'étais un putain de trophée ! **L'alcool augmentait considérablement sa colère. Elle vida son verre et chercha à retirer sa main de celle de Regina mais celle-ci la retenait fermement.

La Reine souffla et plaqua Emma contre le bar. Elle lui tint les poignets, posa son front contre son front et lui parla doucement en frottant son nez contre le sien :

- **Chérie calme toi... S'il te plaît.**

Hook se tourna vers Tink et lui murmura à voix basse :

- **J'ai rêvée ou elle l'a appelé « Chérie » ?**

- **Tu l'appelles bien « Amour »... **Elle roula les yeux. **Il semblerait que l'alcool rendent notre Reine aussi mièvre que toi.**

Au fond, la Fée savait que son plan était risqué mais elle pensait que si les jeunes femmes étaient obligés de se battre l'une pour l'autre, peut-être qu'elles seraient prête à assumer ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Emma tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de la brune. Elle se sentait utilisée et voulait juste partir.

**- Je ne suis pas ton putain de jouet Regina ! Ni le sien !**

- **Je sais et je ne joue pas avec toi. Mais il était hors de question que je laisse ce pirate penser qu'il avait plus de chances avec toi que moi.**

- **Alors quoi ?! C'est une compétition ?! **La blonde avait du mal à gérer ses émotions. Elle était en colère contre la Reine mais elle avait aussi une furieuse envie de lui enlever tous ces vêtements. Et être collée contre elle ne l'aidait pas du tout.

- **Plus maintenant. Il est clair qu'on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie.** Regina avait haussé un sourcil, souriant malgré elle. Elle avait donné une bonne leçon au pirate, peut importe les conséquences.

Emma repoussa la brune sans ménagement. Sa tête tournait, elle était énervée et excitée et elle avait trop chaud.

Elle regarda Hook qui souriait largement, content que la Reine se prenne une veste.

- **Je vais rentrer. **Elle vit que la brune était déçue mais elle ne chercha pas à la retenir.  
Quelque part, ça la touchait. L'autre femme la respectait suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir à tout prix la contrôler.  
Elle commença à s'éloigner mais , sur une impulsion, elle se retourna et ajouta :

- **Regina ? Raccompagne moi s'il te plaît.**

La Reine sourit en coin, fit un clin d'oeil victorieux à Hook et marcha majestueusement en direction de la blonde.

- **Avec plaisir. **Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du Shérif et l'emmena rapidement à l'extérieur.

Hook soupira, dépité. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en compétition avec la Reine. Pour lui, elle cherchait juste à le contrarier. Après tout, mettre des bâtons dans les roues des autres avaient toujours été une de ses activités favorites.  
Néanmoins, ça l'énervait de voir qu'elle arrivait à faire en quelque minute ce qu'il s'acharnait à faire depuis des mois.

La Fée regarda son ami et soupira. Elle voulait aussi l'aider à tirer un trait sur la blonde avant qu'il ne s'attache trop.

**- Tu devrais laisser tomber..**

**- Jamais. Maintenant c'est une question d'honneur.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Foutu pirate et sa fierté . Elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui aussi.. Peut-être lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être Ruby.

**OoOoOoO**

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de la blonde. Elle avait fait tous le chemin sans se lâcher la main et sans échanger un seul mot.

Emma mit la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Regina.

- **Tu es fière de toi n'est ce pas ?**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le Shérif à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte fermée, elle la plaqua contre celle-ci et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

- **Arrête de parler. Tu sais faire tellement d'autre chose avec ta bouche..**. Elle lui effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts et déboutonna le pantalon de la blonde. **Promis, on se disputera demain.**

Et Emma lâcha prise. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, son désir était trop fort.

Elle attira Regina contre elle, passa une main dans son dos et dézippa sa robe tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

La Reine sourit en sentant sa robe tombée sur le sol. Elle attrapa le t-shirt de la blonde et le déchira sans ménagement.  
Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Emma retira ses chaussures et enleva rapidement son pantalon et sa culotte pendant que la brune lui dégrafait son soutien-gorge. Elle fit pareil avec le sien et voulut retirer ses talons.

- **Non. Garde-les.** Le Shérif avait les yeux noir de désir et Regina fut parcourut par un long frisson.

Elle mit ses mains autour du cou de la blonde et lui empoigna les cheveux d'une main. Haussant un sourcil suggestif, elle se mordit la lèvre et murmura sensuellement :

- **On a des idées mal placées, Miss Swan ?**

Emma avait un regard de prédateur, elle ne contrôlait plus rien depuis longtemps. Elle souleva Regina qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et sentit les talons de celle-ci lui rentrer dans les cuisses, ce qui l'excita encore plus.

- **Oh, vous n'avez même pas idée.. Votre Majesté.**

Elle allongea la brune sur le canapé, arracha son string et plaça directement sa tête entre ses cuisses. Elle commença par lui mordiller l'intérieur des jambes puis s'approcha doucement de l'intimité de Sa Reine.

Regina ne put retenir de puissants gémissements quand elle sentit la langue de la blonde lui titiller le clitoris. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux, appuya sur sa tête pour qu'elle y aille plus fort. Mais Emma prenait son temps, profitant des moindres soupirs qu'elle lui arrachait , s'amusant à la rendre dingue de plaisir.

Quand elle vit qu'elle ne tenait plus, elle remonta et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand elle sentit les ongles de la brune parcourir son dos, elle enfonça deux doigts dans son vagin et entreprit un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Regina ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle inversa leur position et se retrouva à califourchon sur la blonde. Emma arrêta tout mouvement et la brune se mit à se déhancher sur ses doigts, imprimant son propre rythme. C'était un spectacle terriblement excitant et la blonde commença à caresser furieusement la poitrine de la Reine avec sa main de libre.

La brune sentait que sa partenaire était au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Sans s'encombrer de préliminaires, elle la pénétra avec deux doigts sans cesser de bouger au dessus d'elle. Emma gémit bruyamment, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait. Elle sut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à jouïr quand elle sentit les dents de Regina dans son cou. Elle recommença alors à bouger à l'intérieur de la Reine, augmentant le rythme des pénétrations et , quelques secondes plus tard, c'est dans un parfait ensemble qu'elles atteignirent le septième ciel.

Elles restèrent collée l'une contre l'autre quelque minute. Emma lui caressait doucement le dos et Regina déposait une multitude de petits baisers dans son cou.  
Finalement, la brune finit par se lever et alla ramasser sa robe.

- **Où tu vas ? **Emma s'était légèrement redressée en la regardant faire.

Regina se retourna et haussa les sourcils avant de répondre froidement :

- **Chez moi. **

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il était 5h30.

- **On doit se lever dans 2h, reste dormir ici.** Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans attendre de réponse.

La Reine roula des yeux mais finit par la suivre après avoir retirée ses talons. Dans le lit, elles se collèrent, face à face, l'une à l'autre. Emma déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura en souriant :

- **Au fait, tu m'a appelé «Chérie» toute à l'heure.**

La brune souria malgré elle :

**- Bonne nuit, Emma.**

**- Bonne nuit, Regina.**


	11. Conséquences

_Comme promis, voilà la suite !_  
_Les choses avancent , j'espère que vous aimerez la direction ça prend.._  
_Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir à la fin mais si tout vas bien vous aurez la suite demain ! :)_

_Merci encore pour les review, follow, mise en favoris ! Surtout n'arrêtez pas, c'est très motivant !_

* * *

Regina émergea doucement quand elle entendit Emma éteindre le réveil en grognant.  
Elle s'assit lentement dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans la chambre de la blonde mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment elle avait atterrit là.  
Elle était nue, de toute évidence l'autre femme aussi mais elle ne vit aucune trace de leur vêtement.

- **Emma ?**

**- Hmgrph. **Elle avait mis sa tête sous l'oreiller et tentait visiblement de continuer à dormir.

- **Qu'est ce qu'on as fait hier soir ?**

La blonde se redressa doucement et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- **Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête , agacée .

-** Pourquoi poserai-je la question si c'était le cas ?**

Emma se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux un instant se remémorant les événements de la veille et grimaça sous la douleur lancinante venant de son crâne.

- **On étaient au Rabbit Hole. Toi avec Tink et moi avec Hook... **Elle tourna la tête vers elle. **T'es venue me rejoindre sur la piste de danse quand Hook est allé au bar et**

- **Oh mon Dieu !** La brune avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- **Ça y est, ça te revient ? **Le Shérif était sarcastique ; elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas digérer son comportement de la veille.

Regina ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquée.

Il était presque 8h. Elle n'aurait définitivement pas le temps de prendre une douche, de se disputer avec la blonde et d'arriver à la Mairie pour 9h.

Elle fit un léger geste de la main et se retrouva habillée d'un de ses tailleurs chic, coiffée et débarrassée de tous les effets de l'alcool.

Ensuite, elle alla dans la cuisine et se fit un café. Elle prépara aussi le petit-déjeuner et un chocolat chaud pour Emma.

Quand celle-ci sortit de la douche, l'odeur du chocolat et de la nourriture ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus.  
Elle s'approcha de la table où Regina mangeait et désigna ce qu'elle avait préparée :

**- Ça me donne envie de vomir !**

-** Charmant. **Elle fit un léger mouvement du poignet et invita la blonde à s'asseoir d'un signe de tête.

Emma se sentit instantanément mieux, comme si la soirée d'hier et sa gueule de bois n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle s'assit, mangea un peu et bût une gorgée avant de répondre en râlant :

- **C'est de la triche.**

**- En effet. Préfère-tu aller travailler dans l'état dans lequel tu étais ?**

La blonde souffla bruyamment, elle ne supportait pas la condescendance de La Reine.

- **Est-ce que tu te rends compte du comportement que tu as eu hier soir ?!**

Regina était embarrassée par l'attitude qu'elle avait eu la veille mais elle était déterminée à ne pas le montrer.

- **Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassée à de multiple reprise ou même qui t'ai demandé de me raccompagner.**

Elle lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

- **Tu m'as allumée exprès parce que tu ne supportais pas de me voir avec Hook ! Tu l'as provoqué ! Bordel Regina , il y avait beaucoup de monde dans cette salle ! Ça a sûrement déjà fait le tour de la ville !**

La brune avait serrée la mâchoire et s'était tendue sur ces mots. Elle avait largement dépassée les limites et maintenant elles allaient devoir en payer les conséquences.

- **J'avais déjà bu plusieurs verres et il était si sur de lui... Ça m'a énervée et j'ai perdu le contrôle. **Elle avait du mal à admettre que le blonde avait raison. **J'aurai probablement dû partir quand je vous ai vu dans ce bar mais je savais que tu finirais la nuit dans son lit et...**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend en secouant la tête et bût une gorgée de café.

- **Et quoi ?!** Emma était aussi toujours énervée, elle savait qu'elle allait probablement passer la journée à se justifier auprès des habitants sur son comportement de la veille.

-** Et il était hors de question que je laisse ça se produire !**

- **Pourtant c'est déjà arrivé... **La blonde sourit en coin, cherchant à pousser l'autre femme à bout. **A vrai dire, j'ai sans doute couché avec lui plus souvent qu'avec toi.**

Regina avait le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée, submergée par une vague de colère et de jalousie.

Le Shérif remarqua ce changement d'humeur et continua plus prudemment :

- **Je ne t'appartiens pas. Tu n'as pas à chercher à contrôler mes fréquentations.**

A ce moment là, la brune se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'Emma lui appartienne et que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse poser les mains sur elle. Ce sentiment la terrifia, elle inspira longuement avant de se lever et de répondre :

-** Bien. Couche avec la ville entière si ça t'amuse, je dois aller travailler.**

La blonde avait froncée les sourcils. C'était trop facile, elle ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à la conversation quand ça l'arrangeait ! Elle se leva brusquement et attrapa le poignet de la Reine.

- **Attends ! On a pas fini là !**

Regina perdit le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait et utilisa sa magie pour plaquer Emma contre le mur. Elle s'approcha d'elle, menaçante :

- **Écoutes moi bien Princesse**. Elle avait les yeux noir de colère. **Peut importe ce qu'il y avait entre nous, considère que c'est fini. Je suis une Reine, pas un second choix et il est hors de question que je passe après qui que ce soit. Je ne partage pas, jamais.**

Elle relâcha la blonde et partit en claquant le porte. Emma était abasourdie par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir provoquée la brune.

Elle finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner et partit travailler.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les événements de la veille avait déjà fais le tour de la ville et les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient. Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée à les démentir une à une.  
C'est donc épuisée et particulièrement agacée qu'elle rejoignit sa mère au Granny's à midi.

- **Longue soirée ?** Snow était d'humeur taquine.

- **S'il te plaît, ne commence pas.**

Ruby leur apporta leur commande habituelle sans faire de commentaire. Elle comprit, en voyant la tête d'Emma, que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions.

Elles mangèrent un moment en silence, la petite brune réfléchissait à un moyen d'aborder sa fille sans que celle-ci ne se braque, quand Regina fit son entrée dans le restaurant.

Elle ignora complètement la mère et sa fille , s'assit au comptoir et passa commande. Emma la regarda du coin de l'oeil et la vit rire avec Ruby. C'était clair qu'elles flirtaient et ça la rendait malade.  
Snow ne manqua rien non plus du manège entre la Reine et son amie et du regard haineux de sa fille.

- **Emma, s'il te plaît... Parle moi. Tu peux tout me dire !**

La blonde plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier, ça faisait des mois qu'elle gardait tout pour elle et ça commençait à la bouffer de l'intérieur.

- **Je... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. **Elle regardait à nouveau fixement son assiette.

- **Depuis quand ça dure toi et Regina ?**

**- Neverland. Et c'est fini maintenant.**

Elle jeta un regard vers la Reine, elle avait son main posée sur le bras de Ruby et lui parlait en souriant.

- **Vous sortiez ensemble, c'est ça ?**

- **Non non..**.Elle secoua la tête rapidement. **On couchait seulement ensemble, de temps en temps. Puis ça a commencé à arriver de plus en plus souvent mais on en parlait jamais. On évitait juste d'être seule dans la même pièce.**

- **Oh.. **Snow hocha doucement la tête, assimilant l'information.** Quand tu dis que vous n'en parliez jamais...?**

**- On a toujours évité de mettre des mots là dessus. En fait, on faisait comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé et après... Fin à chaque fois, après que ...tu vois quoi ! On partait chacune de notre côté et on n'en parlait pas.**

**- Je vois... Et, hier soir qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée ?**

- **Je sais pas trop.. Je crois qu'elle a pas supporté de me voir avec Hook, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait me séduire plus rapidement que lui.**

Emma s'agaça toute seule en y repensant.

- **Mais vous avez quitté la soirée ensemble elle et toi ? Elle a passé la nuit chez toi ?**

**- Oui.**

La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à Regina et à Ruby puis reporta son attention sur sa fille.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?**

- **On s'est disputé à cause d'hier soir. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait pas à contrôler mes fréquentations, que je n'étais pas sa propriété. Et elle a dit qu'elle ne partageait pas, que j'avais cas faire ce que je voulais mais qu'elle et moi c'était fini.**

**- Oh, elle est possessive donc. **Snow souriait légèrement. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient vraiment des handicapées des sentiments... Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de boulot.

- **C'est juste une maniaque du contrôle.**

Elles virent Regina se lever et s'apprêter à quitter le restaurant. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Emma et se tourna vers Ruby :

- **Miss Lucas, à ce soir**. Et elle lui fit un regard suggestif avant de partir sans attendre de réponse.

Snow vit que sa fille avait serrée les poings.

- **Toi aussi, t'es possessive..**

- **Ça n'as rien à voir ! Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'elle fait !**

**- Chérie, je comprends pas... Vous avez vraisemblablement toute les deux envies de partager une relation exclusive. Qu'est ce qui vous retient ?**

**- Mais je ne veux pas m'engager. Je vous vois vous tous vivre une merveilleuse histoire d'amour de contes de Fées et c'est super pour vous mais moi tous ce que je vois c'est que vous n'êtes pas libre. J'aime vivre seule, j'aime sortir et rentrer tard sans devoir rendre de compte. J'aime mon indépendance et ma vie telle qu'elle est.**

**- Regina est assez indépendante elle-aussi. Emma, personne ne te parle de grande histoire d'amour ou d'engagement à vie. Il y a plein d'autre type de relation.. Si vous aimez toute les deux passer du temps ensemble et que vous souhaitiez le faire de manière exclusive, alors faites-le. Rien ne vous oblige à vivre ensemble.**

Emma mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira bruyamment.

**- Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle et elle n'en a pas pour moi. C'est juste..**

**- Physique.** Snow grimaça légèrement. **J'ai bien compris oui. Et comme tu me l'as dis, ça ne regarde que vous. Ne laisse pas les habitants de cette ville influencer tes choix.**

Emma hocha la tête et remercia sa mère. Avant de retourner au commissariat, elle fit un détour par la Mairie.

Elle rentra dans le bureau s'en prendre la peine de toquer. Regina lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à la rembarrer mais la blonde leva la main et l'arrêta :

**- Tais-toi. Je suis venue m'excuser pour ce matin, j'avais tort.**

La brune était surprise. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et serra la mâchoire avant de répondre froidement : **- Non, tu avais raison. Tu ne m'appartient pas et tu ne me dois rien. Maintenant vas t'en, j'ai été suffisamment clair ce matin.**

- **Regina tout ça est tellement stupide. On couche ensemble puis on arrête , on se dispute et on finit quand même par coucher ensemble. Ça fait des mois que ça dure ! Autant l'accepter.**

- **Pardon ?! **La Reine s'était levée, terrifiée à l'idée que la blonde lui fasse une déclaration romantique.

- **Je veux dire que si tu veux que je ne fréquente personne d'autre que toi, c'est ok. Bien sur, tu devrais ne fréquenter personne d'autre non plus.. **Emma avait une boule dans la gorge et du mal à s'exprimer. Elle était très angoissée.

Regina sourit légèrement et utilisa à nouveau sa magie pour faire asseoir la blonde sur un des fauteuils du bureau. Sans lui permettre de bouger, elle s'assit sur elle en mettant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

Emma se sentait piégée, incapable de faire le moindre geste, totalement à la merci de la femme au dessus d'elle. C'était terrifiant et excitant.

**- Regina qu'est ce que..**

- **Chuuut**. La Reine posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et les caressa doucement. **Donc, tu m'appartiens? **Elle fit courir ses ongles sur son visage en se mordant la lèvre suggestivement.

- **Oui. **Emma déglutit difficilement, elle ne pouvait acquiescer.

- **Dois-je comprendre que ma petite démonstration au Granny's t'as servie de leçon ?** Elle entreprit de déboutonnée très lentement la chemise de la blonde.

Sur cette question, Emma sourit. La Reine l'avait encore manipulée et elle s'en fichait. Elle sentait que son corps entier était la propriété de la brune tout comme chaque centimètre de la peau de celle-ci lui appartenait. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

- **Oui..** Sa voix tremblait tandis que la brune détachait son soutien-gorge.** Regina, tu as gagné.. S'il te plaît laisse moi bouger.**

D'un claquement de doigt, Regina fit lever les bras de la blonde et les laissa suspendus en l'air. Elle lui caressa très lentement la poitrine du bout des ongles et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- **Ne comptez pas là dessus, Princesse.**


	12. L'arrangement

_Voilà la suite ! :) Rated M pour me faire pardonner.. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! _  
_Merci encore pour les reviews :D _

* * *

Regina déposa une série de petit baiser partout sur le buste du Shérif, laissant ses doigts redécouvrir lentement chacune de ses courbes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle lâchait totalement prise. Les mots de la blonde avait servie de déclic.

Emma, elle, devenait dingue, a moitié nue piégée les bras en l'air, sous la brune. Jamais celle-ci n'avait utilisé la magie lors de leurs ébats. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement, sachant que la Reine lui en voulait.

Sans prévenir, Regina se détacha et fit lever la blonde d'un mouvement de poignet. Elle la dévora du regard un long moment en se mordant la lèvre.

**- Merde Regina qu'est ce que tu fous?! La magie ne devait être utilisée qu'en cas d'urgence ! **

- **Et vous comptez me mettre en détention Shérif ?** La brune ria légèrement.  
**Pense tu vraiment que les recommandations du Conseil m'importe ? **Elle s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et lui effleura les lèvres avec les siennes. D'un claquement de doigt, elle fit disparaître ses chaussures.

Emma arrêta de respirer quand elle sentit Regina déboutonner son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva uniquement vêtue d'un boxer rouge devant le regard gourmand de la Reine.

Celle-ci fit très lentement glisser ses doigts sur la blonde. Partant de la nuque, elle effleura sa poitrine , griffa légèrement ses côtes pour atterrir sur ses hanches et finalement glisser ses doigts dans les bords de son sous-vêtement. Le Shérif ne put retenir de petits gémissements et Regina arborait un sourire moqueur.  
Elle se recula un peu, plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma et pencha la tête sur le côté. Tout doucement, elle s'accroupit et fit glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes.

- **Regina stop ! Bordel s'il te plaît... Ne fais pas ça !** Sa voix tremblait, tentant de refréner des soupirs de plaisir. **C'est un viol !**

La brune se releva et rit franchement. Elle passa délicatement un doigt sur toute la longueur de l'intimité très très humide du Shérif et celle-ci gémit doucement.

- **Oh vraiment ?** Elle continua ses lentes caresses, effleurant le centre de plaisir de la blonde du bout du doigt , se délectant de chaque soupirs arrachés.

Emma perdait pied. Regina la rendait complètement dingue, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Elle ne chercha plus à retenir ses gémissements, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était que la Reine la prenne tout de suite.

- **Hmmm.. !** La brune faisait de petits cercle autour de son clitoris sans jamais le toucher puis redescendait effleurer lentement l'entrée de son vagin. **C'est... de la torture... Hmm putain Regina s'il te plaît..**

Avec sa main de libre, Regina lui caressait la poitrine tout en lui mordant la nuque en prenant garde à laisser une marque. Sous les supplications de sa victime, elle sourit sadiquement.

- **Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, Princesse ? **Elle le lui avait murmurer d'une voix rauque à l'oreille et la blonde tremblait de tout son corps suite au violent frisson qui venait de la parcourir.

**- C'est comme ça... Que tu faisais n'est-ce pas ? Dans ton château , avec tes servantes ..?**

Regina sourit sous la question et intensifia ses douces caresses. Tout contre ses lèvres , sans l'embrasser , elle lui murmura :

-** En effet. Mais j'étais beaucoup plus ... Brutale**. Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et la mordit doucement.

- **Hmmm.. Montre moi.**

La brune se recula légèrement, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A vrai dire, elle s'était préparée à de l'indignation . Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma, cherchant des traces de son accord.

Sous le regard soudainement plus soucieux de la Reine, la blonde sourit et , entre deux gémissements, sans la lâcher du regard, elle l'encouragea :

- **Prenez-moi, Votre Majesté.**

Regina fut submergée par une violente bouffée de chaleur. Elle perdit totalement le contrôle et introduit violemment deux doigts dans l'intimité du Shérif. A chaque pénétration, elle appuya sur son clitoris avec son pouce. Emma gémissait bruyamment et elle fut incapable de retenir un cri quand la brune lui mordit le sein.  
Regina dévorait chaque parcelle de la peau de la blonde, la mordant sans retenu et sans ménagement un peu partout.

Entre plaisir et douleur, Emma ne savait même plus où elle était. Quand elle fut au bord de l'orgasme, Regina la délivra de son emprise magique et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le Shérif s'accrocha désespérément à elle, agrippant ses cheveux d'une main , lui griffant le dos de l'autre, alors qu'elle était dévastée par un des orgasmes les plus puissants qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Elle trembla longuement contre le corps de la brune et celle-ci l'emmena doucement sur un des canapé du bureau. Elles s'y couchèrent l'une contre l'autre et Regina lui caressait doucement le visage avec un regard soucieux.  
Finalement, c'est Emma qui brisa le silence :

**- Wow. Alors c'est ça se taper l'Evil Queen ? **Elle lui offrit un large sourire et la Reine rit sincèrement, légèrement soulagée.

- **Et tu n'as encore rien vu !**

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent doucement l'une contre l'autre avant qu'Emma ne se relève et ramasse ses vêtements. Tout en se rhabillant, elle jeta un regard inquiet à la porte d'entrée.

-** Ta secrétaire va me regarder de travers..**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai insonorisée la pièce à la seconde même où tu es rentrée.**

**- T'es vraiment une maniaque du contrôle ! **Elle roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la brune et de l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Emma .. ? Tu.. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? **La Reine avait baissée les yeux.

- **A propos de... ?**

**- ... Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

Elle prenait conscience maintenant de ce qu'elle avait fait à la blonde. Elle avait voulu lui montrer ce que c'était de vraiment appartenir à quelqu'un, de lui appartenir à elle... Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchit au conséquences. Elle avait peur d'avoir été beaucoup trop loin.

Emma éclata de rire et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- En fait, c'était très excitant... J'ai adorée ! Je savais que t'aimais dominer mais pas à ce point..**

La brune fut instantanément soulagée et lui répondit malicieusement :

**- Peut-être que la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui pourra m'attacher...  
**  
Emma fut submergée par une puissante bouffée de chaleur. Définitivement, elle avait pris la bonne décision. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la tracassait.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Ruby ce soir ? **Sous cette question, Regina sourit, amusée , colla son corps contre celui du Shérif et mit ses mains sur sa nuque.

Elle l'embrassa avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

**- Elle voulait des informations sur la soirée d'hier. Je lui ai dis que ce n'était ni lieu ni le moment et qu'elle n'avait cas passer chez moi ce soir.**

- **Oh ... Ton plan pour étouffer l'affaire c'est de tout raconter à la commère de la ville? **Emma avait haussée les sourcils.

La brune rit un peu et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Au fond, la jalousie du Shérif était loin de lui déplaire.

**- Comme tu me l'as très justement fait remarquer, la quasi-totalité de la ville est au courant. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est contrôler les informations qui circulent pour limiter les dégâts. Et pour ça, l'idéal c'est d'en être la source.**

**- Je vois donc la soirée que tu vas passer avec elle.. C'est une manoeuvre politique ?**

Les mains d'Emma s'égarèrent sur les fesses de la brune dans un geste purement possessif.

Regina se mordit la lèvre et se colla un peu plus contre l'autre femme.

-** Tout à fait... Et il y aura Tink' aussi.**

**- Ok... Et juste histoire que je sois au courant, qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ?**

**- Qu'on est amies et qu'ils nous arrivent de coucher ensemble**. La brune s'amusait à lui embrasser le bout du nez et déviait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Emma sourit sur ces petites attentions mais fronça les sourcils sous la réponse de la Reine.

**- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'imaginent tous que je suis comme Graham !**

Regina éclata d'un rire sincère avant de lui répondre :

- **Crois-moi Em', personne ne pensera ça ! Tu es tellement plus difficile à gérer !**

La blonde sourit largement et sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer rapidement sur le surnom utilisé. Elle décida de lui laisser gérer la situation. Du moins, pour le moment...

- **Il faut que je retourne travailler.** Elle soupira et s'éloigna de la Reine à contre-coeur.

- **Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Ça fait 2h que tu es ici, j'ose espérer que tu compte les rattraper en heures supplémentaires... Auxquelles cas, je serais dans l'obligation de les déduire de ton salaire. **Regina s'était réinstallée derrière son bureau, avait mis ses lunettes et recommençait déjà à travailler.

Le Shérif avait haussé les sourcils et écarquillés les yeux.

**- Tu rigole là ? Tu m'as carrément séquestrée !**

- **Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir.. Si on veut que notre « arrangement » fonctionne, il faut séparer le professionnel du privé.**

Elle lui avait répondu sans lui lancer un seul regard.

- **Bien. **Emma leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. **Dans ce cas, tu vas chercher Henry tout à l'heure et tu le dépose chez moi pour 18h.**

**- Très bien.**

Et la blonde quitta le bureau de Regina. Quelque seconde plus tard, celle-ci sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle put lire :

_« Au fait... Très sexy les lunettes ! ;) »_


	13. Soirée en famille

_Et voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! =)  
_  
_Merci encore à tous et big hug spécial à Zeb410 qui a mis le 100ème commentaire ! _  
_Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, je vous conseille à tous de lire son incroyable fic " Memory " ! ça en vaut vraiment la peine ! ;)_

* * *

Emma était au commissariat, tentant d'écrire le rapport qu'elle devait présenter à la prochaine Réunion du Conseil. La veille, elle avait passé la soirée à jouer à des jeux vidéos avec son fils pour ne pas penser à la soirée que Regina passait avec Ruby.  
Mais ça faisait maintenant presque 24h qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de la brune et ça l'agaçait malgré elle.

Elle fut distraite par l'arrivée de Neal.

- **Hey !** Il sourit et lui tendit un gobelet de chocolat chaud. **Je te dérange pas ?**

-** Hey merci ! **Elle sourit, contente de pouvoir lâcher ses dossiers quelque minute.** Non pas du tout, assied toi !**

- **Alors eeeuh.** Il regarda le sol et passa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, cherchant comment formuler sa question.** Il parait que.. Fin, j'ai entendu dire que toi et Regina vous vous étiez rapprochée ? **

Sans le vouloir, il avait grimacé en prononçant ces mots.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de répondre :

- **En effet... Et alors ?**

Il fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à un démenti.

-** Mais Emma, je ne comprends pas... C'est l'Evil Queen et c'est une femme !**

- **Que ça soit une femme ne me pose pas de problème. **Elle roula des yeux. **Et ton père ne fait pas partie du club des gentils non plus, je vois pas trop en quoi ça te dérange.**

- **Et nous alors ? **Il était complètement perdu. **Je pensais que ça allait mieux nous deux et maintenant tu te met à servir de sex-toy à cette tarée !**

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de répondre à son ex-compagnon.

- **Je ne suis pas son « sex-toy » comme tu dis. On s'amuse bien c'est tout. Et oui, Neal, ça va mieux entre nous. On est amis, tu es le père d'Henry mais tous le reste c'est du passé pour moi. Je ne suis plus cette femme que tu as rencontrée.**

- **Tu sais pourquoi elle fait ça ?! C'est juste une autre manière de nous prendre Henry ! Elle cherche à te contrôler ! **Il s'était levée et hurlait. Il savait que cette sorcière cherchait à lui prendre son âme soeur et son fils et il ne comptait pas la laisser faire !

Emma se leva elle-aussi, commençant à perdre son sang-froid.

-** Neal, calme toi. Regina n'a pas à nous « prendre Henry »... C'est tout autant son fils que le notre. Elle l'a élevée pendant 10ans. Elle était là pour lui pendant que j'étais en prison et toi Dieu sait où !  
S'il est devenu l'adorable jeune homme bien élevé qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout grâce à elle ! Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons lui enlever ça. Jusqu'à présent, elle a été un bien meilleur parent pour lui que ce que nous avons été. Elle ne cherche pas à me contrôler ou je ne sais pas**. Elle s'arrêta et respira doucement, cherchant à se calmer. **On est juste deux adultes consentants qui apprécient de passer du temps ensemble, rien de plus. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire... J'ai du travail.**

Neal partit sans insister. Il ne voulait pas braquer la jeune femme mais bien récupérer sa famille. Si ce n'était que du sexe sans engagement comme Emma le laissait entendre, ce ne sera pas très difficile d'y mettre fin.

Emma se rassit en soupirant. Ruby n'avait apparemment pas perdu de temps... Elle détestait devoir se justifier à propos de sa vie privée et c'était un vrai problème dans cette ville. Tous le monde se mêlait des affaires des autres !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, dans 1h elle avait finit sa journée et son rapport était toujours vierge. La réunion était demain matin, elle allait sans doute y passer la soirée..

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message :

_« Tu peux prendre Henry ce soir ? J'ai du travail en retard.. »_

_« Vraiment ? Du travail, toi ? »_

_« J'ai pas encore fais mon rapport...»_

_« Mais enfin Emma, la Réunion a lieu demain ! »_

_«... Tu peux t'occuper d'Henry oui ou non ?! »_

_« Oui bien sur. Mauvaise journée ? »_

_« Ouais.. Merci. »_

_« As-tu envie d'en parler ? »_

_« Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de sms si ça ne concernait pas Henry ou une urgence quelconque. »_

_« En effet, heureuse de voir que tu te décide à obéir. Viens chez moi ce soir. Je ferais à manger et , si t'arrive à te montrer aimable, je t'aiderais à écrire ton rapport. »_

_« Ok. A ce soir.»_

Regina reposa son téléphone, perplexe. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait invité le Shérif chez elle. Elle avait agit sous une impulsion.  
Peut-être qu'avoir passé la soirée à parler d' Emma avec Ruby et Tink l'avait aidé à se sentir plus à l'aise avec cette _« relation »_.  
Après tout, elles n'avaient plus à se cacher et Henry sera content de passer une soirée avec elle et la blonde.  
Si tout était clair entre Emma et elle, alors tous le monde y gagnait.

**OoOoOoO  
**  
La blonde arriva au Manoir à 17h et c'est Henry qui vint lui ouvrir :

**- Man' ! C'est vrai que tu mange avec nous ce soir ? **Le jeune homme était tout excité.

-** Salut gamin ! Oui c'est vrai.**

- **Suuuper ! C'est génial !**

Il la fit entrer et hurla :

- **Mamaaan ! Emma est là !**

- **Je suis dans la cuisine.**

Mère et fils s'y dirigèrent et retrouvèrent la brune en plein préparatif du repas.

- **Emma ! Tu t'assois là.** Elle lui indiqua une chaise au niveau du comptoir, donnant sur la cuisine. **Tu sors tes dossiers et tu commences ton rapport. Henry, le repas sera près dans 1h30. Si ta mère a finit de travailler, après le dîner, on pourra regarder un film.**

- **Bonjour à toi aussi. **La blonde roula des yeux et s'installa à l'endroit indiqué.

-** Trop cool ! Je vais dans ma chambre en attendant !** Le jeune homme embrassa ses deux mères et fila à l'étage.

Regina jeta un coup d'oeil au Shérif et jaugea son niveau d'énervement. Elle leur servit un verre de vin et continua à préparer le repas sans rien dire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Emma prit la parole :

**- Tink n'est pas là ?**

- **Non, elle passe la soirée avec Ruby, Whale et Hook.**

La blonde haussa les sourcils et but une gorgée avant de répondre :

**- Hmm... Curieux mélange.**

- **Je trouve aussi.**

Elle continua à compléter son rapport. Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien là. L'odeur de la nourriture, le vin et une vue sur le dos de Regina.. Ça l'apaisait et elle commençait tout doucement à se calmer.  
La brune ne lui posait aucune question, préférant attendre qu'elle ait envie de parler et ça la changeait de ses parents.  
Après avoir mis un plat dans le four, la Reine s'installa face à elle et lui demanda :

**- Bon, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**

Emma releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait donc vraiment l'intention de l'aider ? Elle haussa les sourcils et lui tendit une pile de dossiers.

**- Tu peux relever les événements marquant et les classer par ordre chronologique. Comme ça, j'ai plus qu'à résumer.**

Regina se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prendre les dossiers. A deux, elles avançaient très vite.  
Le rapport était pratiquement finit quand Emma reprit la parole :

- **Neal est venu me voir cette après-midi..**

La brune se tendit automatique et serra la mâchoire. Elle répondit sans lever la tête des feuilles qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- **Que voulait – il ?**

- **Me mettre en garde.. Il pense que tu me manipule pour récupérer la garde exclusive d'Henry.**

Regina roula des yeux et prit un autre dossier.  
**  
- Techniquement, j'ai déjà la garde exclusive d'Henry. **Son ton était froid et cassant. Les papiers d'adoptions était à son nom, Emma avait renoncée à ses droits à la naissance et Neal n'avait jamais reconnu son fils.

- **Je sais... Je pense qu'il est jaloux.**

-** Je pensais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne.** Elle avait haussé les sourcils.

-** Apparemment pas pour lui.** Emma soupira bruyamment. Elle en avait vraiment marre.

**- Souhaites tu que je m'en mêle ?** Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, cherchant à ne pas énerver davantage l'autre femme.

**- Oh non s'il te plaît , surtout pas ! **Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa réponse précipitée.

- **Bien. **Elle déposa le dossier qu'elle venait de trier.

Elle avait fini sa partie du travail et le repas devait cuire encore un peu. La brune fit le tour du comptoir et se positionna derrière le Shérif. Elle lui massa le bas du dos , remonta doucement vers ses épaules, déposa un baiser dans son cou et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

**- Reste ce soir. Juste pour une soirée, oublie tout ça et passe un bon moment avec notre fils.**

Emma rit légèrement et répondit :

**- Et après, je te fais passer un bon moment dans ta chambre c'est ça ?**

- **Hmm, c'est un peu l'idée.**

Elle se recula et continua son massage.

- **D'accord. Comment c'était ta soirée avec Ruby ?**

**- Sympa. Elle a posé beaucoup de questions.**

**- Ça ne m'étonne pas. **Elle déposa son stylo et repoussa les feuilles devant elle. **J'ai fini !**

La blonde se retourna , attira Regina contre elle, entre ses jambes, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- **Parfait.** Celle-ci s'éloigna et retourna devant le four. **Vas chercher Henry et mettez la table, on va manger. **

Emma rit sous le ton autoritaire mais ne rétorqua rien. La Reine faisait vraiment des efforts ce soir et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Ils passèrent tous les trois une excellente soirée. Le repas était succulent et Henry avait pu raconter tous ce qui se passait à l'école à ses mères. Ils avaient ensuite regardé un film en famille et ,quand le jeune homme s'endormit, Emma le porta jusque dans son lit.

Devant lui, elles s'étaient comportées comme de très bonne amies. Elles ne voulaient pas le perturber avec la nature exacte de leur relation mais il n'y avait pas non plus d'intérêt à lui cacher que les choses allaient mieux entre elles.

Henry, quand à lui, n'était pas dupe. La Fée l'avait tenu au courant, dans les grandes lignes, des événements des derniers jours.  
Il n'avait fait aucun sous-entendu préférant profiter de la soirée avec ces deux mères mais il avait promis à Tink de lui faire un rapport complet dès le lendemain.

Une fois leur fils couché, la blonde se retourna vers la Reine et la poussa jusque dans sa chambre avec un regard prédateur :

- **Maintenant à nous deux, Votre Majesté.** Elle sortit sa paire de menotte et se mordit les lèvres.


	14. Complicité naissante

_Et voilàà la suite ! Rated M vous vous en doutez ;)_  
_Merci, encore une fois, à tous et à toutes ! Vous êtes les meilleures ! :D_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

Regina était excitée et particulièrement angoissée. D'habitude, c'est elle qui dominait. Bien qu'avec Emma,c'était légèrement différent. Celle-ci arrivait souvent à prendre le dessus mais elle gardait quand même le contrôle de la situation.

La blonde était en train de la déshabiller rapidement sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quand elle fut uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, Emma la poussa violemment sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle.

Regina paniqua franchement et tenta de repousser l'autre femme :

- **Em' attends..** La blonde ne lui répondit pas, lui mordillant l'oreille et passant ses mains partout sur son corps.

- **S'il te plaît.. Stop.** Elle avait mis ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et poussait de toute ses forces.

Emma avait haussé les sourcils et , d'une main, elle attrapa les poignets de la brune et les maintenait au dessus de sa tête.

- **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** Elle arborait un sourire coquin et amusée.

- **Je.. euh. **Elle était complètement déstabilisée. **C'est juste que.. Je n'ai jamais fait ça.**

La blonde sourit largement, fière d'être la première personne à pouvoir soumettre la Reine. A vrai dire, cette révélation l'excitait d'autant plus.  
D'un geste, elle attrapa ses menottes et attacha la brune à la tête de lit. Regina se débattait, essayant de la repousser avec ses jambes.

Emma l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- **Fais moi confiance.**

La brune tremblait et le Shérif posa son front contre le sien en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et prit une grande inspiration :

-** J'ai confiance en toi.**

Elle s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement puis y mêlèrent leur langue et intensifièrent l'échange. Emma s'éloigna légèrement et enleva le soutien-gorge de la brune. Elle effleura sa poitrine du bout des doigts et entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre de son corps en évitant consciencieusement les endroits _sensibles._

Arrivée devant le dernier rempart à l'intimité de la jeune femme, elle y déposa de léger baisers à travers le tissus.

Regina gémissait bruyamment, chaque partie de sa peau était devenue hyper sensible. Elle tenta de bouger le bassin pour rapprocher son intimité de la bouche de la blonde.

Emma eut un rire moqueur et caressa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- **Ne sois pas si impatiente Bébé. **Elle frotta le bout de son nez au niveau du clitoris de la Reine.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne releva le surnom utilisé. C'était sortie naturellement et la jeune femme n'y fit même pas attention.

-** Hmmm** La brune se mordait les lèvres, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. **Em' je t'en prie, j'en peux plus..**

Emma glissa ses doigts sur les bords du tissus et l'enleva très lentement, sans jamais détachée ses yeux de ceux de Regina.

Ensuite, elle passa le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de la brune et celle-ci ne put retenir un gémissement ni le long frisson qui la parcourut.  
Elle entreprit de la lécher très très lentement puis augmenta progressivement le rythme, jouant avec les tétons de la Reine avec une main.  
Quand elle sentit que la brune était au bord de l'explosion, elle introduit deux doigts et fit rouler son clitoris sous son pouce à chaque pénétration.

- **Oh... Putain ! **Emma avait remonté son visage et embrassait la Reine pour étouffer ses gémissements. Elle sourit sur cette exclamations de Regina, elle qui, d'habitude, faisait très attention à son langage.

Quand l'orgasme la submergea, celle-ci mordit violemment ,jusqu'au sang, la lèvre de la blonde.  
Elles restèrent un instant l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Puis Emma se recula et admira la femme en dessous d'elle.  
Finalement, elle attrapa ses clés dans sa poche arrière et détacha la brune.

Assise au bord du lit, elle voulut remettre ses chaussures quand elle sentit deux bras autour de sa taille et la tête de la Reine sur son épaule.

- **Tu n'es pas obligée de partir.**

- **Et qu'est ce qu'on dira à Henry demain matin ?**

- **Tu partiras avant qu'il ne se lève. Allez, viens te coucher.**Regina déposa un baiser dans son cou et s'installa au fond du lit.

Emma secoua la tête, se déshabilla et s'installa en sous-vêtements dans le dos de la brune, le bras déposé sur son ventre.

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla en premier. Elle jeta un oeil au réveil, il était 7h et Henry sera levé dans 30min.

La blonde était couchée sur le ventre, les deux bras au dessus de sa tête.

Elle dégagea la couverture et lui caressa doucement le dos puis déposa des petits baisers de la naissance de ses fesses jusqu'à sa nuque.

- **Hmmm**

- **Emma...** Le brune souriait, attendrie malgré elle. **Tu dois te réveiller.**

**- Quel heure il est ?**

**- L'heure de partir.**

Emma se retourna et attira la Reine contre elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement ,caressa son flan et s'égara sur ses fesses.

- **Hmmm pas de petit-déjeuner alors ?**

Regina rit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

- **Je suis désolée, tu vas devoir te contenter du Granny's.**

La blonde sourit et s'éloigna a contre coeur. Difficilement, elle se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Regina s'était levée aussi et avait enfilé un peignoir.

Elles descendirent les escaliers ensemble et s'embrassèrent une dernier fois devant la porte d'entrée.

**- Ne sois pas en retard à la Réunion.**

**- Vas plutôt dire ça à ta colocataire.**

Emma franchit la porte et se retourna, souriante.

**- A tout à l'heure.**

**- A tout à l'heure. **Regina ferma la porte en souriant et alla dans la cuisine préparée le petit-déjeuner de son fils.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Emma était rentrée chez elle, avait pris une douche et s'était changé. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant la Réunion et décida donc de passer au Granny's prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Assise seule à une table, elle mangeait tranquillement quand Neal s'assit en face d'elle.

-** Hey ! Écoutes... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.** Il avait l'air embêté.

La blonde avait haussée les sourcils avant de répondre :

- **Ok.**

- **Snow m'a dit qu'Henry avait passé la nuit chez Regina... Mais c'était ta semaine non ?**

Elle soupira bruyamment, les excuses du jeune homme n'était pas sincère. Il cherchait juste à avoir des informations.

- **J'avais beaucoup de travail hier soir. Henry et moi avons passé la soirée chez Regina. Elle s'est occupée de lui pendant que je travaillais. Ensuite, il était tard et il s'est endormi. Donc il a dormi là**.

C'était pas tout à fait un mensonge et pas tout à fait la vérité.

Neal avait grimacé et levé les yeux au ciel.

-** Tu sais, dans ce genre de situation... Tu peux m'appeler aussi. Je serais heureux de t'aider.  
**  
Emma lui sourit poliment et se leva :

- **D'accord, merci. Excuse-moi mais il faut que j'y aille, on a encore une Réunion ce matin.**

Il se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, elle se laissa faire.

- **Bon courage.**

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et sortit du restaurant. Elle ne vit donc pas Neal rejoindre Hook à une table isolée et lui taper amicalement dans la main.

Ils avaient discuté et décidé d'unir leur force pour mettre un terme à la relation d'Emma avec la Reine. Malgré leur rivalité, ils étaient avant tout amis et cette relation mettait à mal leur fierté d'homme.

Ensemble, ils avaient mis au point un plan simple et ingénieux. Ils allaient faire en sorte que Regina succombe au charme d'une autre jeune femme et qu'Emma les surprenne.  
Blessée et humiliée, celle-ci mettra un terme à tout contact avec la brune et les deux hommes pourront à nouveau la courtiser.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La Réunion traînait en longueur et Emma n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait déjà plus de 2h qu'ils discutaient de futilité et elle avait juste envie de partir discrètement.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Regina. Elle semblait absorbée par la discussion en cours et donnait son avis à intervalle réguliers.

La blonde vit que personne ne faisait attention à elle et envoya un message discrètement.

_« Sexto? »_

Quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer, Regina lança un regard noir au Shérif avant même de voir le nom de l'expéditeur.

A lecture du message, elle roula des yeux.

_« Hors de question.»_

_« Mais je m'ennuie. »_

_« Tu pourrais t'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe ici, pour changer. »_

_« Franchement, je me fiche de savoir si le marché aura lieu le mercredi ou le dimanche. »_

_« Moi, ça m'intéresse. »_

_« T'es barbante »_

_« Et si tu me racontais ce que tu faisais dans les bras de Mr. Cassidy ce matin ? »_

Emma écarquilla les yeux en lisant le message.

_« Comment tu le sais ?! »_

_« C'est mon rôle de savoir tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Alors ? »_

_« Il voulait juste me souhaiter bon courage pour la Réunion... »_

_« Qu'il le fasse à une distance décente la prochaine fois. »_

La blonde sourit largement en voyant la Reine le regard noir, la mâchoire serrée, répondre sèchement à David.

« _Hmm.. Jalouse ?_ »

Regina sourit malgré elle en croisant le regard pétillant du Shérif. Elle lui répondit rapidement avant de ranger son téléphone dans son sac et de se re-concentrer sur le débat en cour.

_« Tu n'a même pas idée à quel point... »_

Emma fut instantanément envahit par une douce chaleur. Elle ne voulait plus se poser de questions sur ce qu'il se passait entre elle et la Reine. Au fond, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle et elle savait qu'elles jouaient avec les limites... Mais elle ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien et à sa place.


	15. Tentations

_Nouveau chapitre... Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais c'est nécessaire._  
_Désolée^^_

_Et merci encore pour les reviews ,follow, mise en favoris ! C'est adorable !_

* * *

Hook et Neal avait réussi a dégoter une jeune femme de 24ans, Lucie, complètement obsédée par l'Evil Queen. Elle était blonde, pas très grande et très jolie.

Dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait passée toute son adolescence à fantasmer sur la Reine. Et, pendant la malédiction, son obsession ne s'était pas atténuée et elle avait vouée un véritable culte au Maire Regina Mills ,sans jamais oser l'approcher.

Quand les deux hommes lui avait fait part de leur plan, elle s'était montrée particulièrement enthousiaste. Elle avait eu vent de la relation entre la Reine et le Shérif et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance avant.

Maintenant, Lucie avait une occasion de séduire la femme de ses rêves et elle comptait bien ne pas la laisser passer.

Elle devait se présenter au Manoir à 15h. Le jeudi, quand elle n'avait pas Henry, la brune sortait de chez elle à 15h15 pour aller faire du shopping.  
Son emploi du temps extrêmement précis allait leur être très utile.

Hook lui avait suggéré de flatter la Reine et de lui faire part de son admiration. Il savait que la jeune femme avait un égo démesuré et serait sensible à ce genre de compliment.

Neal, quand à lui, devait faire en sorte qu'Emma débarque chez Regina vers 15h30 sans sonner. Il fallait donc qu'elle ait une bonne raison d'entrer par effraction.

Pour ce faire, il alla au bureau du Shérif dans la matinée.

-** Hey ! Comment ça va ?** Il entra et s'assit en face d'elle.

La blonde avait légèrement froncée les sourcils mais lui répondit en souriant:

- **Hey ! Bien et toi ?**

- **Bien aussi ! **Il souriait largement. **J'aimerais prendre Henry ce soir, est-ce que c'est possible ?**

- **Oui bien sur ! Mais ses affaires sont chez Regina, il devra passer les prendre après l'école.**

- **Ah... Merde.** Il avait l'air très embêté.

- **Quoi ? **

- **Bah j'aurais voulu qu'on aille manger une glace après ses cours.. Puis il aurait fait ses devoirs chez moi et on aurait pu aller au bowling. S'il doit passer par le Manoir, on aura pas le temps de tout faire.. **Il avait ce regard de chien battu qui la faisait culpabiliser à chaque fois.

-** Okay bah je vais demander à Regina si tu peux passer chez elle alors. **Emma sortait son téléphone de son sac et s'apprêtait à envoyer un texto.

**- Oui mais je ne peux y aller que maintenant.. Je dois rejoindre Belle à la bibliothèque dans 30min, j'ai promis de l'aider.**

**- Jusque quel heure ?**

**- Jusqu'à ce qu'Henry sorte de l'école.. Je me suis engagé, désolé.**

La jeune femme souffla bruyamment, ça n'allait pas du tout plaire à Regina.

_« Neal prend Henry ce soir et il a prévu un programme chargé cet après-midi. Est-ce qu'il peut passer chez toi, maintenant, récupérer ses affaires ? »_

_« Non. Je ne peux pas quitter mon bureau avant 14h30... J'ai beaucoup de travail. »_

_« Il est coincé chez Belle jusque 16h et il va directement chercher Henry..»_

_« Ce n'est pas mon problème.»_

**- Désolée Neal.. Elle quitte la Mairie à 14h30 et c'est pas négociable.**

**-Oh.. Merci quand même.**

Il avait l'air vraiment triste et Emma eu mal au coeur pour lui. Il essayait de s'impliquer dans la vie de son fils et elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'aider.

**- Non attend ! Peut-être que je peux aller les chercher moi et les déposer au Granny's ?**

**- Ce serait génial !**

**- Bon attend alors..**

Dans un sourire crispé , elle reprit son téléphone et envoya un autre message.

_« Est-ce que je peux passer, moi, à la fin de ma journée ? »_

_« Je serais déjà partie. »_

_« Ah ouais c'est vrai... Ton après-midi shopping.. »_

_«... Tu peux venir, même si je ne suis pas là.»_

_« J'ai pas les clés. »_

_« Depuis quand as-tu besoin de clés pour t'introduire chez les gens ? »_

_« ... Merci. »_

-** C'est okay, je passerai au Manoir après le boulot et je vous rejoins au Granny's.**

**- Super ! Merci beaucoup Emma !**

-** Je t'en prie !**

Ils discutèrent encore quelque minute avant que le jeune homme ne s'excuse et parte pour aller retrouver Belle.

Le pirate l'attendait à la sortie du commissariat.

**- Alors ?**

**- C'est bon ! Elle passera chez la Reine vers 15h30 chercher les affaires d'Henry et elle sait qu'elle va devoir crocheter la serrure.  
**  
**- Parfait !**

Les deux hommes souriaient largement. Ils étaient assez fière d'eux et de leur petites manigances.  
Le bon déroulement du reste du plan reposait sur les épaules de Lucie à présent.

**OoOoOoO**

Regina s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle était rentrée chez elle pour se changer ; troquant son tailleur stricte contre une robe d'été plus légère.

Elle s'avança vers la porte en secouant la tête, agacée, pensant qu'Emma avait quitté le commissariat plus tôt pour rendre service à Neal.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une jeune femme visiblement très embarrassée. Voyant que celle-ci ne se décidait pas à prendre la parole, elle l'aborda sèchement.

-** Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Son ton était froid et cassant.

-** Je euh...Je m'appelle Lucie. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous.**

Regina haussa les sourcils et regarda sa montre.

- **Ma journée de travail est fini et je suis pressée. Passez à mon bureau demain.**

- **Je suis désolée mais c'est une requête privée. Ça ne serait pas long, je vous le promet. **Lucie était stressée, il fallait absolument que la Reine la laisse entrer.

- **Bien. Entrez.** La brune était intriguée et décida de prendre un peu de temps pour la jeune femme. **Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

- **Oui merci, c'est très gentil à vous.**

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine et Regina leur servit un verre de cidre. Elle prit un moment pour détailler la femme en face d'elle. Elle était jeune et très jolie mais elle semblait également effrayée.

- **Quelque chose ne vas pas ?**

- **Oh si ! Excusez-moi.. C'est juste que vous m'intimidez beaucoup.**

Regina haussa les sourcils puis sourit en coin. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de la blonde et vit que la respiration de celle-ci s'accélérait.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et répondit :

- **Ah oui ?**

Lucie perdait le contrôle de la situation. Elle devait se reprendre et saisir sa chance. Elle s'approcha timidement et toucha le bras de la brune.

-** Oui je vous admire depuis toujours à vrai dire.. Vous êtes tellement fascinante ! **Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard et baissait constamment les yeux.

Regina se sentit propulser 30ans en arrière, quand tous le monde la traitait comme la Reine qu'elle était.  
L'ascendant qu'elle avait sur la jeune femme l'excitait énormément et elle eu envie de jouer un peu.

Elle posa son index sur le haut de la poitrine de la blonde et la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à un meuble. Ensuite, à quelque centimètre de son visage, elle souffla d'une voix rauque :

- **Doucement Mademoiselle, gardez vos distances.**

- **Je suis désolée mais vous êtes tellement belle...!**

Regina rit doucement. D'humeur taquine, elle effleura du bout des doigts la cuisse de la jeune femme et souleva lentement sa jupe.  
Lucie crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui arrivait vraiment.

La brune ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et l'encouragea :

- **Continuez.**

La jeune femme comprit que ses compliments excitait la Reine, comme l'avait prédit le pirate.

- **Je euh.. **Sa respiration devenait difficile , au fur et à mesure que la main de la brune remontait sur sa cuisse. **Je trouve toute cette histoire de Conseil, ridicule.. Vous êtes la Reine légitime, c'est à vous seule de prendre les décisions.**

Emma était rentrée sans faire le moindre bruit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et ses réflexes avait vite pris le dessus.

Arme à la main, elle était entrée prudemment dans la pièce, sans se faire remarquer.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Regina collée contre une jeune blonde, la main sous sa jupe.

Le regard noir, son arme était maintenant braqué en direction des deux femmes et elle avait serré la mâchoire, envahit par une puissante vague de jalousie. Elle était en colère et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de récupérer le contrôle de son corps, ce qui alerta les deux femmes.

A la vue de l'arme et du Shérif, Regina paniqua. Elle s'était laissé aller et avait complètement perdue la notion du temps.  
Doucement, sans faire de geste brusque, elle se détacha de la blonde.

Elle avança prudemment vers Emma et vit que celle-ci ne contrôlait pas sa colère.

Sachant que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment, elle se tourna vers Lucie et lui lança sèchement :

- **Allez-vous en.**

Le Shérif pointa son arme vers la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- **Non. Tu ne vas nulle part.**

Regina s'approcha lentement de la blonde et chercha à ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

- **Emma regarde moi...  
**  
Elle posa sa main sur son arme et la baissa doucement, sans la lâcher du regard.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Lucie et lui désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et sortie rapidement.

- **Em' calme toi... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'avais pas l'intention de..  
**  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se retrouva violemment propulsée contre le mur ,dans un râle plaintif, les lèvres de la blonde contre les siennes. Le baiser était possessif, sans douceur et remplit de rage à peine contenue.

Le Shérif rangea son arme sans dé-serrer sa prise sur la Reine. Elle se colla contre celle-ci et mis directement sa main sous sa robe, passant ses doigts sur son intimité très humide.

- **Je sais exactement ce que c'était. Ça t'excite les jeunes femmes impressionnables ? **Elle enfonça deux doigts dans son sexe et la pénétra rapidement. **T'aime les sentir tremblante d'admiration pour toi ?!**

Elle déversa toute sa colère dans les mouvements qu'elle faisait à l'intérieur de la brune. Regina s'accrochait désespérément à son cou et ne retenait aucun de ses gémissements. Elle comprenait le besoin de se défouler de son amante et , dans le fond, sa réaction lui plaisait énormément.

Emma s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

**- Répond !**

- **Hmm... Oui. **Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir et de toute façon, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

**- Oui quoi ?!**

**- Oui.. ça m'excite. Mais Emma, je n'aurai jamais coucher avec elle... Je voulais juste... Hmm**

**- T'amuser un peu ?**

**- Oui. **Elle souffla sa réponse entre deux gémissements et tourna la tête, cherchant à récupérer un peu d'oxygène.

La blonde sourit et entreprit de lui faire une marque, voyante, sur sa nuque. Sentant que la Reine allait atteindre l'orgasme, elle s'arrêta brusquement et quitta la pièce.

Regina ne se rendit compte qu'elle était partie que quand elle l'entendit monter à l'étage. Elle avait chaud, elle était frustrée et déboussolée.

Quand Emma redescendit, un sac à dos d'Henry à la main, la brune l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir :

**- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?!**

- **Rejoindre Neal et Henry au Granny's. **Elle était sèche et toujours en colère.

- **Oh..** Regina était perdue et terriblement frustrée. Elle aurait voulu discuter avec elle et arranger les choses avant que la blonde ne cherche à se venger ou ne prenne de décisions précipitées. **Tu reviens après ?**

- **Non, je mange avec mes parents ce soir. **

Emma sourit en coin en regardant la brune et l'énorme marque sur sa nuque. Elle l'attira vers elle et, à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres, murmura :

- **Je viendrai après le dîner. **

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse et quitta le Manoir rapidement. La brune s'était attendue à un baiser et avait fermé les yeux.  
Elle ne les rouvrit que quand elle entendit la porte claquer.

Regina s'appuya contre la porte en soufflant. Elle envoya un sms à Tink pour qu'elle la rejoigne en ville et sortie à son tour.  
Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et d'avoir des conseils.


	16. Un Début

_Pour celle/ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le chapitre précédent.. Celui-ci devrait vous plaire ;)_  
_Pour les autres, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !_

_Merci mille fois à tous ! _

* * *

Emma rejoignit Neal et son fils au Granny's, passablement énervée.

Ils partageaient joyeusement une glace quand ils la virent rentrés.  
Neal constata, ravi, que la jeune femme était en colère.

- **Hey ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Il avait pris un air faussement inquiet.

- **Tout vas très bien.** Elle le remballa sèchement, c'était bien la dernière personne avec qui elle souhaitait parler. **Tiens, Gamin, tes affaires**. Elle déposa le sac près de lui et l'embrassa sur le front. **Amusez-vous bien.**

Elle s'éloignait déjà quand il l'interpella :

- **Emma attends ! Tu ne veux pas rester ? Ce serait sympa de passer une soirée tous les trois pour une fois... **Il souriait largement.

Henry ne regardait même pas dans sa direction, préférant diriger toute son attention sur son énorme glace.

Elle hocha la tête négativement avant de répondre :

- **Mes parents m'attendent... Une prochaine fois, peut-être. **

-** Ah ok.. **Il était déçu mais au moins elle ne refusait pas à cause de Regina et il avait l'impression que leur plan avait fonctionné.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main et sortie rapidement. Elle n'avait pas très envie de dîner avec ses parents mais peut-être que ça lui changerait les idées avant de revoir la Reine.

Emma était perdue, ne comprenant pas sa propre réaction.  
Quand elle l'avait vu avec cette blonde ; c'est comme si son cerveau s'était déconnectée et que ses émotions avaient pris le dessus.  
Elle était consciente qu'elle aurait pu tuer cette fille si la brune n'avait pas fait diversion.

Elle secoua la tête, énervée, tout en marchant vers la maison des Charming.  
Elle n'était pas en couple avec Regina et, techniquement, elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait comme ça ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que voir la Reine poser ses mains sur quelqu'un d'autre la rendait folle de rage ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

- **Tu as fais quoi ?! **

Regina et Tink marchaient côte à côte dans la rue marchande, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant une vitrine.  
La brune venait juste de raconter à son amie ce qu'il s'était passé avec la jeune Lucie.

- **Veux-tu bien cesser de hurler ? J'aimerais que cette conversation reste privée.**

- **Et donc ? Tu t'es tapé cette fille ?!**

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

-** Charmant vocabulaire. Non, ce n'était pas mon intention et..** Elle grimaça, mal à l'aise.** Emma est arrivée.**

La Fée ouvra la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, plus que surprise.

- **Oh mon Dieu ! Comment elle a réagit ?**

- **Oh et bien... **Elle roula des yeux.** Elle a braqué son arme sur la jeune femme.**

Tink était maintenant légèrement effrayé.

- **Regina, s'il te plaît rassure moi... Elle est encore vivante, la fille, n'est ce pas ?**

- **Oui oui bien sur.** Elle fit un geste de la main, comme si c'était évident et sans importance. **J'ai réussi à convaincre Emma de baisser son arme et elle en a profitée pour partir.**

- **Ooouuf !** Elle soupira de soulagement. **Et donc ? Grosse dispute ? **La blonde souriait en coin, amusée de voir que les deux jeunes femmes avaient pas mal de « problème de couples » pour deux personnes qui n'étaient pas ensemble.

La brune repensa aux événements qui avait suivit. Elle grimaça et rougit légèrement.

- **Je ne dirais pas ça, non.**

Sous le regard insistant de son amie, elle lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.  
Tink était surprise par la réaction d'Emma mais surtout satisfaite de la tournure de la situation.

- **Je vois... Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ce soir ?**

Regina souffla et secoua la tête, perdue.

- **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Je vais lui présenter des excuses je suppose.**

- **Mais je pensais.. **Elle sourit en coin. **Que vous n'étiez pas un couple et que tu ne lui devais rien ? De quoi devrais-tu t'excuser après tout ?**

La brune lança un regard noir à la Fée, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle sous-entendait , et celle-ci éclata de rire.

**- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour elle ?**

- **Pardon ?!** Regina manqua de s'étouffer tellement elle était surprise par une question aussi directe.

**- Je reformule : est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour elle ? Est ce que ça va au delà d'une simple attirance physique ?**

- **Je euh..** La brune baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots. **J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle.**

- **C'est tout ?**

Elle posait à présent un regard bienveillant sur son amie, voulant l'encourager.

Regina ne dit rien mais plongea ses yeux dans les siens, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.  
Tink le comprit et passa son bras autour de la Reine, la ramenant contre elle.

- **Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire !**

- **Non, elle..** Elle baissa la tête, agacée par sa propre fragilité apparente. **Elle va prendre peur et partir. Et je ne peux pas gérer ça. Je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça !**

- **Tout vas bien se passer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plein d'idée !**

Regina souffla face au regard confiant et déterminée de la Fée. Elle n'était pas sur d'aimer ce dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La brune rentra chez elle, seule, au alentour de 20h. Elle avait mangé avec Tink, au Granny's, et celle-ci avait décidé de passer la nuit chez Hook pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes discuter tranquillement.

Regina était terriblement nerveuse. Emma n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle ne savait pas si elle allait être capable de suivre les conseils de la Fée.

Elle alluma un feu et se servit un verre de whisky, cherchant à se détendre. Les yeux rivés sur les flammes, elle se perdit dans ses pensées et sursauta quand la sonnette retentit.

Elle vida son verre d'un trait, se recoiffa rapidement devant un miroir et alla ouvrir.

Emma se tenait droite comme un I ; les mains dans ses poches arrières , le regard noir.  
La brune se décala et elle pénétra dans le Manoir sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir ce soir et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment en parler à la Reine et elle était consciente qu'elle risquait de tout perdre.

- **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Regina s'était dirigé vers le bar pour se resservir tandis qu'Emma s'était assise sur le canapé.

- **Oui.**

Elle s'assit prudemment à côté d'elle et lui tendit verre. Elles burent en silence un long moment, ne sachant ni l'une ni l'autre comment engager la conversation.

Finalement, Regina finit son verre, le déposa sur la table basse et mit doucement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

- **Emma, je suis terriblement désolée.. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'ai même pas réfléchie. J'ai juste...**

- **Je sais. C'est naturel chez toi ce genre de comportement.** Elle l'avait coupé sèchement. Déposant sa main sur la sienne, elle poursuivit plus calmement. **Je voulais m'excuser aussi, je me suis emportée et j'ai été agressive. J'aurais du me contrôler.**

**- C'était légitime..**

- **Justement non.**

Sur cette remarque amère de la blonde, Regina se leva un peu précipitamment. Elle oublia tous ce que Tink lui avait dis sur la manière d'amener les choses et agissait à l'instinct, laissant la peur la guider.

Elle alla dans son sac et en sortie un petit objet métallique sous le regard perplexe du Shérif. Ensuite, elle retourna sur le canapé. Mais, au lieu de reprendre sa place, elle s'asseya à cheval sur la blonde; les jambes de part et d'autre de celle-ci.

Emma luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas mettre ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et l'amener encore plus contre elle. Elle s'efforçait de rester stoïque sachant que cette discussion était nécessaire. Si elle se laissait aller, elles ne parleraient pas et les problèmes ne feraient qu'empirer.

Regina lui prit la main et y déposa le petit objet.

La blonde haussa les sourcils, perdue.

- **C'est une clé ?**

La brune roula des yeux avant de répondre.  
**  
- Très perspicace. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es Shérif.**

Emma souffla, agacée.

- **Elle ouvre quoi ?**

- **La porte d'entrée. C'est un double de mes clés, comme ça tu n'aura plus à forcer la serrure ou à me demander l'autorisation. **Regina était clairement gênée, elle n'avait jamais fais ce genre de chose avant. **Ça veut dire que tu peux venir quand tu veux.**

Emma avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Elle ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait dans la Forêt Enchanté mais dans ce monde-ci, ce genre de geste, c'était un engagement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la brune. Elle avait l'air anxieuse et mal à l'aise.

- **Regina, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?**

La Reine la regarda droit dans les yeux et prit une longue inspiration.

- **Que j'aimerais que tu fasse partie de ma vie un peu plus officiellement.  
Emma, tu sais tout ça... ça me terrifie. On est pas obligée de précipiter les choses.  
J'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps, qu'on fasse ça bien et peut-être que toi et moi ça ne marchera pas. Mais j'aimerais qu'on essaye quand même..  
**Elle regarda la clé avant de reprendre. **Et c'est un début.**

Emma ne dit rien et repoussa doucement la brune sur le canapé. Elle se leva , prit sa veste et Regina sentit malgré elle une larme rouler sur sa joue.

La blonde fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit son trousseau de clé, elle en détacha une et se réinstalla à côté de la jeune femme.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce et glissa sa clé dans sa main.

- **C'est un début.**

Regina sourit, surprise et soulagée, contre ses lèvres et glissa ,taquine, sa langue dans sa bouche. Les mains agrippés à la chevelure blonde, elle murmura :

- **Est-ce que tu veux monter terminer ce que tu commencé cet après-midi ?**

Emma sourit et attira la brune sur elle, glissant sa main sur ses fesses en dessous de sa robe.

- **Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir attendre d'arriver en haut.**


	17. Mise en place

_Merci encore une fois à tous ! Vous êtes au top !_  
_Voilà la suite, plus tranquille... Profitez en , ça ne durera pas ;)_

* * *

Regina rit légèrement et se leva, se détachant de la blonde.  
Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. Arrivées dans le couloir, elle se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément. Sans se détacher, elles avancèrent difficilement vers la chambre.  
Les vêtements volèrent rapidement et ,très vite, elles se retrouvèrent dans le plus simple appareil.

Regina poussa sans ménagement Emma sur le lit et remonta félinement au dessus d'elle.  
Minutieusement, elle entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle voulait lui montrer ,qu'à sa façon , elle tenait vraiment à elle.

Plus sa bouche s'approchait de son intimité, plus la respiration de la blonde devenait difficile.

**- Regina.. Qu'est ce que tu..**

- **Chutt.. Pour une fois, laisse moi faire. **La brune lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin avant de continuer son exploration.

Arrivée au niveau de son intimité, elle lui caressa doucement les cuisses et haussa les sourcils en constatant l'état d'excitation évident de la jeune femme.

**- Je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférente..**

- **Putain.. S'il te plaît !**

Regina sourit, amusée et titilla le clitoris de la blonde du bout de la langue. Loin d'être soulagée, Emma gémit bruyamment et planta ses doigts dans la chevelure brune, appuyant sur sa tête.  
La Reine lécha alors lentement son intimité sur toute la longueur, augmentant progressivement le rythme.  
Quand les gémissement de la blonde s'intensifièrent et que ses mains dans ses cheveux devinrent plus pressant, elle introduit deux doigts et la mena rapidement jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Elle remonta alors et s'allongea doucement sur elle, lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement. Emma sourit et attrapa sa lèvre inférieur du bout des dents, la mordillant gentiment.

- **Tu es définitivement machiavéliquement.**

Regina éclata de rire et Emma en profita pour lui donner un coup de rein, inversant leur position.  
Sans attendre, elle glissa ses doigts sur l'intimité de la jeune femme et la pénétra sans douceur.  
Elle savait que la brune aimait être un peu brusquée et ses gémissements significatifs ne la trompait pas.

Sans la quitter des yeux, elle augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements. Les petites grimaces de plaisir de la brune était la chose la plus adorable et la plus excitante qu'il lui ai été donné de voir.

Au bord de l'orgasme, Regina griffa violemment le dos de la blonde et planta ses yeux dans les siens , partageant ainsi son plaisir avec elle.

Épuisées, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, elles s'endormirent rapidement l'une contre l'autre.

Au petit matin, c'est Emma qui se réveilla en premier, ennuyée par un bruit agaçant.  
Elle fut surprise de constater que Regina était agrippée à son torse comme un panda à un arbre.

Souriant bêtement, elle chercha la source du bruit.  
Rapidement, elle identifia la sonnerie de son téléphone et se pencha pour le récupérer dans la poche de son jeans, par terre.

La brune grogna légèrement, mécontente que la blonde se soit éloignée, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.  
Sans regarder le nom sur l'écran, Emma décrocha :

**- Swan ?**

-** Salut ! Je te dérange pas ?**

Elle reconnu la voix du père de son fils et répondit un peu agacée :

**- En fait, je dormais.**

- **Oh.. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je viens de déposer Henry à l'école et je voulais te proposer de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi avant que tu aille travailler**.

Regina était maintenant complètement réveillée. Décoiffée et énervée d'avoir été réveillée aussi brusquement, elle jeta un regard noir à la blonde.  
Celle-ci sourit malgré elle, amusée et attendrie.

**- C'est gentil mais ça va pas être possible ce matin.**

**- Ah bon ? Mais pourq..**

**- A plus tard, Neal.**

Elle raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de se retourner vers la brune. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et, passant son bras autour de sa taille, la serra contre elle.  
Celle-ci la repoussa gentiment et marmonna :

**- S'il n'était pas le père d'Henry, ça ferait bien longtemps que je l'aurais éliminé.**

Emma éclata de rire avant de prendre un air plus soucieux.

**- En parlant d'Henry, il va falloir qu'on lui parle.. **Elle souffla et grimaça légèrement. **Autour de lui, tous le monde va parler de.. nous. Je veux pas qu'il nous reproche encore de lui cacher des choses.**

- **Tu as raison. Bien que je pense qu'il est déjà au courant..**

La blonde écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre :

**- Hein ? Comment ?**

Regina roula les yeux :

**- Il est loin d'être stupide... Et je suspecte Tink de comploter avec lui.**

Emma souffla, se leva et enfila ses vêtements. La brune en fit de même, regrettant malgré elle que le Shérif se lève si rapidement, et mis un peignoir.

- **Il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec elle. **Elle avait pris un air boudeur tout en fermant son pantalon.

**- C'est une bonne chose. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir offrir à mon fils une Fée comme Marraine.**

- **Encore une de vos stupides traditions**.La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

Elles descendirent ensemble et Emma alla s'installer dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé de la Reine.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? **Elle avait croisé les bras et haussé les sourcils.

**- J'attends que tu prépare le petit-déjeuner.** Elle souriait largement.

**- Voyez-vous ça..** Elle alluma la machine à café et sortit les oeufs du frigo.** Vous prenez vos aises, Princesse.**

- **Préférais-tu que je le prenne avec Neal ?**

Elle reçu un regard noir comme réponse et le reste de la matinée se passa calmement. Elles prirent tour à tour leur douche avant de partir travailler et avaient convenus d'aller chercher Henry ensemble à l'école, souhaitant lui parler au Granny's, autour d'une glace.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tink déjeunait avec Belle et Snow. Elle leur avait fait part des événements de la veille et les jeunes femmes s'interrogeaient.

- **Mais d'où sort cette fille et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agit maintenant ?** Snow était interpellée.

- **Je me suis posée la même question.. Mais ce matin, j'étais sur le Jolly Roger et j'ai aperçu Neal et Hook discuter avec une jeune femme blonde.**

- **Tu penses qu'ils l'ont jeté dans les bras de Regina exprès ?** Belle était clairement choquée.

- **Malheureusement, ce serait bien leur genre. **Tink leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement puérils de ses deux amis. **Dans tous les cas, ça n'a pas marché. J'ai parlé à Regina avant de venir ici.. Elle et Emma se sont échangées leur clés et elles vont parler à Henry après les cours.**

- **Oooh c'est merveilleux !** Snow avait des étoiles dans les yeux, contente que sa fille se laisse une chance d'être heureuse.

**- Super ! Je pourrais peut-être parler à Bae.. ?** Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée du jeune homme depuis que celui-ci s'était réconcilié avec son père.

**- Tu peux toujours essayer, peut-être qu'il t'écoutera.. ** La Fée n'était pas convaincue mais ça ne coûtait rien de laisser Belle tenter sa chance.

- **Et pour Hook ? **Snow était soucieuse, sachant que le pirate était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

-** Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Il est borné mais pas stupide; s'il sait qu'Emma est amoureuse, il laissera tomber. **Elle jeta un oeil à la jeune serveuse, songeuse. **Mais j'aimerais lui trouver quelqu'un, il est seul et malheureux depuis trop longtemps.**

Elles continuèrent à discuter des différentes possibilités qui s'offraient au pirate tout en terminant leur repas. Ensuite, elles se quittèrent en se promettant mutuellement de se tenir au courant de la suite des événements.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Henry avait été surpris de voir ses deux mères l'attendre à la sortie de l'école et encore plus quand elles lui annoncèrent qu'ils allaient aller prendre une glace tout les trois.  
Il n'avait , néanmoins, fais aucun commentaire au vu de leur nervosité évidente.

Arrivé au Granny's, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assise côte à côte et Emma et Henry avaient commandé chacun une énorme glace. Regina n'avait rien pris mais piochait « discrètement » dans la coupelle d'Emma, sous le regard étonné de son fils.

- **Bien , mon Chéri, nous avons quelque chose à te dire.**

Henry sourit et hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

- **Ta mère et moi..** Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Emma qui arborait un sourire crispé. **Entretenons une espèce de relation qui sort du cadre d'une amitié.**

Elles avaient toute les deux arrêtées de respirer, attendant sa réaction.

-** Je le savais !** Il souriait largement, très heureux.

Regina jeta à Emma un regard «_ Je te l'avais dis _» et celle-ci souffla bruyamment en roulant des yeux.

**- Gamin, c'est très important pour nous que tu sois ok avec ça..**

**- Y'a pas de problème, si vous êtes heureuses ça me va !**

**- Euh ouais.. C'est l'autre chose dont on voulait te parler. **Elle regarda Regina avant de continuer. **Cette relation.. On ne sait pas où ça va nous mener ni ce que ça va nous apporter. Peut-être qu'on aimera pas la direction que ça prend. Ce que je veux dire c'est... Ne t'emballe pas trop, ça ne va peut-être pas marcher. Est-ce que tu comprends ?**

Elles avaient toute les deux l'air soucieuses et sérieuses, ce qui fit rire le jeune garçon.

- **Je comprends Man'. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis plus un bébé... Et c'est cool pour moi.**

-** Cool. **Répéta Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-** Cool ! **Répéta Emma en souriant tout en prenant une cuillère de glace.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans une ambiance plus légère partageant même quelques fous rires jusqu'à ce que Neal entre dans le restaurant et se dirige rapidement vers leur table.

Il fronçait les sourcils, complètement déboussolé.

**- Papa ? Tout va bien ?** Henry regardait son père, perplexe.

- **Oui oui.. Je suis juste surpris.** Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes. **J'ai entendu parler de l'incident d'hier, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ensemble.**

Emma voulut répondre mais Regina fut plus rapide.

- **Votre sollicitude est touchante Mr Cassidy. **Elle déposa une main sur la cuisse de la blonde. **Vous serez sans aucun doute ravi d'apprendre que nous avons sur monté ce problème. En parlant de ça, je vous serez gré d'attendre une heure décente pour passer vos coups de fil. Sauf s'il s'agit d'une urgence, bien entendu.** Elle ponctua sa tirade d'un sourire victorieux et hypocrite puis piocha dans la glace de la blonde.

Emma avait roulé les yeux et Henry souriait, clairement amusé du comportement de sa mère.

Neal, quand à lui, avait la bouche ouverte et les poings ainsi que la mâchoire serrée, comprenant qu'Emma avait passé la nuit avec la Reine.

- **Emma ? Je peux te parler en privé ?**

- **Bien sur.** Elle souffla et s'apprêtait à se lever mais elle jeta un oeil à la Reine et vit qu'elle s'était tendue. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- **Je reviens tout de suite, mange ma glace elle va fondre.**

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit avec le jeune homme à l'extérieur du restaurant.**  
**


	18. Plainte

_Chapitre 18, enfin ! Désolée j'ai été très occupée cette semaine :/  
_  
_Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, en espérant que la suite vous plaise !_

* * *

Emma et Neal se faisait face devant le restaurant.  
Le jeune homme était énervé mais surtout sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir.

**- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joue ?!**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Que tu te tape cette.. Sorcière , c'est une chose mais que tu mêle notre fils à ça !** Il grimaçait. **Tu pense à lui ?!**

- **C'est justement parce que je pense à lui que je lui en parle..**

Elle souffla et le regarda, soudainement mal à l'aise. **Écoute Neal, ce truc avec Regina je m'y attendais pas..  
Mais c'est arrivé et je veux faire ça correctement.  
**

**- Tu sors avec elle ?! **Il avait les yeux écarquillés.

**- Non non.. Enfin oui.. Peut-être !** Elle se perdait dans ses propres réflexions.  
**Je sais pas trop mais c'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe !**

**- Mais quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?!**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas..**

**- Attend hier c'est limite si hier elle ne saute pas sur une gamine et aujourd'hui vous êtes un couple ?! Elle t'a vraiment retournée le cerveau..!**

**- On est pas en couple ! Et c'est justement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier qu'on a réalisé qu'on voulait plus...**

**- Quoi ?! **En réalisant que leur plan avait poussé Emma dans les bras de la Reine, il eu soudainement envie de vomir. **Je dois y aller..**

- **Neal attend ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

A l'intérieur du restaurant, Henry s'amusait de l'état de nerf de sa mère. Celle-ci tentait de regarder discrètement à l'extérieur et soupirait, agacée, en regardant l'heure.

- **Relax maman !**

- **Excuse-moi ?** Surprise, elle s'était tournée vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

- **Je disais, ne panique pas.. **Il souriait, taquin. **Elle va bientôt revenir.**

**- Je ne panique pas , comme tu dis. Je me demande juste ce qui peut lui prendre autant de temps.**

**- Tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup hein ?**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Mon père.**

**- Je euh **Elle cherchait une manière de formuler avec tact le fond de sa pensée. **Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur lui à vrai dire. Et je suis contente que tu ai l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui.**

-** Du moment qu'il reste loin d'Emma c'est ça ? **Il avait ce petit sourire en coin légèrement machiavélique, le même qu'elle arborait quand elle piégeait ses victimes.

Elle roula des yeux et soupira discrètement.

**- C'est à peu près ça.**

Elle jeta à nouveau un oeil vers l'extérieur et vit la blonde dans les bras du jeune homme. Son visage se ferma automatiquement et elle serra les poings. Quelque minute plus tard, Emma refit son entrée.

Elle se rassit à sa place et La Reine l'ignora royalement. Elle partagea un sourire complice avec son fils et lui lança joyeusement :

**- Ça te plairait qu'on aille chez ta mère ce soir ?**

-** Ce serait super !**

Sur cette proposition , Regina avait haussé les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et lui rétorqua froidement :

**- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis disposé à t'accueillir ?**

- **C'est évident.. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !** Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et déposa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- **Voyez-vous ça.. **Elle sourit malgré elle puis roula des yeux. **Tu es prétentieuse.**

- **Allez Maman ... Dis oui !** Il faisait la moue, sachant que sa mère craquerait.

Celle-ci regarda tour à tour son fils puis la blonde et soupira.

**- Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.**

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Tink rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir la veste du Shérif dans le hall.  
Silencieusement, elle alla dans le salon et y trouva Henry, seul, devant la télé.

**- Hey ! Alors Emma est là ?**

**- Oui, elles sont dans la cuisine.**

**- Super, tu me raconte ?**

Il lui souriait largement, content d'avoir une complice avec qui partager et échanger des informations.

- **Elles sont venues me chercher ensemble à l'école et on a été au Granny's. Elles m'ont difficilement annoncés qu'elles était en quelque sorte ensemble et papa est arrivé .**

- **Aoutch..** La Fée grimaçait. **Et ?**

Le jeune garçon lui raconta en détail tous les événements de l'après-midi jusqu'à leur arrivée au Manoir et Tink décida d'aller jeter un oeil en cuisine.

Elle y trouva Regina face aux fourneaux, Emma scotchée dans son dos ; les deux mains sur son ventre et sa bouche vagabondant sur sa nuque.  
Discrètement, elle sortit son téléphone et prit une photo. Suite au bruit significatif, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la Fée.

- **Adorable !**

Regina fusilla la jeune femme du regard et Emma était rouge de honte.

- **Tu vas effacer ce truc tout de suite !** La blonde avançait vers elle, menaçante.

**- Je suis ravie de te voir aussi !**

-** Je ne plaisante pas.**

La Fée éclata de rire et, d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître son téléphone.  
La brune roula des yeux et se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes :

- **Le repas sera prêt dans 10min. Cessez vos enfantillages et mettez la table.**

Tink hocha la tête en souriant largement et partie vers la salle à manger avec les assiettes. Regina en profita pour se coller contre le Shérif et l'embrasser tendrement. Les mains autour de son cou ; elle lui caressait doucement la nuque.

**- Arrête de bouder. Tu voulais passer la soirée ici, tu assume.**

La blonde rit légèrement et, sans rien ajouter, elle s'éloigna et alla aider la Fée.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement. Tink n'avait plus cherché à taquiner les deux femmes et Emma s'était détendue.

Après le repas, Henry avait insisté pour jouer au monopoly. Il remporta la première partie et Regina gagna la seconde ; laissant les deux autres femmes complètement ruinées et blasées.  
Tous le long de la soirée, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en constatant l'évidente complicité entre la Fée et la Reine.

Une fois leur fils au lit, elle alla prendre une douche et laissa Regina en grande discussion avec Tink..

En sortant de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt, elle fut surprise de trouver la brune assise sur le lit.

- **Tout vas bien ? **Regina arborait un petit sourire légèrement amusé.

- **Ouais très bien. **Emma s'allongea de son côté du lit et la brune alla à son tour se changer.

Elle se coucha ensuite à côté de la blonde, collée contre son dos, une main sur son ventre ; elle murmura :

**- Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacée par Tink. **

Emma soupira et se retourna face à l'autre femme. Celle-ci en profita pour lui embrasser le bout du nez puis lui mordiller délicatement la lèvre inférieur.

**- Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacée par Neal.**

Malgré l'obscurité, la blonde put la voir rouler des yeux avant de répondre :

-** Je suppose qu'il va falloir que l'on apprenne à se faire confiance.**

Emma souria et elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était leur première nuit ensemble sans relation sexuelle et, même si elles n'en n'avaient pas parlées, ça signifiait beaucoup pour elles.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Emma partie travailler en premier. Elle n'était donc plus là quand les téléphones de la brune et de la Fée se mirent à vibrer.  
Surprises, elles purent y lire le même message.

_« Réunion d'urgence dans 20min à la Mairie ! »_

Henry fut vite déposer à la bibliothèque et les deux jeunes femmes gagnèrent rapidement le lieu de la Réunion. Tink était légèrement inquiète et Regina agacée à l'avance.

- **Parfait, tous le monde est là. On va pouvoir commencer. **Snow avait l'air tendue.

Tous le monde avaient pris place autour de la table et la Fée remarqua rapidement la place libre.

- **On attend pas Emma ?**

- **Non.** Blue avait répondu sèchement et tous le monde, exceptée Tink et Regina, semblaient embêtés et très mal à l'aise.

- **Pourquoi ça ? **Regina avait haussé les sourcils et croisés les bras, perplexe.

-** Parce que c'est le sujet de la Réunion...** David tentait de parler d'une voix claire mais il n'était pas à l'aise. **Une plainte contre elle a été déposé officiellement ce matin au Conseil.**

**- C'est insensée !** Tink ne comprenait plus rien, qui porterait plainte contre le Shérif ? **Qui ?**

Snow tourna la tête vers Regina, l'air désolée.

**- Une jeune femme prénommée Lucie. Elle dit qu'Emma la menacée avec son arme sans raison apparente.  
Elle dit aussi que tu es le seul témoin.**

Personne autour de la table, à part Tink, n'osa regarder la Reine. Ils savaient tous pour quelle raison et dans quelles circonstances Emma avait menacée la jeune femme.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira agacée :

**- En effet, c'est exact. Elle a braqué son arme sur cette personne alors que celle-ci ne représentait nullement une menace. C'était totalement injustifié.**

- **Euhh bien**. Snow ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça. Elle pensait que la Reine aurait pris la défense de sa fille. **Il faut que l'on se mette d'accord sur les sanctions à appliquer.**

**- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire**. Regina s'était levée et rangeait rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.  
**Emma a beau être le Shérif et une Princesse, elle n'est pas intouchable pour autant. On va appliquer notre loi et la mettre en cellule en attendant un procès.**

Elle quitta la salle royalement sous les regards ébahis et interloqués de l'assemblée.


	19. En prison

_Ahah je vois que j'ai réussi à vous perturber ! :D_  
_Pas de stress.. Regina sait très bien ce qu'elle fait ;)_

_Merci encore mille fois à tous de me lire et de me faire part de vos commentaires !_  
_C'est très motivant ! :D_

* * *

Dès que Regina eu quitté la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tink.

Celle-ci rit jaune et lâcha en soufflant :

- **Oui d'accord, je vais aller lui parler..**

- **Elles se sont disputées ? **Snow ne voyait pas d'autre explication au comportement de son ex belle-mère.

- **Non non, Emma a même dormi à la maison hier. **Elle leur montra la photo qu'elle avait prise la veille avec son portable et ajouta :  
**Et ce matin tout allait bien !**

- **Ok.** David se frotta l'arrière du crâne embêté. **Tink et Snow, vous allez parler à Regina. Moi , je vais arrêter Emma.  
Les autres, commencez à organiser un procès mais n'en parlez à personne. Tant qu'on en sait pas plus, rien de doit sortir d'ici.**

Tous le monde hocha la tête et Ruby se proposa d'accompagner David. Celui-ci accepta directement ; il ne serait pas trop de deux pour maîtriser la blonde si nécessaire.

Snow et Tink gagnèrent le bureau de Regina , un étage plus haut, rapidement. Elles attendirent d'être invitées à entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte et s'installèrent devant la Reine.

Celle-ci s'était attendu à cette visite et roulait déjà les yeux d'exaspération.

**- Je vous écoute.**

- **David et Ruby sont partis mettre Emma en détention. **La brune était mal à l'aise.

- **Bien. **

- **Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il te prend enfin?!** Tink s'était levée, énervée par le comportement de son amie. **Hier tu la pelote dans la cuisine et  
aujourd'hui tu la fous en prison !**

Snow remercia intérieurement la Fée d'être aussi cash avec la Reine et , celle-ci , regarda sa colocataire s'énerver avec un petit sourire en coin.

- **Assied-toi et arrête de hurler. **Elle attendit que la blonde s'exécute avant de continuer ; un sourire de politicienne plaquée sur son visage.  
**Premièrement, ce que je fais avec Emma chez moi appartient exclusivement à ma vie privée. Ce genre de propos n'a pas sa place sur mon lieu de travail. Ensuite, ce n'est pas moi qui la met en prison mais le Conseil. **Elle les regarda et secoua la tête en soupirant**.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous choque. On a écrit ses lois ensembles et aucun d'entre vous n'a mentionné qu'elles ne s'appliquaient pas à tous le monde.**

- E**t tu es prête à la laisser payer pour une erreur que tu as commise juste par ce que tu te découvre tout d'un coup un sens de la justice ?!**

Snow se crispait d'avance se disant que Tink avait été trop loin mais , contre tout attente, Regina éclata d'un rire sincère.

-** Ce n'est pas moi qui ai menacée cette jeune fille avec une arme il me semble ! Étouffer l'affaire ne fera qu'envenimer les choses. Et je n'ai jamais dis que je n'étais pas disposée à aider Emma.**

-** Que compte-tu faire ? **Snow regardait la Reine, suspicieuse.  
Elle aurait du se douter qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

Regina sourit d'un air mauvais et leur dévoila son plan :

-** Rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à cette demoiselle et l'informer des mesures qui ont été prises.  
Je vais lui assurer que sa sécurité et celle de tous les habitants de cette ville ne sont pas traité à la légère.  
Peut-être qu'après cette discussion, elle sera disposé à retirer sa plainte.**

Tink souriait légèrement à présent, plutôt satisfaite.

Snow, elle, fronçait les sourcils , perplexe.

**- Je ne pense pas que ça sera aussi facile. A mon avis, ce n'est pas elle qui a eu l'idée de porter plainte.**

- **Que veux-tu dire ?**

Snow se tourna vers la Fée et celle-ci fit mine de regarder le plafond.

**- Tu ne lui as pas dis ?!**

Elle soupira, mal à l'aise :

**- Ben j'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion !**

- **Me dire quoi? **Regina fusillait littéralement son amie du regard.

-** Euh hum.. J'ai vu Bae et Hook avec Lucie. C'est sûrement eux qui l'ont envoyé chez toi et qui on fait en sorte qu'Emma vous surprenne.**

Regina prit quelque seconde pour réfléchir puis répondit en souriant :

**- Je vois. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'excuse en rien l'attitude qu'a eu le Shérif envers cette jeune femme.  
Et il est important d'appliquer la loi.**

- **Mais tu..** Snow allait contester mais la brune lui fit signe de se taire.

- **Cette affaire n'ira pas jusqu'au procès, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Maintenant si vous permettez... **Elle leur montra la porte. **J'ai du travail.**

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent en soupirant et mirent rapidement au courant le reste du Conseil de leur entrevue avec La Reine.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa journée que Regina se décida à aller voir Emma au commissariat.  
La blonde était couché sur le lit de sa cellule et fixait le plafond.

**- David n'est pas là ?**

-** Il est partit y'a 1 heure**. Emma ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

-** Je t'ai apporté un chocolat.**

**- Tu n'as qu'à le laisser par terre tout près des barreaux.**

Le brune s'approcha de la cellule et sourit en coin en regardant la jeune femme.  
D'un geste de la main, elle se retrouva debout devant celle-ci.

**- Je te sens contrariée.**

- **Peut-être parce que la salope avec qui tu t'amuse m'a jeter en prison.** Emma s'était redressée et assise contre le mur et Regina en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-** J'ai entendu dire qu'elle complotait avec tes deux prétendants.**

La blonde écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête en soupirant :

-** Super.. Vous êtes tous cinglés dans cette ville.**

Regina mit sa main sur son épaule et Emma tourna la tête vers elle ; elle en profita alors pour l'embrasser tendrement  
mais la blonde intensifia le baiser en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle était tellement en colère et avait accumulée tellement de tension  
depuis le début de la journée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses ardeurs.

Elle poussa la brune pour qu'elle s'allonge et se mit rapidement au dessus d'elle.  
Regina sentait les mains du Shérif remontée le long de sa cuisse et tenta de communiquer entre deux baisers :

-** Em'.. J'ai une idée pour te sortir de là.**

La blonde glissa une main entre ses cuisses et effleura doucement son intimité à travers son sous-vêtement. Avec son autre main, elle déboutonna son chemisier.

-** Parce que tu veux que je sorte maintenant ? Il parait que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on m'arrête.**

Regina avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré avec ce que l'autre femme lui infligeait.

- **Hmm c'était la bonne chose à faire..**

- **Ah oui ? **Du bout des doigts, elle écarta le string de la Reine et le pénétra doucement.

- **Oui , je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme juste parce que...  
**  
Regina gémit bruyamment sous les mouvements rythmés de la blonde, oubliant complètement ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

Sur cette confession avortée, Emma se mordit les lèvres :

**- Parce que quoi ?**

Regina pensa _« Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi » _mais se sentit incapable de le dire, elle lui répondit juste :

- **Parce que tiens à toi..**

**- Hmmm** Emma sourit largement. Augmentant le rythme de ses doigts, elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et murmura :

- **Donc tu veux me faire évader ?**

Regina sourit et tenta de répondre malgré la jouissance toute proche :

- **Non... Mais je peux la convaincre de retirer sa plainte.**

La blonde embrassa son cou sur toute sa longueur et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle souleva son soutien-gorge et mordit doucement son mamelon dressé.  
S'en fut trop pour Regina qui fut dévastée instantanément par un orgasme fulgurant.

Satisfaite, Emma se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La brune se blottit dans ses bras et elles se câlinèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Emma s'éloigne :

-** Attend, t'étais entrain de me demander l'autorisation pour aller la voir et lui retourner le cerveau ? **Elle fronçait les sourcils, interloquée.

Regina éclata de rire et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

- **En effet.**

**- Et comment tu compte la convaincre ?**

**- Hé bien... Je peux me montrer très persuasive**. Elle souriait en coin.

Et Emma en savait quelque chose... Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elles avaient eu la veille et choisit de lui faire confiance.

- **Ok.**

- **Vraiment ?** La brune était étonnée de la voir accepter si facilement.

- **Oui.. Et j'apprécie que tu vienne m'en parler avant.**

Elles s'embrassèrent encore un peu avant que Regina ne se lève et se rhabille sous le regard déçue de la blonde.

- **Henry m'attend et il a sûrement beaucoup de questions à poser..**

- **Il est venu me voir cet après-midi avec Belle. Je lui ai dis que j'avais mal agit et que j'étais prête à en assumer les conséquences.  
Il est un peu inquiet je crois.**

**- Il ne devrait pas être surpris pourtant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu te retrouvais en prison. **Regina souriait en coin, taquine.

- **Tu es hilarante.** Emma souffla . **Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Neal et Hook ?**

La brune l'embrassa une dernière fois puis, d'un geste, apparut à l'extérieur de la cellule.

- **Je suppose que nous allons devoir mettre les choses au point avec eux.** Elle fit un geste de la main, repoussant cette idée à plus tard. **Ça peut attendre que tu sois sortie d'ici.**

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se retourna vers la blonde :

**- Souhaites-tu que je t'apporte à manger ce soir ?**

- **Non c'est bon, Ruby a dit qu'elle le ferait**. Elle lui offrit un large sourire, charmée.** Merci.**

**- Bien , à demain alors.**

**- A demain.**


	20. Libération

_Voilà la suite :D Leur relation se met doucement en place mais on est encore loin des déclarations enflammés hein..._  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter et merci encore pour les mises en follow/favoris !_

_ça fait chaud au coeur !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina se présenta au domicile de Lucie avec une tarte au pomme qu'elle avait préparé la veille.

- **Bonjour !** La brune lui adressait son large sourire de politicienne.

La blonde avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte ; elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la Reine chez elle et était légèrement effrayée.

- **Ah euh hm.. Bonjour.**

- **Puis-je entrer ?** Regina avait haussée les sourcils et esquissée un sourire séducteur.

- **Oh euh oui bien sur. **Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser la brune passer et l'accompagna jusque dans son salon.  
Regina lui donna sa tarte et Lucie la déposa dans la cuisine.

-** Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?**

- **Non, merci.** La Reine était assise sur le sofa et la jeune femme s'assit à côté d'elle.

- **Merci pour la tarte mais vous n'auriez pas dû.**

Regina arqua un sourcil, faussement surprise, et répondit en souriant :

- **Oh je vous en prie, c'est la moindre des choses !** Sous le regards interrogateurs de la blonde, elle poursuivit.  
**Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi l'autre jour.** Elle prit un air désolée.  
**Vous avez vécu une expérience traumatisante et je voulais vous assurer que vous avez tout mon soutien dans la procédure que vous avez engagé à l'encontre du shérif.**

- **Oh.** La blonde était surprise ; Baelfire lui avait dit que la Reine et le Shérif étaient en couple. **Je euh.. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce n'est en rien votre faute.**

- **Certes..** Regina pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre comme si elle culpabilisait. **Mais j'aurai dû venir prendre de vos nouvelles plus tôt.**

- **Vous êtes quelqu'un de très occupée.** Lucie rassembla son courage et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. **J'ai entendu dire que vous et le Shérif étiez en quelque sorte en couple..**

Regina rit légèrement, de plus en plus amusée.

-** En effet... Et je suppose que l'on devrait vous remercier, vous et vos deux acolytes, pour ça.**

Lucie rougit et fut submergée par une bouffée d'angoisse. La Reine connaissait tout de leur plan et elle se trouvait chez elle.. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- **Ah B-bon ? Comment ça ? **Elle tentait, sans y parvenir, d'avoir l'air confiante.

**- Disons que la dispute que nous avons eu après votre départ nous as ouvert les yeux. Grâce à vous, nous avons pu envisager notre relation sous un jour nouveau. **Regina lui fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur et Lucie déglutit difficilement.

-** Dans ce cas eeuhm.. Ne devriez-vous pas la soutenir elle ?  
**  
Regina prit un air offusquée et fronça les sourcils :

-** Ce n'est pas parce qu'Emma est .. **Elle prit quelque seconde pour choisir le terme approprié et sourit en coin avant de le prononcer. ..**Ma petite-amie que j'approuve son attitude.** Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et lui sourit de toute ses dents. **Officiellement, je me dois d'être objective et de veiller avant tout au bien-être de la population.**

Soudain, tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Lucie. La Reine avait prononcée le mot « Officiellement » de manière bien trop appuyé...  
Avait-elle dans l'idée de l'éliminer ? Ou de lui arracher son coeur pour la contrôler ?

Elle se leva précipitamment et mis le plus de distance possible entre elle et La Reine.

-** Je euh vous remercie. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps, vous avez sans doute du travail.**

Regina avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de la jeune femme et un sourire sadique était plaquée sur son visage un peu malgré elle.  
Elle se leva et avança doucement vers la blonde qui recula et alla se coller d'elle-même contre le mur.

Le visage de la Reine n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre du visage de Lucie. Le coeur de celle-ci battait tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine et elle peinait à respirer correctement.  
La brune leva sa main et la jeune femme sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues... Péniblement, elle articula :

- **Je vous en prie..** Elle regarda la Reine et celle-ci lâcha un rire moqueur, approchant sa main de son visage, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sous ce geste, la blonde avait cessé de respirer. Regina pencha sa tête sur le côté, attendant que la jeune femme reprenne la parole.

**- Je vais retirer ma plainte, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi..** Lucie pleurait de plus en plus.** Je vous en prie, ne me faite pas de mal.**

Regina s'éloigna légèrement et sourit largement.

- **Je n'en n'ai jamais eu l'intention très chère**. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais ajouta quand même :  
**Néanmoins, je vous conseille de vous tenir à ce que vous venez de me dire.** Elle prit un air embêtée.  
**Des accidents ont la fâcheuse tendances à arriver aux gens qui ne respectent pas leur accords dans cette ville.**  
Elle secoua la tête et sourit à nouveau. **Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente journée !**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neal arriva au commissariat assez énervé. Il venait de se disputer avec Tink et Killian à propos de la relation qu'entretenait Emma avec Regina.

En effet, La Fée était venu leur dire que la Reine était le True Love de la blonde. Le pirate avait directement décidé d'abandonner la partie; sachant très bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids et ne souhaitant pas non plus être un obstacle à ce type de relation.  
Neal, lui, ne l'avait pas du tout pris comme ça. Il était persuadé d'être le True Love d'Emma et comptait bien le prouver à tous le monde.  
Quand il entra dans la bâtiment, il fut surpris de voir la blonde discuter avec son père à l'extérieur de la cellule.

-** Hey ! Tu n'es pas censé te trouver de l'autre côté des barreaux ? **Il abordait le ton de la plaisanterie, souriant légèrement.

-** Je viens d'être libérée.** Elle était froide et distante, lui accordant à peine un regard.

**- Ah bon ?** Il fronçait les sourcils.

**- La plaignante a retiré sa plainte.** C'est David qui lui répondit , clairement soulagé de voir sa fille reprendre ses fonctions.

- **Oh c'est génial !**

- **C'est pas grâce à toi en tout cas. **Emma avait l'air de lui en vouloir et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
Elle était censée en vouloir à Regina ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'elle se retrouvait en prison après tout !

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- J'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Je dois aller chercher Henry et j'aimerai prendre une douche et me changer.**

Là encore elle était froide et sèche. Elle embrassa son père et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

**- Attend je vais venir avec toi !**

Elle se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard.

- **Hors de question**. Et partit sans attendre de réponse.

Neal lança un regard d'incompréhension à David. Si Emma ne voulait pas lui parler, il voulait avoir l'opinion de son père sur la relation que la jeune femme entretenait avec la Reine.  
Il n'envisageait pas que celui-ci ne soit pas de son côté.

- **Elle est de mauvaise humeur.. Se faire arrêter ce n'est pas une expérience particulièrement agréable. **David se sentait mal pour le jeune homme.

**- D'accord mais ce n'est pas ma faute !**

**- Elle sait que toi et Hook avez envoyé Lucie chez Regina.**

**- Mais... Comment ?! **Neal se passait nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

-** Tink... Elle en a parlé à Belle et Snow. Snow m'en a parlé puis elle a poussé Tink a le dire à Regina.**

**- Mais... Ça ne change rien à ce que cette sorcière a fait avec cette fille !**

**- Neal écoute..** David cherchait les bons mots. **Si vraiment tu aime Emma, laisse tomber. Ça ne me plaît pas particulièrement de la voir avec Regina mais.. On ne peut pas combattre le destin. Plus tu t'y opposera, plus tu renforcera leur lien.**

**- Mais je suis son TRUE LOVE ! Je suis le père d'Henry ! Emma est ma destinée ! **Il perdait son sang froid, littéralement fou de rage. **Je lui prouverais ! Je vous le prouverais !** Et il partit en claquant la porte sous le regard abasourdi de David.

Celui-ci hésita quelque minute et appela Regina pour la prévenir sachant que sa fille ne prendrait pas la menace au sérieux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La brune rejoignit Henry et sa mère devant l'école juste après le coup de fil de David.

-** Maman !** Le jeune garçon l'enlaça rapidement. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

La blonde avait froncé les sourcils.

- **Tu devais pas travailler jusque au moins 18h ?**

- **Si mais je me suis dis qu'après une nuit en cellule , tu aurais peut-être besoin de te détendre. Tu pourrais prendre un bain pendant que je nous prépare à manger ?** Elle lui souriait chaleureusement tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- **Cool ! S'il te plaît Man' dis ouii ! **Henry lui fit une moue. L'idée de passer à nouveau une soirée avec ses deux mères lui plaisait énormément.

Emma roula des yeux. Elle avait pas vraiment envie de faire à manger. A vrai dire, elle aspirait juste à se laver et à dormir correctement.. Et l'idée de passer une nuit chez la brune lui plaisait bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'avouer.

- **Bon d'accord.. **Elle regarda Regina et lui sourit légèrement. **Merci.**

-** Je t'en prie**.

La Reine savait qu'elle devait parler à Emma de Neal mais elle savait aussi que celle-ci était épuisée et qu'elle s'énerverait rapidement.  
Elle décida donc d'attendre le lendemain matin pour avoir cette conversation.

Emma passa une super soirée chez Regina. Celle-ci lui avait fais coulé un bain , parfumé à la pomme bien sur, et avait préparé un repas absolument délicieux. Tink s'était abstenu de tout commentaire et Henry n'avait posé aucune question sentant que sa mère était à bout de nerf.

A présent, Emma était dans le lit de la Reine, seule, et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Quelque minute plus tard, Regina sortit de la salle de bain et s'allongea près d'elle.

Lentement, elle se colla dans le dos de la blonde et déposa sa main sur son ventre dans un geste purement possessif. Elle déposa de léger baiser dans son cou et Emma soupira d'aise, sentant d'un coup les tensions de la journée s'évacuer.

- **Comment tu as fais pour la convaincre ?**

**- Rien de spécial. Mais je peux me montrer.. Intimidante et c'était largement suffisant.**

**- Hmm donc tu ne l'as pas baisé hein ?**

**- Charmant vocabulaire. Non, on a juste discuté. Et j'ai peut-être dis que tu étais ma petite-amie.**

Emma se retourna brutalement et écarquilla les yeux.

- **Tu lui as dis quoi ?!**

Regina rit doucement et attrapa la lèvre inférieur de la jeune femme avec ses dents avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Comment tu appellerais ce qu'on partage toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.. Mais « Petite-amie » ça me donne l'impression d'avoir 15ans.**

**- Trouve mieux alors.**

**- J'y réfléchirais.**

Emma se cala contre la brune, une jambe entre les siennes, un bras autour de sa nuque et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	21. Histoires de Coeurs

_Héé vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu une longue semaine !_  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra très vite ! :D_

_Merci mille fois encore pour les reviews, les mises en favoris, les follows, les mp's d'encouragements ! _  
_Vous êtes au top ! 3_

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil réchauffés son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et mis quelque seconde à se rappeler qu'elle était chez Regina . Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs plus dans la chambre. Ce n'était guère étonnement ; d'après le réveil, il était plus de 10h30.

Elle se leva lentement, enfila ses vêtements et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, se laissant guider par une délicieuse odeur de pancakes.

- **Hey ! T'es toute seule ?**

Elle s'assit au comptoir et Regina déposa devant elle une tasse de chocolat chaud et une assiette de pancakes.

-** Henry est à l'école et Tink travaille.** Elle secoua la tête en souriant. **Tous le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir passer des journées entières à ne rien faire du tout.**

Emma fronça les sourcils et souffla.

**- J'ai un travail hein !**

- **Bien sur**. Son ton était clairement ironique.

**- D'ailleurs, pourquoi toi tu n'es pas à la Mairie ?**

**- Parce que nous devons parler.**

- **Oh. **Emma roula des yeux.

Regina s'appuya contre l'évier et but une gorgée de café , prenant quelque seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- **Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête hier..** Face au regard interrogatif de la blonde, elle précisa.  
**Quand je vous ai rejoins devant l'école. Je l'ai fais parce que ton père m'a appelé et il m'a parlé de Neal..**

- **Attend attend ! **Emma fronçait les sourcils. La bouche pleine, elle avala rapidement avant de poursuivre.  
**Mon père te téléphone ? A toi ? Il a ton numéro ?** Réalisant soudainement, elle écarquilla les yeux . **Vous parlez de Neal ensemble ?!**

Regina haussa les sourcils avant de répondre :

**- C'est vraiment ce pourquoi tu t'interroge ?**

**- Bien sur ! Il y a quelque mois encore tu voulais le tuer lui et ma mère et maintenant vous vous téléphonez pour parler de mon ex?!  
**Elle grimaça et secoua la tête. **Avoue que c'est perturbant..**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel puis hocha légèrement la tête.

**- Enfin bref.. Il m'a dit qu'après ton départ du commissariat, Neal s'était emporté et s'était mis en tête de prouver à tous le monde qu'il était ton True Love.**

-** Et au lieu d'aller le menacer, de lui arracher le coeur ou encore de l'empoisonner.. Tu as préféré m'inviter chez toi ?  
**Emma haussa les sourcils et souria, satisfaite. **Tu fais vraiment des progrès !**

- **Là encore...** Elle roula les yeux. **C'est ça qui retient ton attention ? Vraiment ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise franchement ?** Elle souffla, agacée par ces conneries. **Comment veux-tu qu'il prouve un truc pareil ? C'est juste ridicule... **Elle vit le regard noir de la brune et leva les yeux au ciel. **Bien. Écoute, je vais lui parler. D'accord ?**

**- Je vais venir avec toi.**

**- Non non non !** Emma se leva et déposa sa tasse et ses assiettes dans l'évier sur lequel la Reine s'appuyait. **C'est mon problème, je m'en occupe.**

Elle se colla contre la jeune femme, déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa tendrement.

**- Merci pour hier soir et pour le ptit-dej'.** Elle s'éloigna, mis sa veste et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

**- Emma ?**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- S'il me provoque de quelque manière que ce soit, je serais beaucoup moins conciliante. Compris ?**

La blonde sourit en coin , malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Regina incroyablement sexy avec son regard noir, son ton sec et son air hautain.

**- Oui okay.**

**- Bien , bonne journée.**

**- A toi aussi.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Emma se rendit directement dans l'appartement de Neal, souhaitant régler le problème au plus vite.  
Elle toqua et le jeune homme lui ouvrit rapidement.

Sans un mot, elle pénétra dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

Neal ne pouvait être plus heureux. Ça faisait des heures qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'aborder la jeune femme et de lui présenter ses excuses et voilà qu'elle se présentait chez lui !

**- Je suis content que tu sois là**. Il souriait largement. Écoute, pour toute cette histoire avec Lucie.. **Je suis vraiment déso-**

- **Stop stop.** Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et reprit le plus calmement possible. **Je me fiche de tes excuses et de tes explications. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça. Honnêtement, je m'en moque.**

**- Oh mais..**

Elle l'arrêta à nouveau.

-** S'il te plaît, laisse moi parler. Ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi, ça compte énormément pour moi. Tu es mon premier amour, le père d'Henry et tu fera toujours partie de ma vie. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas oublier tous ce qu'on a vécu.** Elle le regarda dans les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.** Mais j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la même personne et j'ai fais mon choix. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu respecte ça..**

- **Et ton choix.**. Il grimaça, dégoûté. **C'est Regina.**

**- Actuellement oui..**

**- Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Quoi ?! Mais ..**

**- Si tu l'aimes, alors je lâcherai l'affaire. J'arrêterai de me battre. **Il vit le regard perdu de la jeune femme et insista un petit peu plus.** Et elle ? Elle t'aime ? Elle te l'a déjà dis ?**

- **Je euh non..** Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. **Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ni ce qu'elle ressent.**

- **Emma..** Il s'approcha et déposa sa main sur joue, la caressant du bout des doigts. **Je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi. Et, à Neverland , tu as dis que tu m'aimerais toujours. Ça pourrait être tellement simple toi et moi.**

**- A Neverland, j'ai aussi couché avec Regina et embrassé Hook alors...** Elle était amère et agacée mais elle ne le repoussa pas quand il posa sa deuxième main sur sa hanche.

**- Tu ne le pensais pas ?**

**- Si bien sur, une partie de moi t'aimera toujours. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie d'être avec toi..**

Il approcha dangereusement son visage du sien et Emma eu un sursaut de lucidité.

-** Neal.. Si tu essaye de m'embrasser, je te jure que tu ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'autre enfant.**

- **Oh.. Ok.** Il se recula brutalement et gratta l'arrière sa tête, gêné. **Alors euh qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**- Rien ! On ne fait rien du tout ! Tu me laisse juste vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !**

**- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça.**

**- Pourquoi ?!**

**- Parce que toi et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre Emma ! Comment t'explique qu'on se soit rencontré ici, dans ce monde, alors qu'on vient de la Forêt Enchanté ? Comment t'explique qu'on se soient retrouvé à New-York après tout ce temps ?**  
**C'est le destin !**

**- Stop stop ! Arrête ! Ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler vos histoires de destin et True Love ! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE AVEC TOI ! C'est clair ?!**

Il voulut lui répondre mais la jeune femme était déjà partie en claquant la porte.  
Il ne voyait maintenant plus qu'une seule solution pour lui faire entendre raison... Et, pour ça, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de dérober quelque chose dans la boutique de son père.

**OoOoOoO**

**- J'ai fais une énorme erreur !**

Regina releva les yeux de ses papiers sous cette soudaine intrusion dans son bureau. Elle soupira en constatant l'état de panique apparent de la Fée et enleva ses lunettes en la voyant s'installer en face d'elle.

**- Tu pourrais toquer une fois de temps en temps.**

Tink lui lança un regard noir et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Bien. Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

La Fée se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et tritura une mèche de cheveux avec ses doigts.

**- J'ai couché avec Killian.**

La brune haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de répondre.

**- Oh.. Et bien, ce n'est pas la méthode que j'aurai choisi pour le caser avec Ruby mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, si ?**

**- Non non.. C'était déjà arrivé y a longtemps mais là c'est complètement différent.**

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

Tink plongea son regard dans le sien, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- **Oh je vois. Tu as des sentiments pour lui.**

La Fée hocha la tête et éclata en sanglot. Regina regarda désespérément autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait de l'aide. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elles étaient seules dans son bureau et allait devoir gérer ça elle-même.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'accroupit devant elle. Immédiatement, Tink se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de plus belle. Maladroitement, elle tenta de la réconforter en lui tapotant le dos.

- **Tu sais..** Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose de rassurant à dire. **C'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.**

**- A-Ah oui ? En quoi ça serait une bonne chose ?! Il est amoureux d'Emma !  
**  
Elle resserra sa prise dans les bras de la Reine et celle-ci sentait son cou s'humidifier de plus en plus.  
Doucement, elle repoussa la blonde et essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

**- Calme toi. Tu m'a dis toi-même qu'il avait renoncé à Emma..**

-** C'est vrai mais..**

**- Tu ne veux pas qu'il se serve de toi pour l'oublier. Je sais. Et tu as raison mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est perdu d'avance..**

La Fée renifla bruyamment et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, cherchant des traces de mensonges.

**- Tu le pense vraiment ?**

**- Honnêtement, je pense que tu es beaucoup trop bien pour lui.**

Elles se sourirent et rirent légèrement.

**- Est-ce que tu m'aidera ? A gagner son coeur ?**

Regina grimaça et roula des yeux.

**- Oui bien sur.**

Soulagée, Tink lui sauta joyeusement et un peu brutalement dans les bras. La Reine perdit l'équilibre et, bien vite, elles se retrouvèrent l'une sur l'autre en riant sur le sol du bureau.


	22. Rendez-Vous

_Comme promis, voilà la suite :D_

_Alors, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous sont très perspicaces ou si je suis juste prévisible.._  
_Sachez, en tout cas, que ça sera moins facile que ce que vous vous imaginez ;)_

_J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaire :D_  
_Et merci encore pour votre soutien ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews, vos mp's, .._  
_Merci d'être là, vraiment ! :D_

* * *

**- Regina ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du .. Bruit.** Snow écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux jeunes femmes entrelacées sur le sol.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole. **Oh. Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous...** Ses sourcils étaient froncés et on pouvait entendre au son de sa voix qu'elle était autant en colère que gênée. **Interrompre.**

Tink se releva et tendit une main à la Reine pour l'aider à se redresser.  
**  
- Je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue à payer une secrétaire. **Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et dans sa coiffure avant d'ajouter. **Est-ce vraiment trop vous demander d'avoir un minimum de savoir vivre et de frapper avant d'entrer ?**

**- Je demandais justement à ta secrétaire de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec toi quand j'ai entendu du bruit ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi alors que , de toute évidence, vous preniez du bon temps !**

Regina avait un petit sourire en coin , amusée ; Tink comprit alors qu'elle ne comptait pas la détromper et roula des yeux avant de prendre la parole :

**- Snow vraiment.. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. On était pas entrain de.. En fait,..**

**- Est-ce que vous pensez à Emma ?! Tu sais qu'elle a des difficultés à accorder sa confiance et maintenant qu'elle arrive enfin à s'ouvrir à toi..**

**- Snow Stop ! S'il te plaît écoute moi ! Tu as ma parole, tu te trompe. J'étais triste, Regina m'a réconfortée , on est tombées et tu as débarquée. C'est tout.**

**- Oh..** Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, et regarda son ex-belle-mère. **Vraiment ? **Celle-ci lui jeta un regard moqueur. **Ok, mais avouez que ça pouvait prêter à confusion.**

- **Certes.** Regina se rassit derrière son bureau et remit ses lunettes. **Maintenant que tout est réglé, serait-il envisageable que vous me laissiez travailler ?**

Tink ria légèrement, Snow roula des yeux et elles sortirent de la pièce ensemble.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Emma venait de terminer une série de rapport quand son téléphone sonna. En voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran, elle décrocha en soupirant :

_**- Neal...**_

_**- Hé écoute, j'ai pas mal repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin et je voulais m'excuser. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot.**_

_**- C'est peu de le dire..**_

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me sens mal et j'aimerais qu'on recommence à zéro toi et moi. Qu'on soit amis, pour Henry. J'ai pas envie qu'ils se retrouvent coincé entre ses parents..**_

_**- Je suis d'accord.**_

_**- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder un dîner ? Ce soir ? J'ai vraiment envie de me faire pardonner Emma..**_

_**- Je suis avec Henry ce soir mais une prochaine fois peut-être.**_

_**- Regina ne pourrait pas le garder ? S'il te plaît, laisse moi une chance de te prouver que je ne suis pas le petit con que t'as côtoyé ces derniers jours..**_

_**- Hmm.. Bon d'accord.**_

_**- Merci ! Tu ne le regrettera pas ! Je passe te prendre à 20h !**_

_**- Très bien, à ce soir.**_

Elle raccrocha et regretta immédiatement d'avoir accepté. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait dire ça à Regina ?!

Elle soupira bruyamment et cogna plusieurs fois son front contre son bureau.  
Finalement, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message.

_« Tu peux prendre Henry ce soir ?»_

_« Bien sur. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Plusieurs vitres de voitures ont été cassés la nuit dernière. Je vais devoir patrouiller toute la nuit au cas où...»_

_« Ok. Courage.. »_

_« Merci. »_

Elle s'était dit qu'un mensonge inoffensif était préférable à une dispute futile. Elle espérait juste que Neal était sincère et qu'il n'allait pas encore tenter de la reconquérir.

Elle rentra directement chez elle et se prépara pour la soirée. Après avoir pris une douche, elle se maquilla légèrement et choisie une robe noir qu'elle assortie avec des petits talons de la même couleur.  
Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon et regarda le résultat dans le miroir.

Elle était sexy mais pas trop , juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle ne voulait pas que Neal se fasse de fausses idées mais elle n'allait pas non plus y aller en jeans.

Le bruit de la sonnette la sortie de ses pensée et elle alla ouvrir la porte.

-** Waouh ! Emma, tu es magnifique !**

**- Merci.** Elle lui sourit largement. **On y vas ?**

**- Après toi !** Le jeune homme s'écarta pour la laisser passer puis la suivit.

Neal avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il allait faire pour récupérer la blonde. A dire vrai, seul un True Love Kiss prouverait à tous qu'ils sont réellement fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Mais, avant de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution, il devait faire en sorte que la jeune femme lui fasse à nouveau confiance.  
Si ses sentiments pour lui sont trop profondément enfuis sous de la méfiance et du ressentiment, il y avait peu de chance que ça marche et il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre sa vie en danger.  
Il fallait donc qu'il y aille doucement et qu'il répare sa relation avec elle avant toute chose.

A la grande surprise d'Emma, la soirée se déroula extrêmement bien. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et partager de nombreux fous-rire en se remémorant de vieux souvenir. Neal avait été charmant , elle retrouvait progressivement le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu et commençait vraiment à espérer qu'ils pourraient devenir amis.  
A la fin du repas, il lui proposa une promenade digestive qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Regina, Tink et Henry avaient terminé de manger et la brune faisait la vaisselle quand son fils vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

**- J'ai fini mes devoirs.**

**- C'est super mon coeur.** Elle lui jeta un regard tendre avant de se retourner vers l'évier.

**- Je me demandais.. Tu pense qu'on pourrait aller manger une glace quand tu aura fini ?**

**- Hé bien..** Elle vit sa petite moue et ses yeux de cockers et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire ; attendrie et amusée. **Je pense que c'est une demande raisonnable pour un vendredi soir.**

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il se jeta dans ses bras.

**- Yeeeah super ! Merci Maman !**

- **Je t'en prie chéri**. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux.  
**Tu peux aller demander à Tink si elle veut venir pendant que je termine de ranger ?**

**- D'accord !** Il s'éloigna et elle l'entendit crier : « _**Tiiiiink ! Viens, on va manger une glace !**_»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le réprimanda gentiment :

**- Henry, chéri, si c'était pour crier dans les escaliers, je l'aurais fais moi-même. Fais l'effort de te déplacer.**

Il soupira alors, monta jusqu'à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la Fée.

-** On va aller au Granny's manger une glace ! **Il souriait largement. **Tu viens ?**

**- C'est gentil mais non.. Profite de ce moment avec ta mère. **Elle souriait aussi mais il vit qu'elle avait le regard triste.

- **Est-ce que tout va bien ? **Sans attendre de réponse, il monta sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit davantage devant l'air inquiet du jeune garçon et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.**

-** Mouais.** Il fit une moue peu convaincu, descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. **Tu peux aussi dire que tu ne veux pas en parler, tu sais.**

Elle éclata de rire devant sa perspicacité.

- **Okay.. Merci.** Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il sortit de la chambre en souriant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Henry et Regina sortaient du Granny's après avoir partagé un moment complice ensemble. Le jeune garçon lui avait fait part de son inquiétude pour la Fée et sa mère l'avait rassuré en lui assurant qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle retrouvait enfin son fils et elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu renouer de vrai lien avec lui.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue quand tout a coup Regina se figea. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir.  
Henry voulut lui demander ce qu'elle avait puis, il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.

Il vit alors Emma, son bras accroché à celui de Neal, entrain de rire joyeusement.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère et la serra doucement.

- **Maman ? Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerve.** Il voulait à tout prix éviter une autre dispute entre ses mères.

**- Je sais.** Elle était à nouveau froide et sèche. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis prit une grande inspiration.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda chaleureusement son fils et lui dit en souriant :

**- Viens, allons saluer tes parents.**

Mains dans la mains, ils avancèrent vers le couple qui ne les avait pas remarqué.

En entendant le son caractéristiques des talons qui claquent sur le bitume, Emma sursauta et lâcha précipitamment le bras de Neal.  
Celui-ci ne comprit pas directement et , ensemble, ils se retournèrent et virent Regina et Henry qui approchaient.

**- Merde, merde ! C'est pas bon du tout ça !** La blonde paniquait franchement.

Arrivée à leur niveau, la brune les interpella en souriant.

- **Neal, Emma ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !**

La blonde pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux, caché derrière son large sourire. Neal, lui, ne semblait pas du tout inquiet.

**- Salut Bonhomme !** Il tapait dans la main d'Henry qui ne décollait pas de sa mère, ayant peur que celle-ci perde son sang-froid.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la Reine et la salua en souriant :  
**- Regina ! Nous sortons tout juste du restaurant, Emma ne vous l'avait pas dit ?**

Elle jeta un oeil à la blonde et constata que celle-ci regardait partout sauf dans sa direction.

- **Je suppose qu'elle a dû omettre ce détail. **Elle lâcha son fils et lui fit un regard rassurant puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.  
**Em' ? Puis-je te parler un instant ?**

Emma n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise et se sentait piégée. Tentant un sourire , elle répondit :

-** Oui, oui bien sur.**

Regina lui prit doucement la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

**- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais..** La brune venait de mettre ses mains autour de son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.  
Automatiquement, Emma déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha un peu plus contre elle.

Regina déposa son front contre son front et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il était hors de question que Neal puisse penser qu'il était un quelconque obstacle à leur relation. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se sentir menacée par lui devant celui-ci.

**- En effet, tu aurais dû. Mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler plus tard.** Elle initia un autre baiser, beaucoup plus passionné et fit glisser délicatement sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Emma y répondit sans aucune retenue sous le regard choqué de Neal et très amusé de son fils.

- **Alors euh.. **La blonde était un peu déboussolée par les réactions de la Reine. **Je te rejoins chez toi tout à l'heure ?**

**- J'y compte bien. **Elle frotta doucement son nez contre le sien et attrapa sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents. **Très jolie robe au fait.**

**- Euuhm merci.**

Regina se décolla doucement de la blonde et se dirigea vers son fils.

**- Viens mon coeur, on rentre à la maison**. Elle lui prit la main et se retourna vers Neal et Emma , à nouveau côte à côte , en souriant. **Bonne soirée !**

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Henry s'exclama :

**- Waouh Maman c'était génial ! **


	23. Dispute

_Waouh j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews que sur le chapitre précédent !_  
_Ce chapitre n'était pas censé être posté avant lundi mais , pour vous remercier, je le poste en avance ! :D_

_Chapitre centré sur la relation Emma/Regina, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_  
_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et merci encore ! :D_

* * *

Emma arriva devant le Manoir 1h30 après le départ de la brune et de son fils. Elle avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment et, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle et Neal avaient marchés le long du port après avoir croisé Henry et Regina mais le jeune homme avait été refroidis par les effusions des deux femmes et la fin de la balade avait été étonnement silencieuse.

Emma glissa sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle grimaça quand elle constata que les lumières du salon était allumées ; naïvement, elle avait espérée que la brune soit montée se coucher.

Elle entra dans la pièce et vit Regina , assise dans un fauteuil , un verre de scotch à la main.

**- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?** Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop calme pour que ça soit de bonne augure.

Emma déglutit difficilement et mit ses mains dans ses poches arrière, mal à l'aise.

**- Regina écoute, je -**

**- Assied-toi.** Le ton était sec et froid , ses yeux noir de colère.

La blonde obéit sans discuter et préféra garder le silence, espérant que ça aiderait la brune à se calmer.

**- Donc.. **La Reine déposa son verre sur la table basse et se leva.** Quand je te dis que l'idiot qui te sert d'ex est prêt à tout pour te récupérer , toi, tu décide d'aller dîner avec lui habillée comme ça.. **D'un geste de la main elle désigna la tenue de la blonde. **Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance?**

A nouveau, Emma grimaça.

**- En fait..**

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?** Regina prenait sur elle pour garder son calme mais elle avait tellement envie de tuer le jeune homme que ça en devenait douloureux.

La blonde se leva et passa une main dans ces cheveux. Elle ressentait la colère de La Reine partout dans la pièce ; c'était pesant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

**- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète ou que tu te fasse de fausses idée..**

**- Très réussi.**

**- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti mais je t'assure que ça n'était qu'une soirée entres amis !**

**- Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu me l'aurais dis. **Sa voix était dangereusement basse et Emma comprit qu'elle devait calmer le jeu tout de suite.

**- Je savais comment tu aurais réagis , je voulais juste éviter une dispute..**

**- Oh et dis moi.. Comment aurais-je réagis ?** Sarcastique et cassante, Regina sentait sa patience arriver à son terme.

**- Euhmmm...** La blonde savait qu'elle s'enfonçait. Elle s'approcha de l'autre femme et déposa sa main sur son bras ; le regard qu'elle reçut en réponse la fit reculer de trois pas. **Exactement comme maintenant je suppose..**

**- Tu avais surtout peur que je te dissuade d'y aller.**

Emma baissa les yeux, prise en faute. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie toute seule et n'était pas familière du fait de devoir rendre des comptes ou de demander l'autorisation avant de faire quoique ce soit.

**- Tu l'aurais fais ?**

**- Bien sur que non ! **Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se massa les tempes, nerveusement. **Comment veux-tu que je puisse avoir confiance en toi, en .. nous .. Si tu me mens à la moindre occasion ?!**

**- Je suis désolée ok ? Je sais que j'ai merdé mais c'est nouveau tout ça pour moi aussi !**

**- Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?**

Emma écarquilla les yeux ; surprise par la question qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

**- Hein ?**

**- Neal.** S'agaça la brune, les bras croisé. **Tu l'aimes encore ?**

**- Euh je..** Elle se tortillait littéralement sur place. **C'est compliqué.**

**- Non, Emma, ça ne l'est pas.** La blonde fut troublée de voir les yeux de l'autre femme s'humidifier. Regina lui tourna alors le dos et reprit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui trahissait son émotion. **Vas t'en.**

**- Regina..**

Elle s'approcha prudemment.

-** Sors de chez moi. Maintenant.**

**- Non.**

La brune se retourna vivement , la main tendue, prête à gifler la jeune femme mais Emma l'intercepta. **Je pense que j'aurais toujours des sentiments pour lui mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Et je crois qu'il l'a bien comprit...** Regina dégagea son poignet de l'emprise de la blonde et haussa un sourcil, dubitative. **Il m'a invité à dîner pour qu'on fasse la paix, pour qu'on reparte sur de bonne base..**

C'était sans doute nerveux mais Regina éclata de rire sous le regard complètement perdu de la blonde.

-** Ne soit pas stupide , je t'en prie ! Il change juste de méthode.**

**- Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser une chance et lui accorder le bénéfice du doute !**

**- Je lui accorde déjà le droit de vivre, c'est le maximum que je puisse faire.**

**- T'es complètement dingue !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? **Devant le regard interrogatif de la blonde, elle précisa. **Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ? Un défouloir sexuel pour t'aider à oublier ton ex ?**

**- Non, non bien sur que non ! **Emma fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus troublée par les réactions de la Reine. **Tu te prends la tête pour rien ! Même si t'avais raison sur ses intentions, je saurais le remettre à sa place !**

Regina ne répondit rien, l'absence de réponses de la blonde la blessait bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait admettre. Elle préféra laisser tomber , s'éloigna et commença à monter les escaliers.

**- Mais où est ce que tu vas ?!** Emma ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude de la brune.

**- Je vais me coucher.**

**- Mais on parlait là !**

Là encore, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle hésita quelque minute et, finalement, elle la rejoignit à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle entendit le bruit de la douche et décida d'attendre Regina assise sur le lit.

Celle-ci arriva peu de temps après, uniquement recouverte par une serviette enroulé autour de son corps, ses cheveux ,encore mouillés, plaqués en arrière.  
Elle roula des yeux en constatant la présence de la blonde.

- **Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi.**

Emma détaillait sans aucune gêne le corps de la brune en se mordant la lèvre, oubliant complètement les reproches qu'elle avaient prévu de lui faire.  
Assise au bord de lit, elle écarta les jambes, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina et la tira de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée contre elle.

Ensuite, elle mis ses mains sur ses cuisses et les caressa lentement.

**- Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée..** Elle remonta doucement ses mains jusqu'à atteindre les fesses de la jeune femme.** Je ne te mentirais plus jamais, promis. **Elle leva les yeux et la regarda d'un air coquin. **Tu veux vraiment continuer à faire la gueule ?**

Regina se détesta d'être aussi faible. Elle détesta son corps de réagir aussi violemment chaque fois que la blonde l'effleure.

Elle se laissa faire quand Emma la tira un peu plus contre elle et elle s'assit même à cheval sur elle.

-** Arrête de parler.**

Elle initia elle-même le baiser, voulant au moins garder une illusion de contrôle et Emma en profita pour lui enlever la serviette.

D'un coup de hanche, la blonde inversa leur position et entreprit d'embrasser longuement chaque parcelle de la peau de Sa Reine.

Regina était parcouru par d'innombrables frissons. Impatiente, elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et poussa sa tête vers le bas.

Emma rit légèrement avant de commenter :

**- T'es pressée bébé ?**

La brune sentit son coeur s'emballer sous le surnom et elle se détesta un peu plus pour ça.

**- Tais-toi.**

Emma sourit largement et descendit vers le bas ventre de la Reine.

**- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté.**

Elle commença par de long coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son intimité puis se concentra sur son clitoris ; le prenant en bouche, le suçotant et le mordillant gentiment.

Quand les gémissements de Regina devinrent significatif, elle introduit deux doigts dans son vagin et entreprit un lent vas et vint sans cesser le doux traitement qu'elle lui infligeait à l'aide de sa langue.

Le bassin de la brune bougeait en rythme avec ses doigts et Emma glissa une main sous ses fesses pour la maintenir contre elle.

Bien vite, Regina sentit qu'elle atteignait le point de non retour et la blonde ne tarda à la sentir se contracter sous elle.

**- Waouh !** Emma se coucha toute habillée à côté de la brune et celle-ci se blottit instantanément dans ses bras. **Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'Henry n'ai jamais rien entendu avec tout le bruit que tu fais !**

**- J'insonorise la pièce chaque fois que tu es là. Et tu es loin d'être un exemple de discrétion.**

Regina grimpa sur la blonde et lui enleva rapidement tout ses vêtements. Elle s'attarda un moment sur son cou et y laissa une marque violette bien voyante souhaitant s'assurer que le message soit clair pour Neal.

Elle s'appliqua ensuite à faire ressentir à la jeune femme tous ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots.

Après plusieurs heures et de nombreux orgasmes partagés, elles finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillèrent toute deux au son du réveil de la brune.

**- Hmmpfghh quel heure il est ?!** Emma marmonnait, la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller.

**- 8h30.**

**- C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin.**

Regina sourit, amusée, et se leva. Quand elle passa devant la blonde, celle-ci l'attrapa et la ramena dans le lit.

**- Reste un peu avec moi**.

Emma la maintenait allongée sur elle et lui caressait tendrement le dos. La brune se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir l'observer, du bout des doigts elle s'amusait à retracer chacun de ses traits.

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

La blonde ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda en souriant la jeune femme au dessus d'elle.

**- Parce que c'est agréable.**

Regina haussa un sourcil moqueur et dégagea des mèches blondes de son front.

**- Ah oui ? Pour qui ?**

Emma rit légèrement et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène , attirant les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes.

Entre deux baisers, elle murmura :

**- Je sais que t'es dingue de moi.**

Regina éclata de rire mais finit par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, lui répondant sérieusement et sincèrement :

**- Ne joue pas avec moi, Em'.**


	24. Confrontation et amitié inattendues

_Heeey :D_  
_Dans ce chapitre : Regina Vs Neal !_  
_Ce n'est sans doute pas ce que vous attendez, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

_Bizarrement, je suis vraiment stressée à propos de ce chapitre.. et j'ai vachement hésité avant de le poster._  
_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez détesté/aimé ;)_

_Merci encore à tous ! Vous êtes justes parfaits ! :D_

* * *

Lundi matin, Regina préparait la prochaine _Réunion_ dans son bureau quand quelqu'un se matérialisa devant elle.  
Nullement étonnée ,et sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, elle s'adressa à son invité :

**- J'ai une porte tu sais.**

**- Oui, mais c'est moins théâtral.**

Rumplestiltskin s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et attendit tranquillement que la jeune femme reprenne la parole.  
Au bout de quelque minute, Regina finit par délaisser sa paperasse.

**- Bien, que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**- Ma boutique a été cambriolée cette nuit. **Il semblait amusé par cette mésaventure.

**- Tu m'en vois désolée mais c'est au Shérif que tu devrais t'adresser. **Il était clair au ton sec qu'elle utilisait qu'elle n'était pas désolée et qu'elle ne portait pas grand intérêt au problème.

**- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.** Il arbora un sourire énigmatique devant son regard interrogatif.** Je sais ce qui a été volé et qui l'a volé.**

**- Et je suppose que tu souhaite partager cette information avec moi.** Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sentant que Le Ténébreux allait encore l'embarquer dans un plan compliqué qui allait sans doute mal tourner.

Rumple ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de sourire davantage.

**- Bien. **Elle soupira. **Je t'écoute.**

**- Bae m'a dérobé une Sleeping Curse. Il semblerait qu'il ai dans l'idée d'endormir Emma afin de la réveiller..**

**- ... Et prouver à tous qu'il est son True Love. **Regina termina sa phrase, les yeux noir de colère. **Quel idiot.**

**- Je ne peux que t'approuver.** Il semblait néanmoins de plus en plus amusé.** Je pense cependant que nous devrions le laisser aller au bout de son idée.**

**- Je te demande pardon ?!**

**- Réfléchis, tu as tout à y gagner. Bae ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'il ne sera pas face à la réalité. Laisse-le lancer le sort... Il n'arrivera pas à la réveiller, tu le fera et tous le monde sera content. **Il semblait sincèrement convaincu que le marché était acceptable.

**- Hors de question. **Son ton était sans appel.

- **Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Je ne réveille pas de Princesse en les embrassant. **Elle ajouta avec évidence. **J'ai une réputation. Et, je ne vais pas laisser Emma se faire ensorceler. C'est dangereux et ridicule.**

**- Dans ce cas...** Il fronçait les sourcils légèrement intrigué. **Que propose-tu ?**

**- Je vais m'entretenir avec ton fils et nous allons régler ça comme des adultes.**

**- Regina , je te préviens si jamais... **Il était maintenant menaçant.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. **Elle sourit en coin, moqueuse.** Ton abruti de fils s'en sortira sain et sauf.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

La brune se présenta au domicile du jeune homme à la fin de sa journée.

**- Regina.** Neal était surpris et légèrement inquiet. La visite de la Reine juste après qu'il ai volé la Sleeping Curse ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il se tenait devant l'entrée, bloquant le passage avec son corps. **Henry va bien ?**

- **Mr Cassidy.** Elle souriait largement. **Oui, il va très bien. Puis-je entrer ?**

**- Pourquoi ?** Il était clairement sur la défensive.

**- Oh je vous en prie.** Elle rit. **Vous savez très bien pourquoi.** D'un geste de la main, elle disparut dans une fumée violette puis apparut dans la pièce derrière lui.

Il referma la porte et avança prudemment vers elle puis écarta les bras, provoquant, et releva le menton.

**- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?**

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais et s'approcha de lui, elle aussi.

**- Ne soyez pas encore plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes déjà, s'il vous plaît.** Elle lui sourit presque cruellement puis s'éloigna et s'assit à la table dans la cuisine. D'un geste de la main, elle lui désigna la place en face d'elle ; l'invitant à s'asseoir comme si elle était chez elle. **Nous allons juste discuter.**

Il prit place face à elle et fronça les sourcils.

**- Vous pensez pouvoir me dissuader de lancer le sort ?**

**- Bien sur.** Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle. **Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt de le lancer.**

Il rit légèrement pensant que la jeune femme se moquait de lui puis reprit sérieusement :

**- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire par là**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer :

**- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.**

Il allait répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

**- Soyez sérieux, Emma ne vous pardonnera jamais d'avoir utilisé la magie sur elle même si, par miracle, vous arriveriez à la réveiller. Et vous ne vous le pardonnerez jamais non plus.  
**  
Il fronçait les sourcils et s'énerva :

**- Qu'est ce que .. ?!**

Là encore, elle ne le laissa pas répondre :

**- Vous avez voulu venir dans ce monde pour fuir votre père et la magie. Si vous utilisez un sort pour récupérer la femme que vous aimez ; vous serez exactement comme lui et vous vous détesterez toute votre vie pour ça. **Il n'y avait ni critique ni attaque; elle était calme, posée et sincère.

Elle avait touchée un point sensible et elle le vit dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Neal se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et répondit, désespéré :

**- C'est juste que je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre..**

**- J'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

Il rit nerveusement et soupira :

**- Évidemment.**

**- Je vais vous laisser le champ libre.**

**- Pardon ?!**

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tellement il était surpris.

**- Vous avez bien entendu.** Elle roula des yeux, agacée. **Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour y arriver ou pour abandonner.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous avez à y gagner au juste ? **Il plissait les yeux, méfiant.

**- Des certitudes très cher. Il est clair qu'Emma se complaît dans cette situation et elle ne semble pas décidée à poser un choix définitif entre vous et moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux accepter.**

**- Vous respecterez son choix ? Quel qu'il soit ? Sans chercher à vous venger ?**

Elle hocha la tête en souriant sincèrement :

**- Vous avez ma parole. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Je tiens également à ce qu'on entretienne tous les trois des rapports cordiaux ,quoiqu'il arrive, pour Henry.**

Il réfléchit quelque seconde puis répondit :

**- D'accord. Vous avez ma parole également.** Il baissa les yeux puis grimaça légèrement. **Qu'est ce que vous allez lui dire pour vous éloigner d'elle ?**

**- La vérité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui mentir et vous feriez bien de faire de même.**

**- Vous l'aimez ?**

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais répondit quand même :

**- Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire.** Elle était à nouveau sèche et froide.

Il hocha la tête tristement et lui sourit légèrement :

**- Dans le fond, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Regina.**

Elle éclata de rire et , d'un geste de la main , fit apparaître la Sleeping Curse sur la table. Elle prit la fiole et la glissa dans sa poche.

**- Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de ça.**

Il fronça les sourcils et réalisa :

**- Vous auriez pu faire ça dès le début.**

**- En effet. **Elle se leva et ajouta : **Mais allez savoir quelle autre stupide idée vous auriez eu à la place.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Emma eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la décision de Regina. Mais elle était incapable de lui donner et de lui dire ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça et, au fond, la brune n'était pas prête non plus.

Bien sur, elle avait essayé de faire craquer la Reine plusieurs fois mais celle-ci était resté froide, distante et impassible à chaque fois.

4 semaine était passé depuis. Elle avait laissé sa chance à Neal mais ils s'étaient tout deux rendu compte, très vite, qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux. La Magie du premier amour avait laissé place à une profonde amitié et ils s'en satisfaisaient tout deux.

Néanmoins, Emma n'était pas revenu vers la Reine. Terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir une vrai relation , et tout ce que ça peut impliquer, avec elle. Malgré tout, l'éloignement était en train de littéralement la tuer et elle supportait de moins en moins de voir la brune sans pouvoir la toucher.

A l'abri des regards, une curieuse amitié s'était également tissée entre Neal et Regina.  
Ils avaient commencé par se voir pour arranger la garde d'Henry. Puis, le jeune homme lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Emma.  
Il lui avait raconté ses doutes quand il n'avait pas senti son être s'embrasé en l'embrassant et lui avait même présenté des excuses quand il comprit qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'Emma mais du souvenir qu'il avait de leur relation passé.  
De plus, ils partageaient tout deux une relation conflictuelle et compliquée avec Rumpelstiltskin et tout ça avait finit par les rapprocher.

Ce jour-là, Regina rejoignit Neal chez lui.

**- Alors?** Elle souriait, pressée d'avoir une réponse.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi.** Il lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il avait préparé en l'attendant. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

**- Toi d'abord , qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?** Ils ne se tutoyaient qu'en privé. En public, devant leurs amis et leur famille, ils étaient aussi froid et distant l'un envers l'autre qu'ils l'étaient auparavant.  
Tink était la seule personne au courant.

Regina roula des yeux et expliqua rapidement :

**- Que c'était la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Qu'il s'était conduit comme un gentleman et qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.** Elle fit un léger geste de la main. **Tu sais, le genre de bêtises que les gens heureux clament partout.**

**- Jalouse. **Elle le fusilla du regard et il poursuivit. **Killian a dit qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette soirée et qu'il n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir.**

Ils se sourirent, satisfaits. Regina était venu le trouver il y a deux semaines et lui avait demandé de l'aide pour la relation de Tink avec Hook. Jusqu'à présent, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien.

**- Et toi avec Emma ?**

**- Si elle essaye encore de me sauter dessus, je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de la repousser. **Elle souriait tristement.

**- Elle finira par mettre sa fierté de côté. C'est évident qu'elle t'aime comme une dingue, suffit de voir comment elle te regarde.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il comprit que ça n'était pas la peine d'insister. Regina détestait parler de sa vie privée malgré tous les efforts que faisait Tink et Neal pour la pousser à se confier.

**- Tu vas au bal samedi ?**

Elle but une gorgée de thé et soupira :

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.**

Le conseil avait décidé récemment d'organiser un grand bal comme ceux qu'ils faisaient dans la Forêt enchantée et l'idée avait beaucoup plus aux habitants de la ville qui se réjouissaient de pouvoir revêtir les vêtements de leur monde.

**- Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?**

Elle haussa les sourcils et répondit en souriant en coin :

**- Jamais de la vie.**

**- Allez ce sera marrant ! On choquera tous le monde, ça sera le scandale de la soirée ! Et Emma fera sans doute une attaque...**

**- Vu comme ça.. **Elle réfléchit quelque seconde et son sourire s'élargit. **Pourquoi pas.**


	25. Le Bal

_Heeeey :D_  
_Merci pour toute vos réactions positives sur le chapitre précédent !_  
_ça me touche vachement !_

_J'ai enfin fini l'écriture complète de cette histoire et j'en ai commencé une autre, très différente._  
_J'ai déjà 4 chapitres d'écrit et j'aimerais connaître votre avis :_

_Est-ce que vous préférez que je termine la publication de cette histoire avant de publier l'autre ou est-ce que vous voulez que je commence directement la publication de la nouvelle histoire parallèlement à celle ci ?_

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que pensez de ce chapitre ! :D_  
_Mercii encore à tous !_

* * *

Le soir du bal, Neal passa prendre Regina chez elle. Pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé un pantalon en cuir assortie à une chemise bordeaux. La brune, quand à elle, portait une robe noir et violette mettant en valeur sa généreuse poitrine.

**- Waouh tu es magnifique !** Il lui sourit et fit une légère révérence. **Si Sa Majesté veut bien me suivre.** Il lui tendit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du jeune homme.

**- J'avoue que je suis surprise.** Elle souriait en coin, taquine. **Pour une fois, tu ressemble à quelque chose.**

Il éclata de rire et hocha la tête :

**- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.**

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et ,après quelque minute de route , Regina demande :

**- Et Henry ?**

**- Avec Emma.**

**- Tu ne lui as rien dis ?**

**- Non et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir leur tête quand ils nous verront ensemble !**

La brune rit légèrement avant d'acquiescer :

**- Je t'avoue que moi aussi.. Cette soirée s'annonce bien plus intéressante que prévue.**

-** Tu sais que Killian a invité Tink ?**

Regina roula des yeux et soupira :

**- Oh oui... J'ai passé la journée entière à l'aider à se préparer et à l'écouter parler.**

**- Estime toi heureuse ... Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû le forcer à mettre un costume.  
**Après une seconde réflexion, il ajouta : **Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient sans nous.**

**- Pas grand chose j'imagine.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une grande partie de la ville se trouvait dans la grande salle de bal de la Mairie. Les Fées avaient abattues un travail de décoration incroyable si bien que tous se croyait revenu dans le Château des Charming's.

La musique emplissait la pièce mais personne ne dansait car la tradition voulait que la Famille Royale ouvre le bal.

A 19h50, Snow et David entrèrent dans la pièce en premier suivis de près par Emma et Henry.  
La jeune femme portait pour l'occasion une robe bleu clair et son fils un costume digne d'un Prince.

Ils prirent le temps de saluer chaque personne et, au bout de quelque minute, David glissa à sa femme :

**- Regina sera en retard si elle n'arrive pas dans les 3 minutes.**

Snow souria et secoua la tête, confiante :

**- Elle sera là l'heure, elle veut sans doute faire une entrée remarqué.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête.  
Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Neal et Regina.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tink et Killian discutaient avec Emma et Henry quand , tout à coup , la musique s'arrêta et le silence se fit dans la salle.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'entrée.  
Quand ils virent les responsables de cette interruption, la blonde et son fils écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que Tink et Killian souriaient largement.

**- Nous ne sommes pas en retard j'espère ?** La Reine brisa le silence en souriant en coin ressemblant furieusement à l'Evil Queen qu'elle avait été.

Le pirate se pencha à l'oreille de sa partenaire et chuchota :  
**  
- Hé bien.. Moi qui pensait qu'on allaient s'ennuyer.**

Celle-ci sourit et lui répondit discrètement :

**- Et la soirée ne fait que commencer..**

Snow se racla la gorge et jeta un regard à sa fille. Celle-ci pâlissait à vue d'oeil et menaçait de s'évanouir. Néanmoins, elle reporta son attention sur La Reine et son cavalier et répondit en tentant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

**- A vrai dire, vous êtes juste à l'heure.**

David se ressaisit et fit signe au musicien de relancer la musique. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa femme et l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Neal , quand à lui, s'inclina exagérément devant Regina et parla de manière à ce que tous le monde l'entende :

**- Votre Majesté.** Il se redressa et lui tendit la main. **Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?**

Elle lui sourit largement et prit sa main.

**- Avec grand plaisir.**

Ils marchèrent main dans main jusqu'au centre puis le jeune homme l'attira contre elle.  
Tout en dansant, elle ajouta en murmurant :

**- De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.**

Neal rit légèrement et fit tourner la brune autour de son bras.

**- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir.**

Elle jeta un oeil à Emma et ne put s'empêcher de la détailler en souriant.

**- Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, elle a tout d'une Princesse.**

Le brun acquiesça et rajouta :

**- Et Henry a vraiment fier allure habillé comme ça.**

**- Rien d'étonnant à cela.** La fierté était clairement palpable dans le ton chaud qu'elle utilisait.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et regarda une femme qui discutait avec Ariel.

**- Qu'est ce que tu pense de Raiponce ?**

La Reine arqua un sourcil et répondit, amusée :

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? **Il avait l'air nerveux et cherchait malgré lui l'approbation de son amie.

**- C'est une Princesse. Tu pourrais difficilement trouver mieux.**  
**  
**Elle souriait et son sourire s'agrandit davantage quand elle vit tous les regards braqué sur eux.  
Même Snow et David ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur lancer des coups d'oeil qu'ils pensaient discrets.

Emma les observait de loin et eu envie de vomir en les voyant rire et danser ensemble. Ils avaient l'air complices et heureux et ça lui brisait littéralement le coeur.

Henry, quand a lui, fronçait les sourcils en regardant sa mère valser avec son père.

**- Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'ils se détestaient.**

**- Faut croire que non.**

La blonde luttait à présent pour retenir ses larmes. Comment la situation avait pu lui échapper à ce point ?

La première danse se terminait et d'autres couples se lancèrent sur la piste de danse. Hook invita Tink et David se dirigea vers sa fille.

**- Emma ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse?**

Celle-ci vida son verre et regarda son père tristement.

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.**

Il hocha la tête mais lui pris la main et l'attira au centre de la pièce.  
Elle roula des yeux mais se laissa faire, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre la face.

Tout en dansant avec son père, elle jeta un oeil à la brune. Celle-ci semblait sincèrement s'amuser et sa tristesse laissait tout doucement place à la colère. Pourquoi Neal avait le droit de l'approcher alors qu'elle, elle devait garder ses distances ?! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait l'air heureuse avec lui ?!

Hook et Neal échangèrent un regard et ,sans prononcer aucun mot, ils soulevèrent leur partenaires respectives en total synchronisation tout en tournant sur eux-même. Ensuite, ils les firent tourner autour de leur bras et leur lâchèrent la main.

Ainsi, Regina se retrouva dans les bras de Hook et Tink dans ceux de Neal.

Le pirate s'inclina légèrement devant la Reine.

**- Votre Majesté.**

**- Capitaine.**

Ils se sourirent mutuellement tout en dansant. La scène n'avait pas échappé à Emma qui s'énervait de plus.  
Donc tous le monde pouvait l'approcher sauf elle ?!

Regina lança un regard à Tink et Neal avant de s'adresser à son cavalier.

**- Si vous lui brisé le coeur, j'arracherai le vôtre et le réduirait en miette.** Elle sourit en coin. **Suis-je claire ?**

Le pirate rit légèrement avant d'hocher la tête.

**- Très claire.**

Après quelque minute, les deux hommes échangèrent à nouveau leur partenaire. Et, deux danses plus tard, Neal et Regina quittèrent la piste de danse.

Regina alla discuter avec Belle pendant que le jeune homme s'éclipsait vers le bar. Il revient quelque instant plus tard et tandis un verre à la Reine.

Belle vit Emma s'approcher du coin de l'oeil et préféra s'éloigner discrètement.

**- Non mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous les deux ?!**

Neal et Regina échangèrent un sourire complice avant que la brune ne prenne la parole.

**- Nous profitons de la soirée. C'est illégal, Shérif ?**

**- Regina, je te préviens, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !**

Elle s'avançait, menaçante, et Neal s'interposa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

**- Parce que tu joue au chevalier servant toi maintenant ?!**

**- Je fais seulement en sorte que notre fils n'assistent pas à une énième dispute entre ses mères.**

Il leur indiqua Henry qui approchait et Emma recula de deux pas.

**- Papa ? Maman ? **

Regina s'approcha de son fils et le pris dans ses bras.

**- Tu es très élégant mon chéri.**

Le jeune garçon rougit légèrement.

**- Merci.. **Puis il regarda ses parents en fronçant les sourcils. **Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?**

Neal et la brune éclatèrent de rire.

**- Non non non.** Le jeune homme ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

**- Grand Dieu non ! **Regina secouait la tête énergiquement. **Ma mère a eu une aventure avec son père et c'est l'ex-petit-ami de ta mère.. Ce serait...**

**- Dégoûtant.** Neal grimaçait tandis que la brune acquiesçait.

**- Mais alors à quoi ça rime vous deux ?** Emma était totalement paumée. **Aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous détestiez cordialement !**

**- En apparence oui. **La brune regarda le père de son fils et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil. **Mais, ces dernières semaines, nous avons su trouver un terrain d'entente.**

**- Après tout... **Neal haussa les épaules. **On forme une famille.**

Emma souffla bruyamment et détailla la Reine puis lui demanda :

**- Est-ce qu'on peut parler toi et moi ? En privé ?**

**- Je suppose que oui.**

Elles se dirigèrent vers un coin de la pièce un peu à l'écart et quand Regina se retourna vers son fils et Neal ; tout deux levèrent leur pouce en signe d'encouragement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur la blonde.

**- Je t'écoute.** Elle était froide et sèche.

**- T'es injuste avec moi !**

**- Excuse moi ?!**

**- Tu me reproche de pas savoir ce que je veux, mais la vérité c'est que t'en sais rien non plus ! Je suis désolée ok ? Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir blessée ! Mais t'as pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart de ta vie comme ça !**

**- Ah oui ? **Regina haussait les sourcils. **Pourquoi ça ?**

**- Parce que..** Emma baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. **J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je sais que t'en a aussi pour moi.** Elle releva la tête et ajouta. **Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je veux c'est toi.**

Regina avait senti son coeur s'accélérer sur les mots de la blonde néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible ou sentimentale.

**- Tu serais plus convaincante si tu levais la tête. Mes yeux sont plus haut.**

La blonde rit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

**- Difficile de se concentrer alors que tu es habillée comme ça. Ça fait un mois Regina!**

La Reine rit à son tour.

**- Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort..**

Emma s'approcha, déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Puis elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

**- Tu danses avec moi ?**


	26. Une étrange matinée

_Heey :D_  
_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos réponses. J'ai réfléchis, et je vais d'abord terminer de poster cette histoire avant de publier mon autre fic._  
_Il me reste 2 chapitres à poster ( 3 si je rallonge un peu et que j'épilogue mais je suis pas décidée..).  
ça me permettra d'avancer un peu plus dans l'écriture de la nouvelle fic.._

_Ensuite, je sais que je me répète mais merci, merci, merci pour votre soutien, vos mp's, vos reviews.._  
_Merci pour les follow , les mises en favoris et merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux._

_Ce chapitre est un peu différent, plus léger mais il me plaît comme ça. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi..._  
_Bisous bisous ! :D_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme étendue dans le lit.  
Elle alla dans le cuisine, alluma la machine à café et commença machinalement à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Peu de temps après, Tink la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

**- Hey ! **La Fée enlaça son amie et lui sourit malicieusement. **Alors la fin de la soirée ? Je t'ai vu partir avec Emma !**

La brune roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

**- Elle dort encore.**

**- Ah ah je le savais ! C'est génial ! **La Fée troqua néanmoins rapidement son sourire contre une légère grimace. Au bout de quelques seconde, elle demande l'air de rien :** Dis, on est d'accord actuellement, ici, c'est autant chez moi que chez toi ?  
**  
**- Oui bien sur..** Regina hocha distraitement la tête et rempli deux tasses de café. **Pourquoi ?**

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et la blonde eu juste le temps de glisser rapidement :

**- Juste.. Garde ça à l'esprit.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Killian fit son apparition dans la cuisine uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon .

**- Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'il y a du café ?**

Regina avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Tink, quand a elle, arborait un sourire gêné et évitait le regard de sa colocataire.

Heureusement,la brune se ressaisit rapidement. Elle roula des yeux, soupira et se tourna vers l'armoire pour attraper une tasse.

**- Bien sur.** Tout en lui tendant une tasse de café brûlant, elle le détailla de la tête au pied. **Je suppose que vous ne comptez pas vous habiller ?**

**- Merci. **Il but une gorgée avant d'embrasser Tink sans aucune retenu puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Regina et lui fit un sourire enjôleur. **Et vous supposez bien.**

Elle fusilla le couple du regard avant de retourner à la préparation du petit-déjeuner essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Cependant, elle fut rapidement interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui claque et la voix de son fils.

**- Mamaaaan ? T'es dans la cuisine ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

**- Oui mon coeur.**

Henry déboula rapidement dans la pièce suivit de Neal qui avait l'air embêté.  
Loin d'être surpris par la présence et par la tenue du pirate ; le jeune garçon fit la bise au couple avant d'aller enlacer sa mère.

**- Je suis désolé, il tenait absolument à venir ici ce matin... **Neal grimaça légèrement. **Il n'a même pas voulu prendre le temps de déjeuner.**

Regina inspira un grand coup. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans sa cuisine.

**- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais faire des pancakes.**

**- Oh cool ! **Henry se décolla de sa mère et alla s'asseoir à côté de Tink et Hook.

**- On y a droit aussi ?** La Fée souriait malicieusement à la brune qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'hocher la tête.

Neal s'approcha de Regina et se servit une tasse de café. Ensuite, il entreprit de préparer un chocolat chaud pour leur fils.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Emma entra dans la pièce, uniquement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'elle : Tink discutait avec Henry tandis que Hook buvait un café en caleçon. En face d'eux, Regina et Neal semblaient préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
La scène était plus qu'étrange. C'était même un peu effrayant.

**- Euh hmm **Elle regardait les deux bruns s'activer en cuisine. **Vous essayez de faire concurrence à Granny ?**

**- Emma !** Neal déposa une tasse devant Henry. **Tu veux un chocolat ?**

**- Euh oui, merci.** Elle fronçait les sourcils, perturbée.

- **Salut 'Man !**

Elle sourit à son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Salut gamin !**

La blonde prit la tasse que Neal lui tendit et s'appuya dos au plan de travail juste à côté de Regina.  
Celle-ci lui lança un regard « _Je ne comprends rien non plus à ce qu'il se passe ici _» et Emma lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

-** Voilà.** Regina déposa sur le comptoir un assiette pleine de pancakes et une salade de fruit et ils la remercièrent tous.

**- Aloooors** Henry avala rapidement l'énorme bouchée qu'il venait de prendre et regarda ses mères en souriant. **Ça s'est bien passé hier soir ?**

**- Vu le bruit qu'elles ont fait cette nuit, je peux t'assurer que oui. **Hook souriait, taquin et Tink lui donna un coup de coude tandis qu'Emma et Regina le fusillait du regard et que Neal se retenait d'éclater de rire.

**- Je ne veux pas de détails dégueu !** Le jeune garçon grimaçait et reformula sa question. **Mais ,ça y est, vous êtes réconciliées ?**

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et Emma glissa sa main dans celle de la Reine avant que celle-ci ne réponde :

**- Oui mon chéri, on s'est réconciliées.**

**- Génial ! Vous allez vivre ensemble alors ?**

Regina manqua de s'étouffer avec son café tandis qu'Emma avait les yeux écarquillés et l'air mal à l'aise.

Tink, Neal et Killian , quand a eux, avaient l'air très amusés et profitaient du spectacle.

**- Hé bien.. C'est à dire.. **La brune s'efforçait de construire une réponse cohérente.

**- Un jour peut-être..** Emma se dandinait maladroitement**. On en a pas encore parlé et on en est pas encore là..**

**- Oui voilà. Ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter. Une étape à la fois..**

Henry les regarda tour à tour, un petit sourire en coin. Finalement, il hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

**- D'accord, c'est cool. **Il regarda son père du coin de l'oeil et ajouta : **Papa a invité Raiponce à dîner quand vous êtes parties.**

Neal rougit instantanément et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

**- Raiponce hein ? Bien joué camarade ! **Killian le congratula d'une joyeuse tape sur l'épaule.

**- Et quand aura lieu ce rendez-vous ? **Regina avait haussé un sourcil et arborait un léger sourire amusée.

**- Demain soir..**

**- A quoi elle ressemble ? Je l'ai jamais vu..** Emma parlait la bouche pleine de pancakes.

**- Hé bien elle est grande comme ça.** Tink montrait une limite dans les airs avec sa main. **Très jolie.**

Killian mima avec ses mains une poitrine généreuse et la Fée lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

**- C'est une Princesse, ses parents sont de très bons amis de tes parents.** Regina tentait désespérément de faire comme si le pirate n'était pas là.

**- Oh je vois..** Emma hocha la tête en souriant. **Où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener ?**

**- Je...** Neal les regarda tous, légèrement désespéré. **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
**Il souffla bruyamment. **A vrai dire, je n'imaginais même pas qu'elle accepterait.**

**- T'inquiète pas ! On va tous t'aider !** Henry avait soudainement l'air très excité.

**- Ah oui ?** La brune avait haussé les sourcils.

**- Bah oui.. On est une famille et puis, vous vous entendez bien maintenant non ?**

**- Ouais d'ailleurs faudra m'expliquer depuis quand on s'entend bien au point de prendre le petit-déjeuner en pijama tous ensemble...**Marmonna Emma. C'était assez déroutant pour elle de voir ses deux pas-si-anciens-que-ça amants manger et parler tranquillement de leurs histoires de coeur dans la cuisine de Regina.

Tous le monde éclata de rire en suivant le fil de pensées de la blonde et la Reine repris la parole en soupirant légèrement.

**- Je vais menacer deux ou trois personnes et t'obtenir une réservation dans un restaurant sur le port.**

**- Merci beaucoup. **Il lui sourit, reconnaissant, puis s'adressa à leur fils.** Bon bonhomme tu vas finir par être en retard à l'école.**

Le jeune garçon roula des yeux mais se leva néanmoins de son siège.

**- Je le dépose ici ce soir ?**

**- Oui, merci.**

Henry enlaça ses deux mères en même temps, fit la bise à Tink et tapa joyeusement dans la main du pirate avant de quitter le Manoir avec son père.

**- Il va falloir que j'aille travailler aussi..** La Fée soupira et se leva, attrapa la main de Killian au passage et le traîna derrière elle.

**- Merci encore pour le petit-déjeuner Majesté. **Il souriait largement.

Regina se contenta d'hocher la tête sous le regard amusé d'Emma et Tink rajouta presque timidement :

**- On mange toujours ensemble ce midi ?**

**- Bien sur. **La brune lui sourit pour la rassurer et le couple disparut rapidement à l'étage.

**- Est-ce que c'est comme ça..** Elle fit un geste de la main en désignant la cuisine. **depuis que tu as voulu qu'on arrête de se voir ?**

**- Non, Dieu merci !**

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et elles rangèrent la cuisine ensemble.  
Une fois fini, la blonde attrapa la Reine par la taille et l'attira contre elle.

**- On a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter hier soir...**

**- En effet.**

**- Je voulais te dire.. **Emma pris une grande inspiration. **Je suis désolée si t'as cru que je me servais de toi ou que je jouais avec toi.. Je..**

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de l'autre femme sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, plein d'amour à peine contenu et ça les chamboulait toute les deux.

**- Em' c'est bon. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoique ce soit.** Sa voix était chaude et douce, exactement comme quand elle s'adressait à Henry, et ses mains caressaient ses cheveux. **Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. On a le temps, d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête et Regina s'éloigna d'elle, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

**- Hey ! **Emma était frustrée de ce brusque éloignement. **Où tu vas ?**

**- Prendre une douche.**

**- Je peux venir ?**

La brune répondit par un sourire coquin et un haussement de sourcil suggestif avant de monter les marches.


	27. Une soirée improvisée

_Et voilà déjà l'avant dernier chapitre..._  
_Wow j'avoue que ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur._  
_Merci pour tout encore une fois, vous savez que ça me touche vachement !_

_SwanQueen20, j'espère que le début te plaira ( oui je t'affiche comme une perverse devant tous le monde :p ) mais je n'ai définitivement pas ton talent pour ce genre de scène ;)_  
_Pour tout les autres, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi !_

* * *

Quand Emma entra dans la salle de bain, la brune se trouvait déjà sous la douche.  
Elle enleva ses vêtements et pénétra dans la cabine.  
Sans laisser à la Reine la possibilité de réagir, elle se pressa dans son dos et glissa une main entre ses cuisses.

Regina ne put retenir une exclamation quand elle sentit les doigts de la blonde la pénétrer sans préambule tandis que son autre main lui pressait presque rageusement les seins. Tant bien que mal, elle s'accrochait à la paroi et tentait de garder l'équilibre.  
Rapidement, ses gémissement emplirent la pièce et Emma posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, remontant vers son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe.

**- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.** Elle accélérait progressivement le rythme sentant que la brune allait flancher.

**- Moi.. O-ou nos parties de jambes en l'air ?** Sa voix tremblait et elle luttait littéralement pour rester debout.

**- Les deux.** Elle sentit les jambes de la jeunes femme trembler et elle se pressa un peu plus contre elle pour la soutenir.  
Quelque seconde plus tard, Regina se laissa tomber sur le sol de la douche dans un ultime râle de plaisir.

Lentement, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard noir de désir d'Emma qui était appuyé dos au mur.  
Elle s'avança alors et, tout en restant à genoux, souleva une des jambes de la jeune femme, la déposa sur son épaule et approcha son visage de son intimité.

Dans le couloir, Killian et Tink quittait la chambre de cette dernière, enfin habillés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de la brune, alertés par le bruit.

**- Incroyable. Est-ce qu'il leur arrive de se parler ?** Le pirate désignait la porte de la chambre d'un geste de la main en haussant les sourcils.

**- Rarement. Sauf pour s'engueuler et ça ne dure généralement pas longtemps. **La Fée secouait la tête, blasée et descendit les escaliers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emma entra dans le commissariat et trouva Regina assise, les jambes croisés, sur un des bureaux. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elles avaient décidées de se donner une vraie chance et les choses avançaient lentement entre elles.

**- Regina ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda, faussement vexée :

**- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?**

Emma rit légèrement et s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Si bien sûr !**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Elles s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole.

**- Je viens t'avertir que tes amies ont décidées de s'inviter chez toi ce soir.**

**- Oh..** Emma fronça les sourcils. **Mais je termine super tard aujourd'hui.**

**- Je sais, on commencera sans toi. **Répondit Regina tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme.

**- On ? **La blonde arqua un sourcil, amusée. **Parce que tu t'invite aussi ?**

**- J'ai les clés chérie, je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation.**

Elle attira Emma plus près d'elle , entre ses jambes, et déposa de légers baisers sur sa nuque.

**- Évidemment.** Elle avait ses mains posées bien à plat sur le bureau, de part et d'autre de la brune, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid. **Qui sera là exactement ?**

**- Ruby, Tink, Belle, Ashley et ta mère.**

**- Et Henry ?**

**- J'ai déjà prévenu Neal, il s'en occupe.**

**- Okay..**

Elle roula des yeux et décida de s'accorder un moment de détente. Elle déposa donc ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune et les remonta lentement jusque sous sa jupe.

Regina rit légèrement et repoussa la jeune femme puis descendit gracieusement du bureau.

-** Je te laisse, tu as du travail.** Devant la mine déçue de la blonde, elle ajouta :** A ce soir.**  
Et lui fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur puis quitta la pièce.

**- Foutue allumeuse. **Emma soupira et s'installa derrière son bureau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était plus de 23h et la soirée était déjà bien avancée.  
Regina avait bu bien plus que de raisons sous l'influence de Tink qui estimait qu'elle avait « _besoin de se décoincer_ » et celle-ci avait enchaîner les verres sans montrer d'opposition.  
A part la Fée, les personnes présentes n'étaient pas vraiment ses amies et elle s'était aperçue que leur présence était d'autant plus supportable que son alcoolémie augmentait.

Emma venait tout juste de finir sa longue journée de travail et plus elle approchait de son appartement, plus le son de la musique augmentait. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que ses voisins ne soient pas devant sa porte entrain de se plaindre. Être shérif apportait quand même pas mal d'avantages non négligeable.

Elle entra chez elle et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.  
Les meubles avaient été poussés sur le côté et son salon avait été transformé en une piste de danse sur laquelle se déhanchait ses « _invitées_ » et sa toute récente petite-amie.

Regina était littéralement prise en sandwich entre Ruby et Tink. La serveuse avait une jambe glissée entre les siennes et les mains sur sa taille tandis que la blonde se déhanchait contre son dos.  
La Reine n'avait nullement l'air gênée par la situation ; elle avait même l'air de passer un très bon moment.  
Emma nota mentalement la couleur des joues de la brune et le nombre de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol.  
Sa mère, Ashley et Belle avaient également l'air particulièrement éméchées ; elles dansaient tout en se tenant les mains et éclataient de rire à intervalle régulier.

Elle referma la porte et secoua la tête , personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur, prit une bière et s'installa dos au comptoir , les yeux rivés sur la Reine.

La jeune femme commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir Regina physiquement proche de Tink et elle avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre elle. Par contre, elle n'avait pas oublié l'aventure que la brune avait eu avec Ruby et leur proximité actuelle était loin de lui plaire.

Emma serra un peu plus la mâchoire quand Tink lâcha la Reine pour aller danser avec Belle, la laissant en tête à tête avec la serveuse. Elle but une gorgée de sa bière et vit que les mains de Ruby était de plus en plus aventureuse. Elle remarqua aussi que Regina ne faisait rien pour la repousser ce qui ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.  
Elle connaissait sa Reine et savait qu'elle pouvait frôler de très très près les limites, d'autant plus qu'elle avait de tout évidence beaucoup bu.

Quand Ruby remplit un shot de tequila qu'elle cala entre ses seins et que Regina l'attrapa avec ses dents en plongeant littéralement sa tête dans sa poitrine ; Emma décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et Ruby s'éloigna rapidement en prenant conscience de la présence de son amie.

**- Je préférerai que tu utilise tes mains pour prendre ton verre bébé..**

**- Em' ?** Regina se retourna brutalement et sauta littéralement sur la jeune femme ; enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Au bout de quelques seconde, elle murmura :  
**- Tu es enfin là ! Tu m'as manqué.**

Emma avait faillit tomber suite au petit saut de la brune et elle la tenait maintenant fermement contre elle.

**- Je suis là depuis un petit moment ; j'ai pu profiter du spectacle.**

Regina sourit en coin puis se mordit la lèvre inférieur en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

**- Hmm jalouse ?**

**- Tu as couché avec elle , évidemment que je suis jalouse.**

Elle redéposa la brune sur le sol et celle-ci se colla littéralement contre elle tout en se déhanchant sensuellement.

Avec une voix rauque, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

**- Et maintenant, je couche avec toi.**

**- Tu es une putain de séductrice, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma profitait de la proximité avec la brune et se laissait entraîner dans une danse chaude et sensuelle. Après une longue journée, le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment bien ; c'était dans les bras de Regina.

**- Bien sûr et, dans le fond, tu adore ça.** La brune s'amusait à frotter son nez contre son nez.

Emma s'éloigna à contre coeur, attrapa une des bouteille posée par terre et se servit un verre. Elle alla ensuite saluer les autres personnes présente.

**- Emma pour euh tu sais... **Ruby se dandinait, mal à l'aise. **Je voulais pas fin tu vois..**

**- C'est bon Rub'. Je sais qu'elle provoque pas mal et je lui fais confiance.**

Ruby souffla, soulagée, et Emma rajouta en souriant :

**- Mais, la prochaine fois, je te casse la gueule.**

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna pour aller danser avec Tink et Ashley.

2H plus tard , après plusieurs verres, de nombreux fous rires et pas mal de danses... Emma s'affala littéralement dans le canapé.  
Regina ne tarda pas à la rejoindre ; s'installant sur ses genoux.

**- J'ai entendu ce que t'as dis à Ruby tout à l'heure.**

**- Hmm hmm.**

La blonde caressait lentement les cuisses de la jeune femme.

**- Tu as vraiment confiance en moi ?**

**- Oui vraiment.**

Regina souriait largement, définitivement charmée. Elle sentait des bouffés d'amour l'envahir et avait envie d'un peu d'intimité avec son shérif.

**- Tu les met dehors ou on s'éclipse chez moi ?**

**- Ni l'un ni l'autre, la porte de ma chambre ferme à clé.**

Elles se levèrent discrètement et s'éloignèrent main dans la main vers la chambre de la blonde tandis que la fête se poursuivait dans le salon.


	28. Une fin heureuse

_Wow... Déjà le dernier chapitre.  
C'était ma toute première fic et vous avez vraiment été formidable.  
Presque 300reviews, 33 mises en favoris et 86 Follow... Merci du fond du coeur !_

_Vous avez été adorables et ça m'a vraiment vraiment beaucoup touché._  
_Donc encore merci pour tout ça._  
_J'espère que cet ultime chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas._

_Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Gros bisousss les gars ! :D_

_( et on se retrouve très très vite pour ma prochaine fic qui j'espère vous plaira également ;) )_

* * *

_- 6 mois plus tard -_

Emma vivait au Manoir avec Henry et Regina. Bien qu'elle ait gardé son appartement, elle n'y allait que pour récupérer des affaires de temps à d'autre.

Tink sortait toujours avec Hook et passait énormément de temps , et de nuits, sur le Jolly Roger. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours sa chambre chez Regina et elle y dormait de temps à autre. Surtout quand elle et son pirate se disputaient.

Neal, quand à lui, avait enchaîné pendant des mois les rendez-vous avec Raiponce sans arriver à conclure. Celle-ci avait souhaité s'assurer de la sincérité du jeune homme avant d'engager quoique ce soit avec lui. Neal avait tenu bon et avait finalement réussi à la conquérir. Ça faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

C'était un matin comme les autres. Henry venait de partir pour l'école et Emma et Regina partageaient un petit-déjeuner avant de partir travailler.

**- C'est aujourd'hui ton rendez-vous avec Raiponce ?**

**- Hmm hmm. **La brune mangeait une salade de fruit tout en lisant le journal.

**- Essaye de ne pas la terroriser, Neal a assez galéré comme ça. **Emma, quand à elle, engloutissait littéralement un reste de tarte au pomme datant de la veille.

**- Je ne vais pas la terroriser. **Elle roula les yeux. **Mais elle va passer un week-end entier dans la forêt avec notre fils ; il est normal que je souhaite m'entretenir avec elle.**

En effet, Neal avait décidé de partir camper avec son fils et c'est tout naturellement que la jeune Princesse souhaitait les accompagner.

**- Oui bien sur. **La blonde remplit une tasse de café qu'elle posa à côté de la jeune femme.** Et je sais que tu n'es pas très rassurée mais c'est important pour Neal et on lui fait confiance.**

**- Hmm hmm.** Regina but une gorgée de café et sourit en coin**. Tu es surtout heureuse qu'on ai la maison pour nous toute seule, tout un week-end.**

**- Alors là, je n'y avais même pas pensé !** Elle avait prit un air faussement vexée et choquée.

La brune arqua un sourcil et elles éclatèrent de rire.

**- Bon ok.. J'y ai peut-être un peu pensé..**

Regina secoua la tête en souriant tandis qu'Emma se servit un autre chocolat. Au bout de quelque seconde, elle demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

**- Est-ce que tu y crois à toute ces conneries toi ?**

**- Quelles conneries chérie ?** La brune lui répondait distraitement ; absorbée par l'article qu'elle lisait.

**- Bah tu sais.. Toi et moi..**

**- Es-tu sérieusement entrain de traiter notre relation de connerie ?**

Regina s'était levée et avançait vers la blonde, le regard noir.

**- Non, non. **Emma secouait la tête et agitait les mains tout en reculant. **Pas du tout. Je parle de... tu sais... **Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. **Tout ce que tu tout le monde raconte. Que tu es mon True Love et que je suis le tien..**

**- Oh. Ça.** Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux. Bien que tout se déroulait à merveille entre elles ; elles ne s'étaient jamais avoués leur sentiment. **On va vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant? Il faut que j'aille travailler.**

-** S'il te plaît.** Emma attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'attira contre elle. **Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour de toute façon.**

**- Je commençais justement à me dire qu'on pourrait vivre dans le déni jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. **La brune parlait d'une voix presque suppliante.

**- Donc... **La blonde l'attira encore plus près d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. **Tu envisage de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?**

Regina lâcha un rire nerveux et entortilla ses doigts dans les boucles blondes. Elle avait toujours eu peur de cette conversation ; peur qu'Emma panique et s'en aille si elle lui disait ce qu'elle ressentait.

**- Peut-être.** Elle haussa les épaules et prit un air nonchalant.

Emma rit, amusée, et demanda taquinement :

**- Est-ce que ça t'aiderai si je te disais que j'étais amoureuse de toi ?**

**- Tu es quoi ? **Regina écarquillait les yeux et Emma l'embrassa passionnément.

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je euh..** Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. **Je t'aime aussi.**

**- Je sais.**

Elle essuya ses larmes du bout du bout du pouce et ajouta en souriant : **Je fais souvent cet effet là aux gens.**

Regina la gratifia d'une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant.

**- Ne te moque pas de moi !**

**- Je n'oserais jamais, Votre Majesté.**

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement quelques minutes avant qu'Emma ne repose sa question :

**- Alors ? Tu y crois toi ?**

**- Hé bien... Oui**. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien. **Ce que je ressens pour toi, ce qu'on vit ensemble.. Tu me rends heureuse Em'. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je sais que tu es ma fin heureuse, mon True Love.**

La blonde haussa les sourcils et demanda l'air soucieuse :

**- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Regina Mills ?**

La Reine éclata d'un rire sincère et s'éloigna légèrement d'Emma. Souriant en coin, elle pointa son doigt vers l'autre femme :

**- Tu te moque de moi.**

**- Mais non !**

Elle souriait innocemment et Regina s'approcha d'elle sensuellement.  
Elle fit glisser son doigt le long de la mâchoire de la blonde passa par son torse, entre ses seins, et finit par buter contre le bord de son jeans.  
Sans la lâcher du regard, elle introduit deux doigts entre le pantalon et sa peau et lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

**- Et toi ? Tu y crois ?**

**- Oui je euh.. Je pense. Mais je sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie. Qu'est ce qu'on est censée faire ?**

Regina se colla un peu plus contre elle et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Emma passa ses mains dans son dos et finit par les poser sur ses fesses.

**- Rien. Nous n'avons pas à nous forcer à faire quoique ce soit. On peut continuer à vivre nos vies comme on l'entend... Ensemble.**

**- Hmm.. Ça me plaît ce plan.**

Emma lui embrassa le bout du nez puis ses lèvres dérivèrent dans le creux de son cou.

**- Em'..**

**- Hmm hmm ? **Elle souleva la brune sans cesser ses baisers et la déposa sur le comptoir.

**- Chérie, je dois vraiment aller travailler.**

**- Hm hmm.**

Les lèvres d'Emma avait maintenant atteint la poitrine de la Reine donnant à celle-ci de fulgurantes bouffées de chaleur.  
Sentant qu'elle gagnait du terrain, la blonde s'accroupit devant la jeune femme et remonta lentement sa robe.

Du bout des doigts, elle écarta son string et lécha son intimité sur toute sa longueur.

**- Em'.. ! Oh mon Dieu !**

Elle s'agrippa à la chevelure blonde et poussa de nombreux gémissements sous ses coups de langues audacieux.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma remonta , l'embrassa passionnément puis introduit très lentement deux doigts dans son vagin.

Regina enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
La blonde augmenta progressivement le rythme de ses mouvements et s'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir observer le visage de la Reine pendant qu'elle lui faisait l'amour.

Sentant son plaisir monté de plus en plus, la brune plongea ses main dans les cheveux du Shérif et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Contre ses lèvres, elle murmura :

**- Dis-le moi encore.**

La demande fit sourire la blonde et elle susurra amoureusement :

**- Je t'aime, mon amour.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Regina fut prit de léger tremblement et elle se laissa tomber contre sa partenaire.

Emma l'aida à redescendre du comptoir et elles s'embrasèrent encore de longues minutes ; incapables de se décoller l'une de l'autre.

Finalement , la brune s'éloigna à contre-coeur et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

**- Je suis en retard.** Elle se recoiffa rapidement devant le miroir du hall sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

**- Mais ça en valait la peine. **Emma souriait fièrement.

Regina rit légèrement , s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Vous avez une très haute opinion de vous, Princesse.**

**- Je suis juste réaliste.** Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta : **N'oublie pas d'être gentille avec Raiponce.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas. Neal viendra sans doute s'assurer que je ne fasse pas de mal à sa **_**merveilleuse petite-amie. **_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

**- Parfait. **Emma embrassa à nouveau la Reine et celle-ci s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte.

**- A ce soir, Chérie.**

**- A ce soir.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Elles se sourirent tendrement, heureuses et Regina finit par quitter le Manoir.


End file.
